


Time After Time

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Idiotic tendencies. A complete disregard for one's personal safety. Pure innocence that couldn't be ignored. Fate that stepped in and ran its course. A story of two strangers who were destined to become closer than either of them ever intended.
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There will be smut, but only when they get older.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Boruto**

I stared out across the ocean, the crash of the waves echoing in my ears. It was getting late and the sun was kissing the horizon as it turned the water orange. I walked further along the sand barefoot, in no rush to head home. Hopefully it wouldn't be cloudy and I would get to see the stars. I had always liked to be at the beach at night and would often explore the shore. Today I had reached a new record, never seeing this area until now. It was still easy to remember which direction I had come from so I wasn't worried about getting lost.

I watched as the sun set and the orange turned into red and then into darkness. It was a new moon tonight, but the stars were coming out and shining beautifully. I smiled up at the sky and shivered a little as the wind blew through my blond hair. The breeze carried an unfamiliar smell and I turned my head in the direction it was coming from. I was curious what it was, following the scent for one last adventure before I went home. I walked towards the cliffs and around the rocks, the smell getting stronger. I came around and up to a cove that had a small light coming from inside.

Remembering my mom's words about being swept away, I checked the tide to make sure the cove wouldn't be flooding anytime soon. I put my shoes on before heading inside and towards the little light. I tripped a few times as I went deeper in, but I was able to make out the source. It looked like a lantern and there was a figure sitting next to it. It got easier to walk the closer I got and the smell was really potent now. I stopped a few feet away from a guy in a wet-suit, his black hair and body completely wet. There was a surfboard behind him and he was holding some kind of cigarette.

His grey eyes were narrowed and looking at me in mild interest. "Hi." I greeted, noticing the piercing on his eyebrow when he tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

For a long moment he just watched me, raising the smelly cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag. After he exhaled he sat on a short rock and looked back at me. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Exploring." I explained simply and zeroed in on his cigarette. "What kind of cigarette is that? It's really strong."

"It's not a cigarette." He mumbled, meeting my gaze with a curious look. "Don't you think it was stupid of you to come wandering in here… 'exploring'?"

I put my hands on my hips, puffing out my chest. "I checked the tide before I came in. I'm a professional."

He stared at me, completely silent until he suddenly started laughing. "You look pretty young to be exploring after dark."

"I'm thirteen, plenty old enough." I told him and squatted down as the wind started to blow again. "How old are you?"

"You look like a baby." He said, ignoring my question.

I frowned and furrowed my brow. "I'm not a baby!" I insisted, feeling like he was teasing me. He seemed older with his piercing and he was smoking, he had to be at least sixteen.

"If you say so." He didn't sound convinced but he said nothing more as he started smoking again.

I huffed and let the silence continue for a few moments. "So . . . if it's not a cigarette then what is it?"

"A joint." He answered plainly before a smirk tugged at his lips. "Ever heard of it?"

"Nope. Why is it called a joint?" I asked and then added, "Is it like a cigarette?"

"No." He took one last hit before flicking it behind him and getting to his feet. "Don't worry about it, blondie."

I stood as well and zipped up my jacket, it was starting to get really cold. "My name is Boruto. What's yours?"

"You shouldn't make it a habit to wander around, into strange places like this. Talking to strangers and telling them your name and age." He sighed. "You could get into trouble."

He picked up his surfboard and the lantern, walking past me and I didn't hesitate to follow him. "I can protect myself. This place isn't that bad and if you told me your name then we wouldn't be strangers. So tell me, don't make me guess."

"We're strangers. I don't intend to tell you my name and don't bother guessing because it will just piss me off."

I was a little taken aback by his language, but it didn't deter me. "Why not? I'm a nice person and cool too! I'm fun and I like the beach and . . . oh, what if I just gave you a name then? Like-"

"I don't fucking think so, asshole." He glared at me over his shoulder and quickly exited the cove. "You should go home to your parents."

"Yeah, I guess so . . ." I said, still trailing behind him. He didn't have to be so mean about it.

For a while I followed him in silence, until he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "Where do you live?" He asked, staring down into my eyes with a stoic expression on his face.

"By the lighthouse." I said and pointed in its direction. "I went further than I usually do, but I can still tell which way it is."

With a sigh he turned back around and started walking again. I came up to walk beside him and wondered if he lived in the same direction, perhaps even close by. The wind reminded me how cold it was getting and I shivered again, glancing at the guy and seeing that he was still wet. He had to be freezing by now and yet he wasn't complaining or so much as flinching.

"Do you want my jacket?" I asked. "I don't mind."

He shook his head before looking at me, his grey eyes having softened slightly. This guy was strange. So quiet. I couldn't help but feel curious about him, especially since he wouldn't tell me anything. He never said anything else as we walked along the shore. I didn't know why but for some reason, I felt comfortable walking with him. We must have lived close to each other for him to walk all this way.

When we made it to the lighthouse he stopped walking and turned to me again, finally breaking the silence. "How far are you from here?"

"It's just up there on the hill." I said and pointed to it, the lights from my house easily visible from here. "Do you live around here too?"

"On the other end." He grumbled, eyes in the direction of my home. "Go ahead home now."

He had gone the wrong way. For me? "You . . . you're a nice guy, huh?" I smiled widely.

"Not even close." He half rolled his eyes. "Get going now… and don't go exploring this late again."

"Alright." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Bye." I said and jogged up the path before throwing over my shoulder, "See you later!"

I hoped I would see him tomorrow and maybe get his name. I went up to my house and looked back down to watch the guy walk away, not moving until he was out of sight. My parents didn't mind if I wondered around and stayed out a little after dark, but it was admittingly late. Mom breathed a sigh of relief when I came inside and dad looked over at me over his newspaper. They were both pretty relaxed compared to other parents, but mom told me not to stay out that late again. I tried to negotiate a later curfew and dad said it was late enough already and I needed to wait until I was older.

I knew it was fair and I was given more freedom than a lot of other children my age. However, I couldn't help sulking about it as we ate dinner. If that guy was out that late then it might be my only chance to see him. I fell asleep quickly that night and woke up with more energy than ever. Dad had already gone to work and mom had breakfast ready, the smell making it all the way up to my room. I stuffed my face and then got ready for the day, ready to explore. After a shower I put on a pair of blue shorts and a red t-shirt. It was the last day of the weekend and I wanted to enjoy the fall weather before it got too cold.

It was warm now, but I grabbed my jacket too since I knew it would change once the sun set. Mom had a lunch bag ready for me when I went downstairs and I kissed her cheek as I took it. The next moment I was out the door and running down the path, hoping to see the guy again and maybe go further along the beach than I had yesterday. I went along the sand in a zigzag with a smile on my face. The beach was one of my favorite places and I loved that we lived so close to one. I was born here and didn't know anything different, but I loved it all the same.

Dad worked and was the captain of one of the large fishing boats while mom tended to the lighthouse. She made sure dad made it home safe whenever he was out at night and dad always made sure to take care of his crew. I didn't know what I wanted to do in the future, but I liked helping the two of them when I wasn't at school or exploring. I picked up some sea shells I found as I got closer to the cove. I set my bag down and took off my shoes to stand on the shoreline, the cool feel of the waves washing over my feet calming. I didn't know if he would be there and hadn't made up my mind to check just yet.

I looked out to the ocean and admired the large waves that were forming. One in particular had formed into what I heard some surfers call the 'tube" or something like that, when the waves curled around and they surfed inside of it. I was surprised when someone emerged from the wave right before it crashed against the surface of the ocean. As the figure road the wave closer, I realized that it was the guy from yesterday and couldn't help waving to him happily. He was panting slightly as he came out of the water with his surfboard in tow. He looked different in the day time and I found myself staring a little.

"Hey. How long have you been out here?" I asked while he stood his board up in the sand.

"Exploring already today?" He questioned me instead of answering. "I suppose as long as you stick to the daylight hours I can't complain."

Staying out late wasn't that bad, it was the only way I could really see the stars. "I'm thinking about checking out the other side of the cliffs today. Have you ever been over there?"

His brows furrowed and he sat on the sand, facing the water. "Don't go over there. Ever. Okay?"

"Why not?" I asked, confused and curious. It sounded like he had been over there before.

Fingers combing through his wet hair, he scoffed, "Because I said so."

"That's not really a reason, you know." I told him and sighed. "Well . . . I guess I could explore somewhere else." _For today._

"You should stop exploring." He said before muttering, "Before you get in trouble."

I hummed and kneeled down next to him. "Someone has to be brave and discover the unknown, you know? And that's me. I've got this, I am a professional after all." I said. "If you don't take the risk then you don't get the reward."

He rolled his eyes and palmed his face. "There's a difference in being brave and idiotic. The world… is a very dangerous place. You're naive."

"Maybe." I agreed. "But that's how I am. I'll just have to learn along the way and adapt. And if you're so worried, you could always come along."

"Yo, Kawaki!" A voice called from behind us and we both turned to see a guy jogging over to us.

He was wearing a wet-suit similar to the strange cove guy, his greeting directed at him. _Kawaki?_ That had to be his name. I watched him as he stood, following suit and keeping quiet as the two bumped fists. From his attitude I wouldn't have thought he would seem so buddy buddy with his friends.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Lost track of time." Kawaki grumbled as he picked up his surfboard.

"I figured." The other guy laughed. "That's why I came for you." He crossed his arms and then looked at me. "Who's this kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" I quickly corrected, hating that people kept assuming that.

The guy held his hands up, laughing again. "Shit, sorry."

Kawaki sighed and looked down at me, leaning close to me and whispering, "You only seem more like a kid when you deny it like that." He leaned back and I was surprised to find him smiling softly at me.

"Come on man, let's fucking go already." The other guy groaned and Kawaki's eyes moved to him, narrowing noticeably.

"Don't piss me off." He spat, looking back at me as he started walking off. "See you… Boruto."

I wanted to ask if I could to go with him, but I didn't want to annoy him.

"Okay . . . see you later." I said sadly and then shook my head. Now wasn't the time to get mopey. "Have fun." I said in a lighter tone and really did mean it.

A concerned look crossed his face and his lips mulled together before he turned his head forward, walking off with his friend without another word. I went back over to my things and put my shoes back on. I glanced up to watch Kawaki go and wondered what I would do now. I was tempted to explore the cliffs, but I would keep my word and not go there today. I ended up going in a different direction to explore for a while. I ate the food mom made me when I got hungry and tried not to think about what Kawaki was up to. I ended up finding another cove, but this one was deeper and even went further down into the ground.

I had almost missed it when I was walking past since the entrance wasn't that big. It was too dark for me to see and I had to decide whether or not to go home and get a flashlight. There was no way I could explore it without one, so I did go all the way back home and then returned to the new cove again, the time now mid afternoon. Once I got far enough, I found out the cove was quite the find. I was smiling triumphantly when I came back up and couldn't wait to show Kawaki. I didn't really know him, but I want him to be my friend and show him this cool cove. If he saw what I found while I was exploring then maybe he wouldn't worry.

I didn't see Kawaki again that day though. I had school in the morning as well and didn't know if he would be around when I got home. I would be moving into a different class this week because of the last exam, my teachers recommended me for more advanced classes. I wasn't sure how I felt about moving, but I was keeping a positive attitude. I didn't really have any friends because other children thought I was weird. However, perhaps I'll be able to find someone in the advanced class. I went back home just as it was getting dark and was glad to see dad already home. Mom was finishing up dinner and I set out the plates for her before sitting with dad in the living room to hear about his day.

Life on the sea sounded fun and I could tell dad enjoyed it. Still, it wasn't something I could see myself doing. I liked to explore, but I hadn't found what mom said was a "calling". I wasn't in a rush to find it though. I had plenty of time and could try different things along the way. I took a shower after dinner and before I went to bed. Mom woke me up the next morning, excitement easy to see even though she tried to hide it. The bus stop was pretty far and that was understandable since I lived right near the beach, but I wouldn't let mom drive me there. I had enough time to walk and I didn't mind, she shouldn't waste gas for something so small.

I was a little nervous when I did get on the bus and sat by myself. It was hard not to be, I took calming breaths and remembered to look on the bright side. Once I got to school I went to my old homeroom teacher to get my new schedule. The hardest part was opening the door to my new homeroom, but I did it. A few eyes from the students already inside stared at me as I made my way to the back where there was an empty seat. The teacher wasn't there yet and more students were coming in. I pulled out my things and set them out on my desk, partially to give me something to do. School was always a little challenging since it was hard for me to sit still for so long.

It wasn't long before the teacher did show up and asked me to introduce myself to the class before it began. I reminded myself to keep is short because I liked to talk and didn't want people glaring at me. The day went by smoothly and my new teachers were friendly enough, but my last class had us work in groups of three. I was assigned a group since I didn't know anyone and hoped my two classmates didn't mind. Luckily for me, they were pretty nice and I even felt comfortable talking with them. Their names were Shikadai and Metal. It was a good first day in my new class thanks to them and despite not riding the same bus, we walked out of school together.

I was excited to tell my mom about my day when I got home and ran all the way home. She was happy for me and listened to every word, but she made me do my homework after. I had wanted to go out to the beach although I had suspected I wouldn't get the chance. Meeting Shikadai and Metal was great and I hoped we became friends, but there was something else I wanted more. I wanted to see Kawaki again and I wanted him to be my friend. I couldn't put my finger on it, on what made him so special and stand out to me. It was a mystery. I might figure it out one day, but if I didn't that was alright. I just wanted to be near him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Kawaki**

There was only a few things that grounded me these days. One of the main ones being the ocean. Anything that involved it gave me a sense of ease and calm that I couldn't obtain otherwise. Life wasn't always easy, most of the time it was downright hard and I accepted that, but I still needed an escape. Otherwise, I'd go crazy. I wouldn't deny that I got hot tempered, antagonistic even. I was known to be a bastard and most people steered clear of me.

My only friends were older than me and into things that I knew I shouldn't have involved myself in. But I did anyway. Being around them seemed better than being alone, so if they wanted to drink, I drank. If they wanted to smoke—well, I always smoked. I'd already been in trouble a lot, considering I was still so young and had my whole life ahead of me. I probably wasn't going to ever be anything. Have anything. Or even do anything of any importance.

I didn't care either.

Nothing ever went my way, if I had a way. Really, I guessed I didn't. I was just living day by day, feeling as if I was wasting away. This place was still relatively new to me. I'd only been living here for two years now and I didn't go anywhere besides the beach. After a bad fight I got into at my last school, I was expelled and worse, forced to spend an entire year in a juvenile correctional institute. It didn't help to cool the constant anger I felt day in and day out. It didn't change me at all. Because of that though, my aunt who I lived with felt it was too risky to put me back in school.

I didn't blame her and I didn't care anyway. I really didn't want to attend classes everyday and have to be around a bunch of annoying kids. It was almost too easy to see myself getting into another fight. My aunt was gone all of the time though, she was a shit guardian and didn't give a damn about me. All of my school work was done on my own. I wasn't sure why I really bothered with it, but I did my work everyday without needing to be told to and as soon as I finished it, I went out to enjoy the beach.

That was where I'd met my so called friends. Though the only one that I'd truly consider a friend was Iwabe. He wasn't annoying like most people and he knew better than to get on my bad side. He was closer to my age than the rest of the guys, though even he was older than me. It was easier for me to be around older people—they were usually less annoying.

This thought crossed my mind just as I entered the cove after a nice half an hour of surfing. It was getting colder quickly, and I was going to hate when winter came. I grabbed my lantern and carried it deep into the cove to where my usual spot was. I sat down and pulled the small bag I had hidden inside the cove out, grabbing a pre-rolled joint and lighter out of it. It had been a pretty boring day and I was glad Iwabe hadn't come hunting me down. Even though I felt that way, I found myself wondering what happened to my little explorer.

It had been a few days since I'd seen him, the last time being when Iwabe had collected me to join him and the guys for drinks. I didn't know why but I didn't really like leaving him that day and every day since then that I hadn't seen him, I wondered if he was okay.

Why I worried about a boy that I didn't even know was something I just didn't understand, but I couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he was so painfully innocent and oblivious that I had a fear of something happening to him. He was curious and happy-go-lucky for sure. Not my type of person usually. Honestly, he was the type of person I couldn't stand and yet I truly didn't feel that way about him.

As if I'd thought him up, I spotted him walking towards me through the cove and choked on the smoke I'd just inhaled. Coughing violently, I glared harshly at him. It was late—late as hell and he was too cheeky to be wandering around like he did. How could I not worry about someone who was obviously going to end up getting hurt… or worse?

"The hell are you doing here?" I growled, quickly looking away from him to try and concentrate on smoking.

"Looking for you." He answered like it was obvious. "I found something really, really cool. You've got to come see it." He said, excitement clear in his blue eyes.

I sighed, having the feeling he was never going to give up his bad habit of wandering. "Are you kidding me? It's after dark which means you should be home, in bed." I couldn't deny that I was glad to see him, if only to know he was okay but now I was pissed off. He had no business wandering around alone at such an hour.

"You have to come see!" He exclaimed and pulled out a flashlight. "It's worth it, I promise."

This guy… "No way. It's past your bedtime." Now I was going to worry about him getting home and I really just wanted to knock some sense into him. Before he could say anything though, I was on my feet, tossing my joint away and grabbing my surfboard. "I'll walk you home."

"I'm not going until you look." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I've been waiting to show you for days . . ."

Impossible and somehow… strangely cute. I sighed and decided to leave my surfboard in the cove since nobody besides this asshole would wander in here anyway. "Fine but it better be damn good."

"Let's go!" He grinned happily and turned on the flashlight. "Follow me."

Shaking my head, I did as he asked and followed him out of the cove. It was a quiet, chilly night and I couldn't think of anything to talk about as we walked down the beach. I'd never been good at conversation anyway. I wondered what it was that he'd found and in a way, felt a little excitement. Probably because of how excited he seemed about it. He led me through a small opening in a large rock formation and down into another cove. It was really dark aside from the light from his flashlight, the walk through the cove taking a few minutes.

He suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "Okay, this is it." He said and then turned off the flashlight. The ceiling was covered in tiny blue and green glowing lights, this part of the cove bright and mirroring the night sky. "It's like stars."

It really was something and I supposed it probably was pretty thrilling to explore and find new things like this. I stared up for a moment, not really wanting to condone his actions and yet still wanting to praise him for finding something so beautiful.

"It's pretty cool." I admitted quietly, looking back down towards him, finding it hard to make out his features in the dark.

"I know!" He laughed happily. "One of these days I'm going to find a treasure map."

I shook my head at this but couldn't help feeling amused. "You're ridiculous and totally annoying." I laughed lightly. There was something about Boruto that was so easy to be around. It was weird. "You know… I found my hideout by doing my own exploring. In the afternoon of course, like a normal person."

"Hey! I found this in the afternoon . . . I think. I'm pretty sure I did." He said, pausing to think for a moment. "I was really excited when I found it, I don't remember."

He definitely needed somebody to worry about him. "It's cool. I like it." I told him while looking back up at the star-like lights. "Seriously though… you don't need to get home?"

"My dad is out late tonight and my mom is at the lighthouse." He said thoughtfully. "Waiting around would only stress me out. But it's okay, I won't get in trouble."

No. I wouldn't let him. "How late will your mom be at the lighthouse?" I asked, unable to help the concern I felt for this boy.

"Until dad's boat comes in. We'll be able to hear it, the horn." He explained and fiddled with the flashlight. "My mom makes sure the light stays on until he's safe and sound."

No wonder he was so… cute. "Then why don't I walk you home and sit with you until they get in?"

"You . . . you would do that?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Would I? What was wrong with me? But I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't completely serious. "Yes." I answered simply, figuring it was because I wanted him home and safe. I didn't know him. I shouldn't have cared. It wasn't like me. But this was how I felt. "So?"

"Thank you, Kawaki." He said softly and smiled.

My brow twitched and I looked away from him, not liking this uncanny familiarity between us. He cut the flashlight back on and we left the cove together. We weren't too far from his place now and we walked the distance in silence. I was still in my wetsuit because I never brought other clothes with me when I came to the beach. It was chilly but I wasn't necessarily cold. Still the bite of the night wind was annoying even through the thick material of my suit.

Boruto had a nice home. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. The two-story house sat on a hill overlooking the ocean. It looked homy even from the outside but it was even nicer on the inside. Boruto welcomed me in warmly, another red flag. I couldn't help feeling disappointed in him. He didn't know me at all. I wasn't a good guy. Not that I'd rob him or even hurt him or anything. But still, he had no reason to trust me or anyone else.

"We can see the lighthouse really well from my room." He said as he started going up the stairs. "And I have a bigger jacket you can borrow."

"Ah no, I just need to dry off." I said, following him, thankful he reminded me. I unzipped my suit and peeled the top half all the way down to my waist. Chills were covering my skin but once I dried off I was sure I would warm up. And even if my skin was cold, I didn't feel terribly cold myself.

We went into his room and he quickly grabbed a towel from his closet. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to me, but my eyes were on the walls covered with animal pictures.

I took the towel but didn't bother drying myself as I looked around at all the pictures, taking in the rest of his room. Boruto was definitely a strange guy but he was also interesting. I wondered if he would always be so serious about exploring. Maybe one day he really would be a professional. I didn't like the way the thought made me feel concern for the future him.

"Look, you need to get a grip." I muttered, unsure if I was talking to him or to myself.

"Uh, on what?" He asked as he plopped down on his mattress.

I dropped my hands to my side, holding the towel in my right hand while wondering what I was even talking about. What was I doing? I don't know this kid. Who am I to care how he lives his life and what he does? Hell, if he gets lost and dies, what's it to me? Shit…

"I forbid you from exploring on your own. Ever again. I mean it."

His eyes widened and he looked at me in confusion. "I'm not so sure that's going to work out."

"Oh yes the hell it is." I scoffed and started dabbing the towel against my skin. "Don't be annoying."

"I don't get it, what's so bad about me exploring on my own?" He asked. "Besides, I don't have anyone to take with me. You can't expect me to stop . . . you can't make me."

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before I lost it. "You're too young first of all and you're just… you don't think things through. Talking to strangers. Inviting them to your home. Fuck, I could be a murderer." I'd already came close to becoming one. "People are bad, don't you know that?"

He frowned and folded his legs. "I know . . . but not all people are bad. And everyone has some good and bad in them."

"You're too trusting. I don't like it. So stop it." I groaned.

"I don't know if I can do that." He said, making things difficult.

"And if I agree to explore with you?"

He looked at me carefully, trying but failing to hide his interest. "If you explore with me . . . then you want me to stop going off on my own and trusting strangers?"

"Yes. That means no talking to anybody you don't know and you damn sure don't tell them anything about you. Not your age, where you live, your name, none of that shit. Got it?"

"Okay." He agreed after a few seconds. "You have a deal."

Well that was easier than I expected. "I'm serious. If I find out you're exploring on your own then I won't be your friend anymore."

Wait… were we friends now?

His expression lit up and he leaned forward. "No, don't do that! I won't go explore by myself."

It had to be crazy for a guy to be so cute. "Good." I sighed, feeling relief at the sincere look in his blue eyes. "So it's just you and your parents?" I asked, finding myself curious about him.

"Yeah." He said and glanced out the window. "It's just us. Oh, mom is standing out on the balcony."

I looked out as well, noticing the feminine figure that he spoke of. "Do they worry about you a lot?" I wanted to know if I was the only one or not.

"They worry a little less than other parents, I think, because they can trust me." He answered. "Though if I ever stayed out _really_ late mom would get scary."

Maybe there wasn't reason to worry about him like I did. He looked small for his age but he could have been strong anyway. Maybe he really could take care of himself. But as much as I tried to convince myself that that was the truth, I just couldn't accept it. There had to be a reason for me worrying about him. I'd never worried about anyone like this. But then again, I never had a reason to, until it was too late.

I leaned against his wall, lost in my own thoughts for a while. I knew it was late and his parents still weren't home. It was no wonder the guy was wandering off at all hours of the day and night. Maybe he was lonely. I could relate.

"So, is exploring the only thing you do for fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said and looked back at me. "What about you? What do you do for fun?"

I shrugged. "Swim. Surf. Normal shit."

"You're really good at that, surfing." He said and made a wave motion with his hand.

"Maybe you should try it. It's fun, you know." I suggested with a small smile. "We could do it together."

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

He really was like a little kid but for some reason… I liked it. "Yeah. I mean it." I said, mentally chiding myself. What did I mean? Was I losing my mind? Probably.

"Cool!" He beamed and hugged one of his pillows. "I'll probably fall a lot, but I'll give it my best."

"Damn right you will." I snorted. "We'll start tomorrow. I have an extra board. I assume you go to school during the week."

He nodded. "Don't you? There's no way you graduated already, right? How old are you anyway?"

"Where do you go?" I asked to change the subject off of me quickly.

"Hikaru academy." He said just before a loud horn sounded in the distance. "Oh, that's dad."

"Good." I said, tossing the towel at him and putting the top half of my suit back in place, zipping it up quickly. "I'll get going then."

Boruto got up and threw the towel in a bin. "Alright, I'll walk you out." He said and led the way back downstairs.

We walked outside together and I stopped to look back at him. "See you tomorrow." I said quietly instead of asking because I knew he'd come.

"See you tomorrow." He grinned and then added, "And . . . thanks again."

"Yeah." I turned away then, wanting to hide my smile.

Since I had a long walk home I decided to jog the distance. It was late now, even for me and I figured my aunt had probably gotten home and already passed out. She didn't nag me about what I did or where I went. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she really even cared. I didn't need her to care because I could take care of myself anyway. I really hated being home, if it could even be considered that. It was boring as hell and I stayed away, on the beach, as much as I could.

I had something new to look forward to. Surfing with Boruto tomorrow and making sure he didn't get into any trouble. I didn't know why, but I felt that the two of us would be able to be friends. I knew he was someone I could trust for the most part, but I didn't want him knowing too much about me at the same time. His innocence was something I didn't want to take from him. He didn't even know what weed was for crying out loud. He was living his life at his age how he should have been.

There was a small part of me that wished I could be like him. Completely oblivious. But it was too late for me. I'd already experienced first hand just how harsh life really was. I'd felt real pain, loss. I resented a lot of things. A lot of people. I was angry and that would probably never change. But I respected Boruto for being able to enjoy life without all those complications and I hoped from the bottom of my heart that it would always be like that for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Boruto**

Surfing was something I never knew I needed in my life until I tried it for myself. It wasn't easy and I fell a lot, like a lot a lot, but it was all worth it. Kawaki had me up on the board and riding the waves after a few months to enjoy the very last bit of fall. It was so fun to surf with him and I had looked forward to meeting up every weekend. I told mom and dad about Kawaki and they were glad to have someone watch over me as I wandered around the beach. True to his word, Kawaki did explore with me and it was even better than doing it all by myself. Surfing though, it really was something else. I felt like I never fully enjoyed the ocean until I started riding the waves all the way to the shore.

The sky was getting cloudy now that winter was here and the stars weren't visible. However, I still had that underground sky I had found in the other cove to look at when I missed the stars. Mom and dad let me stay out later as long as Kawaki was with me and Kawaki still insisted on walking me home. The tide was getting higher and filling Kawaki's hideout with some water, but it was still manageable to get in and out. It was too cold to surf in the winter and the water was freezing, but we still met up in the hideout and even had a fire going to keep us warm. I was happy to have him as a friend. I had two other friends as well now, Metal and Shikadai from school, but Kawaki was still my favorite.

School was going well and I was keeping up with the material. I had fun there now that I had my other two friends to hang out with. Shikadai invited me over to his house a few times, but I only went if it was during the week. Metal was always training with his dad so he never joined us. I didn't really know what he and his dad were training for, but he was certainly passionate about it. Shikadai helped me with class work when I didn't fully understand it and all three of us sat together at lunch. There wouldn't be lot of school activities until spring came around, but I was looking forward to doing them with my friends.

Winter was my least favorite season and I hoped it went by fast. I wanted to do things with Kawaki like surfing and not have to wear a coat out when we were on the beach. It seemed like winter ruined a lot of things and dad would get back home really late this time of year, mom wrapped up with a cup of coffee in the lighthouse. It was lonely at night and during the day on the weekends when mom would get some much needed sleep. I was used to it and understood that it couldn't be helped, but it was always the season I saw my parents the least. I had Kawaki now though so it made things a lot easier.

We were walking along the shore Saturday morning as I kept an eye out for any cool shells. I was talking about how I wanted to get a dog when Kawaki's friend, Iwabe, came up to us. I knew he wanted Kawaki to come with him and I was surprised how bitter I felt about it. Iwabe got to spend time with Kawaki all week while I only got the weekend, the weekend was our time and yet he was trying to take Kawaki away from me. However, I didn't say any of this out loud. I didn't want to sound like a whiny kid so I just sucked it up and told Kawaki goodbye. Maybe he would have more fun hanging out with his Iwabe than with me anyway.

I was left to my own thoughts and sulked for a good while as I played in the sand. I wondered if this would keep happening and Iwabe would ask him to go every weekend, taking away all the time I had with him. It wasn't fair and made me sad, but it also made me angry. I was Kawaki's friend too so why did he get more time than I did? Why did Kawaki choose Iwabe over me? Didn't he have fun with me or was it more like . . . more like he was just babysitting me. I knew he worried and wanted to keep an eye on me, but was it more of a chore for him?

I didn't want that. I didn't want him to see me like that. I was just fine on my own, I wasn't a little kid, I was thirteen years old. I was fully capable and if I wanted to explore then I could, it wasn't like he really wanted to come along anyway. He would rather go do whatever with his best friend. If he was going to do what he wanted then so was I. It was stupid of me sulking like this, he was probably having the time of his life right now. I brushed my hands free of sand and went towards the cliffs. I was going to explore and he would have to deal with it.

I wasn't too far from the cove and it didn't take me long to reach his hideout. I stepped on the rocks and started going past the cove, mindful of the waves and climbing when I got to the bigger rocks. It was a little difficult in my coat, but I managed. The cliff was wider than I first thought and the path was getting more intense. The wind started blowing as well and with it came a familiar smell. I went further along towards it on the edge of the cliff, curious as to where it was coming from. I pulled myself higher up and was surprised to see Iwabe once I looked around the edge and he wasn't alone. It looked like he was smoking that thing Kawaki did, but Kawaki was nowhere in sight among the other older looking guys.

After a moment one of them turned around, his eyes catching sight of me and he cocked a brow. "What's this?" He grinned but there was something about the way he looked at me that didn't feel right.

The others turned at his words and looked at me. Iwabe passed the thing in his hand to the guy closest to him and just looked away as if he wasn't interested in my arrival. The tall guy that had spoken waved me over, his sly grin still in place.

"What's up? Come on over here." He said.

I hesitated for a moment, not sure what to make of him and the other guys. I slowly came around the rest of the way and took a few steps towards him. There was only one way to find out what kind of person he was and that was to go over. As soon as I was within reach he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him, walking me closer to the others who stood right on the edge of the cliff.

"It's really beautiful here, don't you think?" He hummed, holding me tightly as he looked out at the ocean.

I didn't know why he was so touchy, but maybe he was just an affectionate guy. "It's pretty cool." I agreed as I looked out too.

"Raiko," Iwabe called in a hushed tone and the guy with his arm around me gave him a sharp look.

The grin Raiko had returned so quickly it almost gave me whiplash. "This place is one of a kind. We like it here. Nobody else comes here. Ever." He said to me, voice gravely quiet.

"Oh, I get it." I said, thinking of Kawaki's cove. "It's like a secret hideout."

"Exactly." He nodded, chuckling. "So get a good look at it. Consider this a luxury."

At first I didn't get what he meant by that, but I got it a few moments later. He wanted to keep this place a secret for him and his friends but was too nice to ask me to leave. It looked like he wasn't a bad guy after all, just wanting a secret place to hang out in peace.

"I'll keep it a secret." I promised him with a smile.

His arm pulled back and he rested his hand on my shoulder instead, laughing lightly.

"Raiko." Iwabe called again, in a tone of warning that confused me and then the next thing I knew I was hanging over the cliff, Raiko holding me just by the back of my shirt.

My scream got stuck in my throat by the shock of it all and I didn't understand what was happening, my body frozen in fear.

"Can't go invading people's spaces kid. So, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

My heart was pounding and I wanted to yell, but I was afraid he would let go. He wouldn't really let go, would he? Why was he acting like this? Had I been wrong? While my mind was spiraling in confusion and worry another strong grip took hold of the back of my shirt and I was snatched back roughly. My heart stopped at the sudden quick movement and my eyes widened at finding Kawaki being the one to pull me back.

I'd never seen such a look on anyone's face, much less Kawaki's. It was so cold and deadly that I couldn't even think about it. Was this really Kawaki? He glared at Raiko for only a second before he raised his leg and kicked the guy hard in the back and he went flying over the cliff.

"Son of a bitch." Iwabe grumbled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as if this was something that happened normally. I couldn't get over the fact Kawaki justed kicked that guy off the cliff and into the water.

Kawaki turned back and glanced down at me, his nostrils flaring. "What the fuck are you doing here? What did I tell you?" He hissed at me, more angry than I could have ever imagined him being.

I frowned and looked at the ground, too many emotions going through me at once. He saved me and was mad that I came, but that wasn't it. This was where he had went and probably who he hung out with during the week. Iwabe being here was proof enough and the other guys seemed to know Kawaki too judging by their behavior. This was their secret place and Kawaki didn't want me here, I was just in the way. He didn't want some annoying guy around while he hung out with his older friends, even if that Raiko guy was scary. He was really about to drop me, wasn't he? And I thought he was a nice person . . . it was stupid of me.

"I'm leaving." I said quietly, still a little shaken up and upset. It was obvious he didn't want me here and these didn't seem like the kind of people I wanted to be around anyway.

"Oh, I know." He growled, fists trembling and grey eyes icy. He grabbed me by the arm and startled hauling me away from the cliff.

He took me around a different way than the one I came and we were both silent. This day sucked and I wished I never went over to the other side of the cliff. I pulled away once we reached the beach I was familiar with and zipped my coat up higher, not wanting to be around him anymore.

"Okay, you can go now." I huffed.

"What, now you're pissed at me?" He snarled. "This is all your fault. I told you not to go over there. Those bastards are dangerous and they would hurt you without thinking twice about it. Why won't you listen to me?"

I moved my blond bangs out of my face, the wind blowing it in my eyes. "I won't be going over there again so you don't have to worry about it. Just go and have fun with Iwabe, that's what you'd rather do isn't it?" I asked and the words were out before I had a chance to think better of it.

"You're too fucking much, really." He snapped, hand running through his black hair in frustration. "It's not like that." He moved closer to me and I noticed that he smelled like that other guy.

I moved back, letting it all out since I had already mentioned it. "I can see it. I'm just in the way. You'd rather go and spend time with someone your own age than babysit me. Well I don't need a babysitter, I'm fine on my own and won't bother you." I told him, my heart clenching as I got worked up.

He took hold of my arms and shook me slightly. "You fucking idiot. You are my own age. I said it's not like that."

"What?" There was no way, he looked too mature and was bigger than me. Even if it was true though, it didn't change the facts. "No. No, the weekend was our time . . . but you don't want to spend it with me."

"I would have taken you but I couldn't. You don't need to be around those guys. You don't even need to be around me." He sighed then, seeming to calm down all at once. "Yeah, you should go."

"What are you saying?" I asked and furrowed my brow. "Are you claiming to be like them?" That was a lie if I ever heard one.

His eyes looked from me to the ocean just to our side and he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm worse than any of them."

I pushed him hard in the chest, though he only moved back a little. "Stop it! No you're not! You're . . . you're my friend. My first friend. If you were going to hurt me then you would have done it by now. You're not a bad person, I know you're not."

He would never hurt me, I knew it for a fact. I might not be able to judge someone's character from a glance, but after spending time with someone I knew. I knew he was a true friend.

"I wouldn't… I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt." He admitted. "That's why we shouldn't be friends."

"I don't understand . . . you don't want to be my friend anymore?" I asked in disbelief.

Kawaki looked torn and refused to look back at me. "Do you have no concern for your own safety?"

"Well yeah." I said and took a step forward. "But you're no danger to me."

He took a step back to keep the distance between us, grey eyes finally returning to my face. He'd been so angry and now he looked almost afraid. "You could have died today."

This time I looked away and thought about his words. I couldn't deny it, he was right. "And if I had never met you, if we hadn't become friends . . . I would have gone to the other side of that cliff months ago and then what?" I realized that my exploring was dangerous and I needed to be more careful of strangers.

"When I tell you something, I mean it. I have my reasons. I need you to understand that."

I nodded and quietly said, "Okay."

"Okay." He breathed as if relieved at my agreement but he said nothing more as he turned back to stare out at the ocean.

I felt guilty and ashamed for going over there. He had been really worried about me. I was a lot smaller than that Raiko guy, that fall could have ended it all. I feared to think what would happen if my parents ever found out. I was only now understanding the gravity of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Kawaki."

Shaking his head he stepped closer to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be sorry, be safe."

"I'll do my best." I promised and really meant it. I never wanted to go through anything like that ever again.

We stayed at the beach for a little longer until Kawaki walked me home and I was glad he was going to keep being my friend. The two of us hung out again on Sunday and I invited him over to my house later in the afternoon. He got to meet mom and she insisted on cooking something for us, excited to finally meet him and not hesitating to welcome him. The look on his face was funny when she had hugged him and I couldn't help laughing. The weekend had been pretty crazy and I told Shikadai and Metal at school on Monday. It was starting to become a habit, telling them about Kawaki, but it was hard not to. Kawaki was really cool and a good friend that deserved a little bragging here and there. Although I mainly just told them about him because I felt like I was lucky to have him. I felt that especially after what had happened, what I called the almost end of our friendship.

I never found out what happened with Kawaki and those other guys and I didn't ask. It was hard to believe Kawaki hung out with people like Raiko. Sure Kawaki was rough and sometimes a little mean, but he wasn't cruel. He wasn't like them even if he smoked the same stuff they did. Iwabe was another story and I didn't know what to make of him. He seemed close to Kawaki but he also just went along with those other guys. It wasn't clear to me what kind of person he was and I never spent time with him to know, but the jealous and bitter part of me didn't care. As long as he didn't interfere with my weekends, I didn't care what he did. I felt like Kawaki might have been hanging out with those people because he thought he had too, that he was like them somehow. I couldn't tell for sure though.

All I knew was the Kawaki I saw every weekend and I didn't want anyone to think badly of him. I wasn't sure where such a strong urge to defend him came from, but it was there all the same. It got even colder during the next two weeks, but I doubted we would get snow. We spent more time either at my house or in Kawaki's cove with a fire rather than at the beach. Night time was always the coldest and I was really missing the warm weather. The days weren't going by as fast as I had hoped and it seemed the season would be longer than ever. However, I did get to learn more about Kawaki during those days. I already knew he was smart, but the number of times he beat me at a board game had to mean he was a master cheater. There was no way it was a coincidence or skill, I didn't trust that smirk of his.

When mom was awake and cooked for us, I found out what he liked and what he didn't even if he never said it to her face. He always told me afterwards and even then chose his words carefully. I discovered he had a real talent for drawing and wondered why he didn't do it more often. I asked him but he just brushed me off, saying he didn't have time for it. I figured he said that because he would rather smoke or surf. I wanted him to draw me, but he wouldn't and got all huffy about it. It was a shame because he was so good and I couldn't understand what the problem was. Despite learning small things about him, he never liked to talk about himself. He always found one way or another to avoid my questions.

Dad didn't ever get the chance to meet Kawaki, but he heard about him from mom. He was working hard, being the captain was rough and more often than not he quickly ate dinner and went right to sleep. Mom made sure to stay on him about keeping warm while he was out there and remembering to take breaks. She worried about him a lot while he was on the sea and I wished there was something I could do. Dad reassured her, but she still worried. At the very least she knew I was taken care of since Kawaki had my back. I understood now that Kawaki watched out for me because he wanted to and because he cared. All the things I had thought before were just my bitterness at being chosen second that day, I was angry and hurt so I jumped to conclusions. Kawaki didn't fake anything around me and he really did have fun when we hung out just like I did.

The winter was a lot better since he was around, but I was glad when spring finally came. We were able to get back in the ocean and surf, Kawaki missing it even more than I did. We picked back up on my surfing lessons again although I wasn't sure if I could pull off all the tricks he was able to do. I enjoyed surfing, but I still liked to sit back and watch him surf once and awhile. Surfing had taken up most of our time so during spring break Kawaki and I went exploring in the opposite direction of the beach past the lighthouse. I hadn't gone too far in that direction yet and I was still hoping to find a treasure map or maybe even an old pirate ship in a large cove. In the end we only found random things and shells, but there was more left to check out next time he agreed to go with me.

School had been getting more interesting since the activities started and Metal was excited to do some sports. Shikadai wasn't too enthusiastic about physical activity, but he went with us and joined in anyway. I tried different things and had a good time, but nothing really caught my full attention until one of the teachers got the idea to bring animals into the mix. She started a pet club after school and I was all for it. I always loved animals and wanted a dog and maybe a cat too. She got an animal shelter to bring over cats and dogs for us to play with and on fridays a friend of hers brought over farm animals in the field nearby. My favorite was the horses and I was first in line when the owner said we could ride them, I talked Kawaki's ear off about it that weekend. Metal and Shikadai ended up joining different clubs, but it was just as fun regardless.

Things got complicated towards the last month of school. I was more than ready for summer, but the last month and truly been difficult. There was a transfer student in my class and it was crazy to get one this time of year. Everyone was interested in the new guy, Hajime. He came from a big city and was apparently rich though he bragged too much in my opinion. Shikadai and Metal didn't really care about him either and the three of us steered clear. It wasn't that we were trying to be mean, we just wanted to avoid the crowd around Hajime and he was making enough fast friends as it was. I didn't have a problem with him until after that first week and he showed his true nature. I had no idea why, but for some reason he decided to make me his personal target.

People had said mean things to me before, but Hajime was a straight up bully. I didn't do anything to him and yet he made it a point to insult me at least once a day. Metal wanted to fight him while Shikadai told me to ignore him, that he wanted me to fight back so I would get in trouble. However, it was getting harder day by day and he really went for it when he caught me by myself. I was more surprised that anyone that saw kept quiet and pretended I wasn't there except for Hajime's followers, they preferred to join in. He said cruel things to me, but it never got physical so I wasn't sure what to do about it. I didn't think any teachers would believe me and I didn't want mom and dad to worry.

All I could do was put up with it until the month was over and I was proud of myself for getting through it. At first I would say things back to Hajime, but the more I said the worst it got and he seemed to like it when I did. It looked like Shikadai was right and I had done by best to ignore him until the last day of school. I was excited for summer and being free from homework and Hajime. I put everything behind me and focused on the good things to come. Kawaki and I would get to hang out practically every day, it was going to be a lot of fun. Summer time was going to be our time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Kawaki**

Finally summer arrived and with it, more time with Boruto. With him having no school he was around a lot more, every day and for longer hours. We spent nearly all of our time on the beach and walking along it whenever we weren't surfing. He was a quick learner and had gotten even better during the spring. I was honestly glad he was out of school because I did like being with him. He was a lot better than anyone else I hung around and lately I wasn't even meeting with Iwabe more than once a week.

Raiko and I weren't on good terms so we were both avoiding each other and Iwabe was the only one who bothered checking up on me every so often, but I was spending most of my free time with Boruto. I liked him and his family. They were different from anything I was used to. I'd never felt so comfortable anywhere else, not since I didn't have a home anymore. Since the cliff incident, Boruto had kept true to his word and steered clear of strangers and didn't do any exploring without me.

Recently we'd started walking the boardwalk as well, checking out all the different shops. Some days we'd stop for ice cream or spend a while at the arcade, but that was about all we were doing. Neither one of us had ever really messed around at the arcade so we had fun getting used to it and when I was at home by myself, I found myself drawing my friend. Even though when he asked me I turned him down, I'd already drawn him several times since then. Whenever I managed to draw the perfect version, I would gift it to him.

Boruto was still painfully innocent, annoyingly oblivious but I knew those traits only made me like him more. He was so different from everyone else and that's why I couldn't help but worry about him. The urge to see to his well being was strong enough to irk me, but I never bothered fighting it. One day was all it had taken for me to fear him getting into trouble. We were having a lot of fun over the summer but it was flying by.

We were sitting on the beach tonight. It was past midnight but we both liked the beach at night and we'd been staying out late almost every night since the summer had begun. We'd both been quiet for a while, just staring out at the moon looming over the ocean. I could tell Boruto was brooding about something, but I didn't feel the need to question him. I wasn't prepared for what was on his mind.

"I don't want to go back to school." He sighed and then looked at me curiously. "Say, how come you're not in school?"

"Why don't you want to go back?" I asked thoughtfully.

He fell back so he was laying on the sand and turned his blue eyes back to the stars. "Cause it was so much fun hanging out . . . and I'm probably going to get stuck in the same class as Hajime."

I raised a brow at the unfamiliar name. "Who's that?" I asked, already knowing Boruto wasn't a fan of whoever it was.

"Just some jerk who almost everyone likes for some reason." He huffed and then added, "Although I will get to go back to pet club and see Metal and Shikadai at least."

"It doesn't sound like you like him." I hummed, feeling certain he would enjoy being back at school even if he didn't think so.

He held his hand up to the sky before replying. "Hate is a strong word, but he makes me want to use it."

"Why?" It wasn't like him to feel such a way towards someone, so I couldn't help being curious.

"He's a bully." He stated simply. "I don't know what I did, but he doesn't like me either."

I didn't like the thought of someone bullying him but there wasn't much I could do about it. "Don't take any shit from him." I told him seriously. "If he kicks your ass I'll be pissed at you."

He turned his head towards me and dropped his hand. "What?! Why would you be mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Stand up for yourself and beat the shit out of him if you need to."

He blinked at me before he started laughing. "I like that solution, but it'd be better if I didn't. Hajime doesn't hit me or anything though, he just has a big mouth."

"I said don't take his shit and I meant it. You're already pissing me off." I scoffed and laid back on the sand beside him.

He sighed again. "It's not that easy. He likes it when I insult him back, it's really weird."

"If you'd kick his ass one good time it would shut him up." I muttered, already over this guy.

He chuckled and turned the conversation back on me. "Is that how you dealt with bullies?"

"If I ever needed to." I admitted. Taking shit was not something I believed in. "I hope you don't let the guy run over you. If you do… I'll have no choice but to knock you the fuck out."

Boruto sat up and leaned over me, blond hair full of sand. "Oh yeah? Think you can take me?" He asked, eyes full of amusement.

I laughed and tackled him onto his back in the next instant. "I know I can." I taunted him, enjoying the moment as much as he was.

He grinned cheekily and kicked my leg out from underneath me for more leverage, flipping us back over. "Not so fast! I got moves."

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. "You're such a dork." I mused knowing I could never bring myself to hurt him. I'd probably let him kick my ass and I wasn't sure why.

"A dork you hang out with so what does that make you?" He asked before answering his own question. "A bigger dork."

I shrugged and flipped him back onto his back a little rougher than I intended. "Dork, really? I guess." There was no sense in arguing about it.

He laughed and his gaze looked me over. "You're covered in sand."

"So are you, asshole." I smiled and moved off of him, sitting back up and looking back out over the ocean. "Seriously though… you only have a week left huh?"

He sat up as well and brushed his hands through his hair to get the sand out. "Yeah . . . it's gonna suck because now I'm used to seeing you everyday."

"I'll come see you most days." I muttered without thinking about it, surprising myself.

"Really? I'll have to do my homework first if you come during the week." He said. "It'd be easier if we went to the same school and I could see you everyday there too . . . and copy your homework."

I laughed and glanced over at him. "What if you didn't want to be copying mine?" For all he knew I could have really sucked at anything school related. "Guess we'll never find out. My aunt would never go for putting me back in public school."

"How come?" He asked curiously.

Him and his billion questions… "Does it matter?"

"I guess not . . . so you don't do anything school related?"

Figuring it wasn't a big deal if he knew, I told him, "I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. Is it better than public school? I always wondered what that would be like." He said and folded his legs.

"For me, definitely. For you, no. You're too curious to be home all the time." I sighed, laying back again and closing my eyes. "I always hated school… but I guess if I got to go with you it wouldn't be so bad."

"That's because I'm fun." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I wish you could . . . it would be great to have you there."

I wondered if it would be a horrible idea to bring it up. Deep down I knew it wouldn't be good for me and I would more than likely get into trouble some way or another but for some reason, I felt like I wanted to go. Maybe I only wanted to keep an eye on Boruto or maybe I was worried about being bored with him at school most of the time. I wasn't sure what it was that had me interested, but the next day I brought it up to my aunt.

She didn't like the idea at all and went on about how she couldn't trust me with a bunch of kids my age and how she wasn't going to have anything to do with me anymore if I got locked away again—as if she had anything to do with me now. She ranted for a good hour before I left the house, not willing to listen to her shit any longer. Sometimes she was a complete bitch. Maybe I'd changed. Maybe I wouldn't be so bad and it was possible that I could avoid trouble.

Okay, maybe I couldn't but that didn't mean I didn't deserve another chance. Right?

For the next two days, I stayed pissed about her attitude but when Boruto questioned me about it, I didn't tell him what was on my mind. He would probably just get worried and make things worse by questioning me endlessly. I didn't want that and so I tried to keep myself and him distracted as much as I could.

The next day when I woke up and left my room to leave for the day, she stopped me. She didn't look happy, so I was expecting an argument, but instead she admitted that she'd been thinking about the school situation since it had come up and thought it might be best for me to be back in a school setting instead of teaching myself every day. She would register me under the condition that I stayed on my best behavior and I told her that I would do my best.

It had really taken me by surprise and I couldn't wait to tell Boruto. When I made it to the beach that day he wasn't there, so I wandered down towards his house. He wasn't on the beach anywhere so I jogged up to his house and knocked on the door. Boruto's dad was the one who came to answer the door which had me backpedaling in surprise. He was never home when I came by and I hadn't expected him to be now.

"Uh, hey. Is Boruto home?" I asked, staring at his face that looked like a future Boruto.

He studied me for a moment before smiling. "So you're Kawaki? Nice to meet you, please come on in. Boruto's waiting on his mother." He said and stepped aside.

I walked in, accepting the invitation while wondering what Boruto was waiting on her for. "Why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"They're arguing about lunch." He chuckled as we went to the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to be late." Boruto whined, his voice carrying from the kitchen. I could hear his mother's voice but couldn't tell what she was saying. "He doesn't need one, we can just share mine if he's hungry."

"Oh." I nodded, finding this the typical Boruto, and even his mother. "I'll just wait here." I said, making myself at home on the couch.

Boruto's dad sat in the recliner. "Wise decision. Boruto is fighting a losing battle."

"That's nothing unusual." I smiled. "It must be nice for you to have some time at home, huh?" He was always working it seemed.

"Definitely. I'm trying to get more days off and it's looking good, so we'll see how it goes." He said and returned my smile. "Any big plans today? I heard about you and Boruto surfing and I admit I'm jealous. Sounds like fun."

I nodded. "It's a lot of fun and he's gotten pretty good. I don't know what we're doing today. I'll just leave it up to Boruto."

He chuckled. "That could be dangerous, a fifty fifty chance between a good idea and a bad one. My son is impulsive for sure, but I'm sure you two will be alright judging from the countless stories he tells me."

Boruto was so excitable. It was really cute but sometimes annoying as hell. Just as I thought that he came hurrying out of the kitchen, a big brown sack in his hands. I stood up before he ran out without spotting me and his eyes landed on me and widened in surprise.

"Yo."

"Hey!" He grinned. "Sorry I took so long, mom made you lunch."

"Thanks for lunch, mom!" I yelled, grinning at Boruto as I waved to his dad on our way out. As soon as we got outside I stopped him with a hand laying on his shoulder. "Guess what, man."

His expression brightened, excitement clear on his face even though he had no idea what I was talking about. "What? Tell me, tell me."

"My aunt agreed to register me for school." I told him without hesitation and watched as his blue eyes widened.

"No way! That's so awesome!" He exclaimed. "Kawaki, I really hope you get put in my class."

"Yeah that would be cool." I agreed and we started walking towards the beach. I supposed we weren't surfing today since neither one of us were wearing our wetsuits. "And I can keep an eye on you." I snorted.

He shook his head. "Why do you always assume I'm going to cause trouble?" He asked with a laugh.

"Because." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets as we walked down the beach. "But I'm not any better than you, really."

"Does that mean I have to keep an eye on you?" He teased. "Oh, you get to meet Shikadai and Metal too."

I was already over hearing about those two. "Hm." I rolled my eyes but looked away so he wouldn't notice. "Been a long time since I was in school." I wondered if it was even possible for me to attend without having to kick anyone's ass.

The next few days flew by and before I knew it, the first day of school arrived. I'd just barely managed to get registered and get all the supplies I needed to attend. I didn't get my schedule until the morning of when I had to meet the principal. It was mine and Boruto's first year of high school and I wasn't sure if we'd have any classes together or not but when I found my way to my first class and walked in, he was the first thing I spotted.

He was sitting next to a boy with a short ponytail, engaged in conversation and having yet to notice me. I walked over silently, ignoring all the looks I was receiving from the other students. I sat down in the open seat next to him and he turned to glance at me.

"What do you know." I mumbled, smirking at him.

He grinned widely. "Funny meeting you here."

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, wondering what this school year would entail. "This feels weird as fuck."

"I bet." He laughed and introduced me to his friends. "Guys, this is Kawaki."

"What's up, I'm Shikadai." The boy with the ponytail said and the guy in front of him introduced himself as Metal.

Metal was giving Boruto a look before turning back to me. "It's about time we met _the_ Kawaki. You're all he talked about every Monday last year."

Only Monday? "Really?" I laughed. He must have always been excited after the weekends.

"I was just telling them what we did." Boruto explained after giving Metal a dirty look. "I don't see what he's complaining about, I listen to him talk about his training all the time."

"You both are always going on about something." Shikadai said fondly. "Luckily I'm a good enough friend to pay attention."

It felt weird being in a classroom surrounded by a bunch of kids my age but I wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Soon enough the teacher entered and we all had to introduce ourselves. The first day was moving smoothly and then lunch came. Boruto and I stayed close to each other, getting our trays together and then going to sit at an open table together before Shikadai and Metal would undoubtedly join us.

Instead of them though it was a few girls who ended up taking the open seats at our table. One of them had blond hair that was a lot lighter than Boruto's and she leaned close to him, smiling brightly. "Boruto, you haven't introduced me to your friend."

"Uh, do I know you?" Boruto asked.

He wasn't trying to be rude but Shikadai and Metal snorted anyway as they walked up, not appearing to like the fact that their seats were taken.

"What? We had classes together last year." She pouted playfully and started rubbing his arm. "How was your summer?"

Boruto frowned and looked uncomfortable. "It was fine."

Metal and Shikadai sat at the table next to ours, watching everything unfold. I cleared my throat when one of the other girls scooted closer to me, feeling uncomfortable as well and losing my appetite immediately. I sighed and pushed my tray away, staring off at nothing. It probably wasn't a good idea to piss people off on the first day but I was finding it hard to not be a straight up asshole.

"Do you and your friend want to hang out after school?" The blond girl asked hopefully and I couldn't stop myself from scowling but I did keep my mouth shut while hoping Boruto answered like he had some sense.

"Sorry, but no. We already have plans." He said and looked at me, tilting his head to the table Metal and Shikadai were at. "Thanks for the offer though and it was nice seeing you again." He said before picking up his tray and going to the other table.

I followed him quickly, breathing a sigh of relief at being away from those girls. They would have needed not another minute to drive me up the damn wall. I still couldn't bring myself to eat anything but I was glad Boruto wasn't having the same problem.

"Yo, Kawaki. What the hell?"

I turned at the sound of Iwabe's surprised voice and stood up, bumping his fist in greeting. "I didn't know you went to school here." Apparently neither did Boruto judging by the look on his face.

"What's strange here is you being here. Not me." He laughed and leaned closer to me before adding, "Wanna sneak off and get high?"

That was tempting as hell but I wasn't sure how much more time we had for lunch and I didn't really want to risk getting kicked out on the first day… did I? After thinking it over for a moment, I shrugged. "I guess we could."

My eyes caught sight of Boruto's sour expression on my way off with Iwabe. It was wrong of us to be sneaking off and getting high during school hours but there was something thrilling about it. We got high as fuck but still managed to make it to our next classes on time. Or I did anyway. I took another open seat beside Boruto, surprised that we had all of our classes together. He was giving me a look that was far from happy and I just stared at him for what felt like forever, brows raised as I waited for him to tell me what his problem was.

He kept quiet as if he didn't want me to know what had crawled up his ass and died but he was pissing me off so I wasn't going to let it go. "Got a problem?" I asked, running my hand through my hair and kicking back in my seat.

He turned around with a pout. "Quit it. I don't have a problem . . . I'm just . . ." He sighed, not wanting to admit it. "Jealous." He said quietly.

"The hell kind of shit is that?" I frowned, never in a million years expecting that one. I thought he was pissed because I was getting high and then coming to class.

"Well you asked! I didn't even know Iwabe went here and then on your first day he's already dragging you away." He complained.

This was such typical Boruto shit. "He didn't drag me, I went because I wanted to. Relax. I came back." I grumbled and looked to my side at feeling someone staring at me. It was basically everyone on that side of me. What the hell? I looked back at Boruto and gestured to all my onlookers. "The fuck is up with these bitches?"

He looked at them, confused as well. "I don't know . . ." He waited for a few moments to see if they would stop and when they didn't he waved his hand in front of me to get their attention. "Hello, we're having class. Stop staring, it's rude."

"Weirdos." I grumbled but otherwise ignored them.

Soon enough our first day was over and Boruto and I walked home together. It wasn't the shortest walk, but we were always walking so it was no big deal. I had mixed feelings about school at this point. People were already getting on my nerves but I was glad all of my classes were with Boruto. We didn't have any homework today so we stopped by the arcade on our way home to kill some time.

"How come you never talked about all those clingy girls?" I asked, trying to think of a way to get rid of them.

Boruto shrugged. "That's the first time they ever came up to me. I guess that girl was in my class last year, but the only ones I really talked to was Metal and Shikadai. It was weird for sure."

Weird and annoying. I continued my game for a minute before getting bored of it and watching Boruto instead. It wasn't long before I started recognizing kids from the school piling in and I lost interest in the arcade for the day.

"Hey, let's get out of here." I said, grabbing my backpack and his.

He glanced at me for a second and died, the game over appearing on the screen. "Dang it! Alright, let's go."

I handed him his backpack and led the way out, not wanting to deal with any unnecessary people. "We could surf if you want. It's a nice day." I suggested as we started walking down the boardwalk.

"Okay. Will you teach me that one trick you did? The one when you grabbed the side of the board?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded, staring ahead as I walked. "Yeah I'll show you. We better check in with mom first."

"She'll say yes for sure if you ask." He chuckled. "So what did you think of your first day?"

"It was okay. Will be better if mom made something sweet today." I grinned at him. "How much do you wanna bet? I'm thinking cookies."

"I'll take that bet, loser has to do what the winner says for one whole day." He challenged. "You cool with those stakes? I think she made cake."

"Yeah, how could I pass up having you as my personal servant for a day?" I laughed. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass."

He laughed as well before tossing me a cheeky grin. "I can't wait to see your face when you lose, Kawaki."

"Let's race the rest of the way then." I suggested and of course Boruto agreed.

We ran the whole way to his house but ended up making it at the same time and almost knocking each other over as we started up the stairs to the front door. We were both laughing as we stumbled inside and hurried into the kitchen. Hinata was just placing a plate loaded with cookies onto the table and I grinned wider than I ever had.

"Mom! How could you do this to me?!" Boruto groaned and Hinata gave him a confused look.

"What he means to say is thanks for making the cookies you promised us yesterday." I smiled warmly at her and patted Boruto on the back.

Boruto gasped and look between us in disbelief. "What! You totally cheated!"

"You were the one so eager to bet me." I snickered and went to sit at the table frowning when Hinata smacked my hand the instant it stretched out for a cookie. "Why?" I pouted, completely wounded by the rejection.

"Dinner first. And you boys need to wash your hands." She said with a smile. "Quickly now, hop to it."

"Ugh fine." Boruto and I both groaned as we left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

I waited while he washed his hands first and then shoved him out of the way to hurry and wash mine. We both rushed back to the kitchen to find his dad at the table, sneaking a cookie and I pointed at him in shock.

"Hey!" I snapped and elbowed Boruto so he would do something about this betrayal.

Naruto shook his hand in protest, but Boruto wasn't having it. "Mom! Dad's in the cookies!"

Hinata came back into the kitchen and Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "Hey, Honey."

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded and he winced. "Really now, I can't even trust my husband with a plate full of cookies around. I'm giving the boys half of your share."

"Hell yeah." I whispered victoriously and pulled Boruto to the table. "Maybe we should just hang out here today." I suggested when we were both sitting across from his dad. I couldn't help but love being at home with his family. They were a real family and it was nice being with them.

"Sounds good. Will you teach me the trick tomorrow?" He asked.

"What trick?" Naruto voiced, looking between us curiously.

Boruto turned up his nose and crossed his arms. "Traitors don't get to know." He said and Naruto shook his head, a smile on his face.

"It's true." I said quietly in agreement. "And yeah, we'll get on it tomorrow."

Boruto grinned in excitement as Hinata started placing the food out. "There will be a big storm this weekend so it would be better for you two to stay inside then. Naruto, I want you off that ship before it starts."

"I'll do what I can." He promised.

Boruto's room had a great view of the ocean, so I would probably invite myself over so we could sit in his room and watch the storm go on. I didn't know about him, but storms really fascinated me. The four of us ate dinner and then cookies before Boruto and I ran up to his room and started playing his game. It sure beat the hell out of going home to be by myself and for some reason, I was feeling lazy today.

I didn't make it further than one game before I laid back on his bead, so full I could barely move. I really overdid it and suddenly wanted nothing more than to take a nap. My eyes closed after a second and I was already drifting when Boruto suddenly plopped down beside me as if he weighed a thousand pounds.

"Stop it." I groaned and rolled onto my side, facing him. "I'm sleep."

"You're 'sleep'?" He giggled quietly. "If that's the case I guess you can sleepover. Hey, we've never had a sleepover before."

I nodded and yawned before grumbling, "Just a nap."

"Okay."

It was probably a little messed up that I came over, ate his food and now was going to take a nap in his bed but Boruto didn't seem to mind and I didn't give a damn. His bed was comfortable and it took me little to no time to fall asleep.

When I woke up it was late and Boruto was sleeping deeply beside me. I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes. It pissed me off knowing I had to go back to my aunt's place but I didn't have any clothes here at Boruto's. Not wanting him to wake up and think I ran off somewhere, I shook him awake and he sat up immediately as if I startled him.

"Hey, I gotta go home." I told him quietly.

He glanced out the window and then back at me. "Alright. Maybe you could spend the night over the weekend or something." He suggested.

I nodded and got out of bed. "Yeah, I wouldn't go home tonight if I had some clothes." I admitted and grabbed my backpack. "See you in the morning."

"See you." He smiled and laid back down."Bye Kawaki."

As soon as I got to my aunt's place, I passed out not bothering to shower until the following morning. It was a new day, the second day of my first year of high school. I needed to talk to Iwabe and get something to smoke considering I'd been out for a few days now.

After my shower I had to leave quickly or else I'd be late. I was hoping to meet with Boruto and walk with him this morning but I was running too late for that. I still ended up making it to class on time and it was a relatively good day. The whole week wasn't bad really until Friday rolled around and Boruto was late for lunch. We left our class at the same time but he did run off to the bathroom first. It still shouldn't have taken him long, so naturally I felt concerned.

Just as I stood up to go find him, I spotted him coming into the cafeteria, face contorted in a deep frown that I matched as soon as I saw him. I waited for him impatiently, eyes locked solely on him and urging him to tell me what happened as soon as he sat at my table.

When he never said anything, I scowled. "What's up, asshole?"

"Nothing . . . just ran into Hajime." He muttered and started playing with his food.

That bitch again? "The jerk?" I questioned, not liking the way my skin crawled at the thought alone. "What did he do?"

Boruto hesitated for a second, but told me anyway. "He was running his mouth, the usual. I thought I lucked out since he wasn't in our class but of course he's still around. I can't avoid him completely."

I pushed my tray away to concentrate on glaring at him. "Are you telling me you let him run his mouth?"

"Not at first." He insisted and glanced up at me.

"You bowed down to the fucker and let him have his way with you?" I shook my head in disappointment. "Now I'm pissed. What did I tell you?"

"But he gets weird when I talk back." He pointed out. "And I can't hit him if he doesn't hit me first."

"Who the hell told you that?" I gaped at him. "And weird how?"

He stopped playing with his food and furrowed his brow. "What, it's okay if I hit him first?" He asked and added, "I'm not sure how to explain it exactly, but it's creepy."

"If you let him hit you first I will beat the shit out of you." I warned and sighed. "He sounds like a bitch. Where is he anyway?"

Boruto took a quick look around the cafeteria. "He's not in here . . . I don't know where he went."

"Make sure you point him out if you see him." I told him, willing to put the bastard in his place if I needed to.

But he never came into the cafeteria and school ended without incident. Or so I thought, but when I finished talking to my teacher after class and went in search of Boruto I came across him outside right in time to see him knock the hell out of some guy with a strong right hook that impressed me. Feeling amused and proud at the same time, I walked over to him and looked down at the guy holding his bloody nose while laying on the ground.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss that." I hummed, laying my hand on Boruto's shoulder and meeting his eyes. "You really knocked the attitude out of his ass." I teased before looking down at the guy, gaze hardening. "I'm sure of it."

"That . . . felt pretty good." Boruto confessed with a chuckled.

"Of course it did." I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him along with me. "I brought some extra clothes by the way. So, I'm staying over tonight whether you like it or not."

Boruto's face lit up and he cheered, "Alright!"

I smiled to myself as we started walking a little faster. The storm was approaching quickly, dark grey clouds looming overhead. The smell of soon to come rain was thick in the air and I was tempted to suggest hanging out on the beach during it, but I knew his mom would kick our asses. It would still be nice to watch the storm from Boruto's room and his mom would more than likely have something nice to eat for us already waiting. I was really looking forward to spending the night at his place and I knew he was excited about it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Boruto**

Summer was amazing and Kawaki was over literally everyday. Mom and dad had accepted him into the family happily, treating him like a second son. It was great being with him all the time and going to school with him as well was the icing on the cake. The middle school and high school divisions were in the same building, Hikaru academy was huge. So it made sense that I didn't know Iwabe went there and he was an upperclassman, but I tried not to be too bitter about it. Punching Hajime was something I realized I should have done from the beginning just like Kawaki said. I had decided to take his advice and as I was waiting for him after class, Hajime walked up to me. All he got the chance to say was my name before I hit him right in the nose.

Seeing Kawaki proud of me was even better though and I was excited he was sleeping over. However, the storm had me worried. Not just because of dad being out, but because of the storm itself. All long as it only rained and had strong winds, I would be fine. If there was thunder then there would be a problem. I couldn't stand the sound and I didn't want to look like a kid in front of Kawaki. We made it to my house right as it started raining and mom was still in the kitchen cooking dinner. We did our homework in the living room, Kawaki letting me copy some of his answers. Dad made it home about an hour later, soaked to the bone because of the heavy rain. Mom came out of the kitchen when she heard the door, gasping when she saw dad.

"Naruto, you're going to catch a cold." She said as she went over to pat his face with her hand towel. "Where's your umbrella?"

"I lent it to one of the younger boys at the dock." He confessed and mom shook her head fondly. "How was school, boys?"

"Good." I smiled.

"Best day yet." Kawaki chimed in. "Towards the end anyway."

I laughed and dad looked at us curiously. "Is that so?" He mused before mom ushered him into the bedroom to change.

She asked us to set out the plates and said dinner would be ready soon, giving us both a hug before we went into the kitchen. She asked about our day as well and I told her about how pet club wasn't starting until next week. We washed our hands when we were done and joined dad in the living room once he was dry, sitting in the recliner while we sat on the couch. I asked him about work and he sighed, saying it was crazy.

"All the younger boys were on edge because of the storm and some of the older guys teased them about it, some team work, huh?" He said and crossed his arms. "I had my hands full as it was without having to break them up. It's important for everyone to stay calm and work efficiently, the ocean is no joke when a storm is brewing. It hit sooner than we expected too and the waves were throwing a fit."

"I'd like to be out there during a storm one day." Kawaki said thoughtfully.

Dad looked surprised at that and I was too. I knew Kawaki liked storms, but I had no idea he had such a passion for them. "Out on a ship?" I asked and Kawaki nodded.

Dad grinned. "I'll have to take you one of these days."

"You would take me?" Kawaki asked in disbelief and excitement. "That would be awesome."

"You bet!" Dad promised and slapped his knee. "Next time I have to be out there when there's a storm, I'll take you along. But if it happens on a school day you'll have to be 'sick', you know?"

I'd never seen Kawaki grin like he did then. "I'll be sick as hell. I mean. Really sick."

Dad laughed. "It's settled then."

Kawaki turned to me, elbowing my arm. "You hear that? Your dad is so cool." He looked so happy, even his grey eyes sparkled. It was weird, but it was great seeing him that way.

"Yeah, he is. You'll have to tell me all about it when you go." I said before mom came in to tell us dinner was ready.

We all went in to sit down and eat and my parents were glad to hear Kawaki was staying spending the night, not that mom would have let him leave the house in this weather. The wind was picking up and easily heard from inside, the sound of the rain barely carrying over it. I wasn't as worried as before about the thunder since there hadn't been any lightning yet. Kawaki and I took turns taking a shower and then changed into our pajamas, Kawaki preferring to only wear the bottoms. We went to my room for the rest of the night and Kawaki was quick to sit on my bed and look out the window.

"What do you like about storms?" I asked as I sat on the other end of the mattress.

"Everything." He answered quietly. "I love the smell of the rain. How cool a storm looks. I really like drawing similar settings too." He looked at me after a moment and sighed. "You don't like them, do you?"

I ran a hand through my blond hair, wondering how he figured it out. "They're okay . . . just a little intense sometimes."

"You're scared of them." He stated plainly as if he didn't need me to verify. "You shouldn't be… they're really beautiful."

"I'm not scared of them." I insisted and folded my legs.

"But you don't want to be on the boat with me and dad during a storm?" He asked, giving me a disappointed look.

I frowned, not really knowing what to say to that. "I don't know . . . it depends."

"On?"

"How bad the storm is I guess." I answered and looked out the window when I saw a flash of lightning. _Oh no._

"Can I open the window?" Kawaki asked, already up and leaning against it excitedly. The thunder that followed the lightning rumbled loudly and I flinched. "It's about to get good."

Kawaki opened the window and everything sounded much closer. My eyes widened as another flash of lightning went across the black sky and I was trembling before the thunder even hit, the loud bang echoing across the clouds and I hid under the blanket. I covered my ears in hopes to drown it out and clenched my eyes closed, the anticipation of another clap of thunder making my heart pound in fear.

The window snapped shut and then Kawaki snatched the cover off of me, looking down at me with a frown. "You're scared as fuck."

I looked up at him fearfully, wanting to deny it but unable to. Lightning lit up the room and the thunder followed. "Make it stop."

Eyes widening a fraction, Kawaki's face softened and then he sat next to me on the bed. "Hey, don't be scared. It can't hurt you. I promise."

I shook my head, wishing none of this was happening. I wasn't always scared. I didn't used to cower like this, but all it took was one night for that to change. I was little when it happened and I had to stay in the house. Dad was still out at sea and mom had to tend to the lighthouse, leaving me all alone. Everything was different when I was by myself, the sounds were bigger and much scarier. I wanted mom and dad to be there with me, but they couldn't. I was on my own and all I could do was hide and hope it stopped. I knew it was silly to still be afraid at my age. I knew that, but I couldn't help it. I pressed my hands harder over my ears and told myself not to cry. At the very least, I couldn't do that in front of Kawaki.

"No." I whimpered after the next roar of thunder. I wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Hey," Kawaki called loudly, taking hold of my hands and pulling them away from my ears. "Look at me."

My eyes went back to his face as I tried not to pull my hands away.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here." He reassured me, tone softer than it had ever been as he squeezed my hands. "We can do something and forget about the storm if you want."

"L-like . . . like what?" I asked, trying to focus on him instead.

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I'm not the best at coming up with ideas. You're better at that. But I could… show you some of my drawings if you want."

"I like your drawings." I sniffled, heart starting to slow down.

He smiled at me, letting my hands go and getting up. His backpack wasn't far and he quickly got out his sketchpad and returned to the bed, sitting right next to me. "Alright." He breathed and opened up the pad. "I guess I should show you all of them."

I looked quietly as he started from the beginning and showed me what he drew. I was happy and surprised to see some of me in there, but I was mostly blown away. Since he was drawing more frequently, he was getting even better and the details were beautiful. Most of them were of storms over the ocean with the waves crashing into each other while the wind swept over them. The way he had the lightning going through the clouds was really cool and before I knew it I hardly registered the thunder from outside. I gasped when he turned to a page with another storm, but this one had a ship going over the intense waves.

"That's a pirate ship!" I pointed out excitedly.

"You like it?" He asked, looking from the drawing to me with a smile. "I really like this kind of stuff."

"It's awesome." I told him, wondering if they looked so realistic because he sat outside during them.

He nodded in agreement and flipped to the next page. It was blank. "That was all…" He said quietly. "Should I draw you something?"

I thought about it for a moment. "What about a shipwreck?" I asked, still determined to find one someday and hopefully a treasure map.

Kawaki nodded and dug a pencil out of his bag. "It should be old I think. You agree?" He asked, already starting to sketch lines on the page.

"Yeah, really old." I said and watched closely.

"Really old shit, coming right up." He chuckled, making quick work of sketching out the shipwreck.

At first it looked nothing like a shipwreck and more like a bunch of lines, but then it all started coming together. I was invested in watching him draw and couldn't believe how good he was at it. It seemed like no time at all had passed as he brought the drawing to life and I had been gaping at the page for a long time by then. When he stopped and handed it over to me, I took it to look it over. If I hadn't witnessed him drawing it, I probably would have thought he didn't do it.

"You can have that. If you want… and hey, the storm's over."

I glanced out the window, seeing the stars peeking out between the clouds. "You're right." I said and turned back to him, smiling. "Thanks Kawaki . . . for everything."

"Well you don't need to thank me." He huffed, brows narrowing as he looked away from me. "I didn't do anything."

"You did too." I said and carefully placed the drawing on top of my night stand. "Are you tired? Or do you want to stay up and watch a movie?"

"Let's watch a movie." He said, pulling the covers down and getting into my bed.

I got up and went over to pick a movie, putting it in and grabbing the remote before I got into bed next to him. I pressed play but was only able to make it halfway before I fell asleep. I was grateful that Kawaki helped me through the storm and I hoped next time I could get through it on my own, as long as he was there with me. I woke up first the next morning and sleepily got out of bed to brush my teeth. I could smell breakfast from the kitchen and my stomach growled. A look at the clock told me it was late morning, but mom wanted a while to cook. When I went back to wake up Kawaki, I found him sprawled out, having quickly claimed my spot and then some after I left. I chuckled and decided to let him sleep for a little longer.

Dad was in the living room reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee next to him. I said good morning to him and scowled when he made fun of my bedhead. Mom smiled sweetly when I padded into the kitchen, pausing to give me a hug. She told me dad was taking her out on his day off and that she would leave lunch for us in the fridge, sure they would be back before dinner time. It had been a long time since they last went out and I could tell mom was really happy about it. I set up the table once she was finished cooking and then went back upstairs to get Kawaki. He had knocked the pillows on the floor and was tangled up in the blanket, definitely a crazy sleeper.

I walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up." Instead of waking up, he just rolled over and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. I picked up one of the pillows and whacked him with it. "Up and attem!"

"Shut fuck time don't." He groaned and pulled the cover over his head.

I grinned and went to the end of the bed, grabbing his foot from under the cover and tickling it. "Up I say!"

Kawaki snatched his foot away, tucking his knees close to his body. "No!" He whined, shaking his head quickly before settling back down.

I covered my mouth to hide my laugh. Who knew he was like this in the mornings? I thought for a second how to wake him up, having to get more creative. I settled on something classic and went to my door as I stared down my target. Then I dashed to the bed and jumped on top of him, a big 'oof' coming from him in protest.

"Son of a bitch." He wheezed and then tackled me onto my back, glaring down at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

I laughed happily, finally victorious. "Are you awake?"

"Am I alive after that would be a better question. Shit." He scoffed and rolled off of me to lay back on his back. "I think I lost a kidney."

I laughed again and sat up. "Breakfast is ready. Mom and dad are going on a date too so it'll be just us until they get back."

"Breakfast?" He sat up and stretched. "Well I can't pass up mom's cooking so I guess I'll get up."

"You guess." I snorted and then stood, heading to the door. "Come on, let's go before dad eats it all."

Kawaki jumped out of bed and ran past me. "Beat you there." He laughed, running out of my room.

"You cheated!" I yelled as I went after him, trying to catch up.

He beat me to the kitchen with a smug grin of his face, having no shame whatsoever. I huffed as we sat down while mom and dad shared a fond look. Breakfast went by quickly and Kawaki and I talked about what we would do today while mom and dad got ready to go. Surfing was a must and the waves were still excited from the storm last night, the sky clear but the wind still blowing. We headed out to the beach as my parents left and Kawaki stopped by his cove to get his surfboard. We went into the ocean and surfed for a long time, having a blast. I fell off a few times because of how strong the waves were, but it was still really fun. We did tricks and Kawaki showed me some I had never seen before.

I flopped down onto the sand when we came back to the shore, tired and content. Kawaki sat down next to me as we took a break before going inside to eat the lunch mom made. I was ready to go again after eating, but we explored some first instead of getting right back in the water. I was frustrated that we hadn't found another cove yet and it had to happen pretty soon now. We did climb over some big rocks and spotted a couple standing on the beach. I was shocked when the woman suddenly slapped the man, Kawaki laughing at the display. After that we went back to surf for a little bit and then went to the boardwalk. It was fairly crowded and we figured the arcade was too, a lot of people out and about for the weekend.

I found a flyer that said a circus was coming soon and asked Kawaki if he wanted to go, hoping to get up close and personal with an elephant. Kawaki was all for it and I couldn't wait to go. We were heading back home when I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I was about to apologize before I realized who it was, that Raiko guy.

Kawaki suddenly grabbed my arm and shoved me behind him as he moved close to Raiko. "Say something." He hissed and Raiko glared at him but said nothing before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Well that went well." I mused and moved to stand next to Kawaki.

"I need to see Iwabe." He muttered and started walking off.

I followed after him, confused. "How come?"

"Need something."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what that something was, but it sounded important.

I walked with Kawaki around the boardwalk until he found Iwabe. I made a beeline for an ice cream stand while he got whatever he needed from him, deciding to go with cookies and cream for me and chocolate for Kawaki. I gave it to him when he was done and we ate our ice cream on the way back home. He wanted to go to his hideout instead once we reached the beach and I followed him in, mindful of the tide. The sun wasn't setting yet, but it was low in the sky and making everything look orange and pink. I looked out at the water as Kawaki made and lit one of his non cigarettes. We sat in comfortable silence as he smoked and watched when the sun did begin to set. The temperature dropped a little, but it was still warm outside.

I got the urge to surf at night, never having done it before and the full moon giving off enough light for us to see. Kawaki joined me after he was finished smoking, the crash of the waves sounding louder at night. Mom and dad were back when we went into the house and we took a shower before watching a movie with dad in the living room, mom starting on dinner. I loved how comfortable and complete everything felt with Kawaki around and I hoped it would always be like this. We hung out all day Sunday as well and even went to school together on Monday. Hajime steered clear of me and I was very smug about it, making Kawaki laugh. Girls would bug us every now and then, but they finally got the message after I kept telling them no over and over again. I didn't understand why they wanted to hang on Kawaki and I and I didn't want to. We were both happy when it stopped.

Kawaki still left lunch early sometimes to go with Iwabe and people stared at him when he came back. When it happened the first day of school, I thought it was because of Kawaki's piercings. I realized much later that it was because he smelled like the stuff he smoked and told him as much. Kawaki said it wasn't their business what he did, brushing it off as if he couldn't care less. Yet after that he started bringing cologne so the smell wasn't as obvious. Pet club started back up the following week and Metal and Shikadai were still in their own clubs. It wasn't really Kawaki's thing so he didn't join, but he waited for me everyday on the roof, smoking his non cigarettes. I had a great time with all the animals and was once again reminded of how much I wanted a dog. My birthday was coming up in a few months so I would ask my parents then, though Kawaki's was before mine.

I had to start thinking about what I wanted to get him and wanted it to be something he really liked. The circus came up first however, and I was counting down the days. When the day finally came, I had practically dragged Kawaki all the way there. The house of mirrors caught my attention once we went in and we went there first. We played games at the different stands next, winning some prizes. The big tent was where all the performers were and I was excited to see them all. The show was amazing and had all the classics like the man and the lion, the trapeze and the tiny clown car. I nearly lost it when the elephants came out, standing and clapping as loud as I could. Kawaki took me around to another area when the show was over and I couldn't believe what I saw. They were letting people ride elephants.

I was more than ready to get up there and we went to wait in line. We put our prizes to the side when it was our turn and I could barely contain myself, I was really getting to ride an elephant. It was so much fun up there and a lot easier than riding a horse. It was by far the highlight of the circus, I had a blast. We told mom and dad all about it when we went back to my house. Dad was starting to get more hours at work again, but some of them were voluntary. I didn't know why he did that until mom had shocked Kawaki and I with some special news. Kawaki and I were in the living room doing our homework when she sat on the couch, clearing her throat.

"I have some good news." She said, watching our faces closely. "I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped at her sudden and straight forward words. "Y-you're . . ."

"Shi-oot we're gonna have a baby!" Kawaki gasped.

Mom giggled and clasped her hands together. "That's right. A little sister."

"Whoa!" I was taken aback, but still really happy.

"Congrats, mom." Kawaki said and got up to hug her.

She held him tightly, all smiles. "Thank you, dear."

Dad already knew, they were both hiding it from us until the right moment. I didn't know if I would make a good big brother, but I was glad I was going to get the chance to be one. Kawaki and I fussed over her after that, making sure she wasn't over doing it. I helped with the cooking while Kawaki helped with the lighthouse. All four of us talked about what we would do and made plans, the hardest part picking a name. Kawaki actually forgot about his birthday during all the commotion and excitement and was caught by surprise. Mom and I made the cake while dad went to get the presents we asked him to, wrapping them up when he got home. I had finally picked out a present and for him and was told to keep him away from the house until everything was ready. We surfed most of the time and then I ran in the house before him so I could yell surprise. The look on his face was priceless.

We sang happy birthday and he blew out the candles, smiling shyly at all the attention. Dad got him a new surfboard, mom got him some clothes she thought would suit him and I got him an art set. I could tell Kawaki was really happy, but he was also touched. He looked a little sad even and I noticed him tear up a bit. I trapped him in a hug and told him happy birthday again, letting him hide his face on my shoulder. Things calmed down after his birthday, but something was different. It started off as a small feeling I would get when our eyes met, not a big deal but still noticeable. The feeling got bigger and bigger as the days went by and it was getting distracting. I felt funny whenever we would touch, my heart beating faster when Kawaki smiled at me. I had no idea what was going on. It was impossible to ignore and it wasn't a bad feeling. It actually was a good one.

My birthday fell on a school day, but the only other people who knew were Metal and Shikadai. They wished me happy birthday and gave me a present before I went home. I could tell Kawaki was in on whatever my parents had planned, he was in such a rush to get home. I didn't get a dog, but I wasn't too depressed over it. They all sang happy birthday to me and we all spent some time on the beach. Dad got me a surfboard as well and mom got me a cookbook, noticing how I took to it once I started helping her. Kawaki's gift caught me off guard and I never could have guessed what it was. He got me a turtle and I was so happy, I didn't know I even wanted one until I saw him. He was so cute and could play in the sand with me. I gave Kawaki a big thank you hug, my heart feeling funny again when he hugged me back. The turtle was named Bolt and mom and dad got a kick out of it when we told them. It was silly, but it suited him. I made sure to take good care of Bolt and set his glass home in the living room so everyone could enjoy him.

Kawaki was around me all the time and while I loved that, it only helped that feeling grow. It got to the point that I was hyper aware of everything he did. My gaze drifted to him more than it used to and I was thinking about him constantly. I didn't know what was going on and one day I asked my mom about it. We had a long talk and she explained things to me, saying that it was normal. It was confusing to me despite her patience and it made me wonder. My feelings for Kawaki weren't that of a friend anymore, but I still saw him as my best friend. Things were normal between us, but he affected me in a different way. I liked Kawaki . . . I had a crush on him. It was hard to understand at first, but it all made sense. I liked him and that was okay. It was okay to see him in that way. However, I wasn't sure what to do moving forward. How would I act on it? Should I act on it? I liked the way things were now, but what about in the future?

It was a lot to think about and in the end I decided to take it day by day. Being Kawaki's friend meant a lot to me and I wanted it to stay that way for now. I wouldn't worry about my feelings just yet, I would let them grow in peace and enjoy being with him. Hopefully I would know what to do in the future, but I wasn't scared. Kawaki would always be my friend no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Kawaki**

Sometimes it amazed me at how easily I'd come to love Boruto's family. The accepted me so openly and seemed to love me as well so they meant more to me than they could ever know. More than I could ever tell them. Hinata was a sweet woman who was always smiling and spoiling us and Naruto was a hard worker who had a lot of good stories to tell. I was staying over basically every weekend and always dreaded going back to my aunt. Even though she wasn't home most of the time.

Today was a special day, it was the first time Naruto was taking me on his ship because there was a chance we could go through a storm. This was something any boater tried to avoid so it wasn't that Naruto was looking to go out in a storm, but this trip had to be made today and since there was a chance and I was invited, I wasn't going to miss out.

Boruto seemed worried and didn't stop pouting the whole way to the dock. Sometimes he could be so annoying, but I knew how much storms scared him and how worried he truly had to be at the thought of us being on the ship during one. I tried to reassure him because I didn't want to lose the excitement I felt and eventually a smile formed on his face and he let us go.

I'd never before experienced such a rush. We had indeed went right through a storm in the night. It was rough and wild but I wasn't scared. Not even close. I wanted to be in the center of the storm, feel the heavy rain and hear the roar of constant thunder, see the sky light up with each stroke of lightning. It was breathtaking. I never wanted to leave the ship after that and was beside myself when Naruto told me I could join him anytime I wanted.

I didn't make much time for that though. Even though I really liked being on the vast sea, with school going on I still wanted to spend time with Boruto when I could. He was the type to look for trouble if he felt like I was ignoring him so I had to avoid that at all costs. It wasn't hard to avoid, considering I liked being with him more than anyone else anyway.

Time was forever passing us by and before we knew it, little Himawari was born. She was a precious baby girl that Boruto and I both cherished and we started spending a lot of our free time helping out with her. Hinata was tired often and Boruto and I were helping her a lot, even with the lighthouse. Really, it was all fun and Boruto and I got along so easily, more-so than I ever thought I could get along with anyone.

Our freshman year of highschool went by in a blur but we did a lot and we had fun too. The summer was fun and I finally told Boruto about weed. Only because I was tired of him calling my joints 'non-cigarettes'. He still seemed painfully oblivious about many things, but I knew it was just his naturally innocent nature and he didn't care to hang around anyone that was doing bad things. Like me. He seemed surprised to find out that weed was a drug, but then he deemed me normal and didn't think I had a problem so he didn't care.

When he asked what it felt like to be high though, I smacked him upside the head and told him to lose that curiosity. He was way too pure for anything drug-related. Even if it was just weed. At least, that's how I felt at the time. I still smoked and as time went on, I got more and more into the habit. It wasn't that I had to have it, I just liked to smoke and I would do whatever I liked.

My aunt was the only one with the problem. It seemed like every time I was forced to see her she was riding my ass and driving me crazy. I tried to ignore her but it was near impossible with her acting like a total bitch. It was obvious that she hated having me around, even though she didn't have to take care of me or anything. I didn't know what her problem with me actually was but when spring break of my sophomore year came and she restricted me from leaving her house, I really lost it.

Boruto didn't know where I lived and I had no way of getting in contact with him. Even though he had a cell phone now, I didn't and I was forbidden from my aunt's phone. As if I would have asked her for it. I really had grown to detest the woman because I had never done anything wrong to her. I never asked her to let me move in with her. I would have been more than happy to go through a foster home with strangers. I didn't need her.

Stuck in my room with nothing to do, I had a lot of time to think and my thinking turned into brooding. After five days, I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started packing all of my things in the middle of the night. I didn't have much. Just my clothes, school supplies and my art stuff. I was able to carry everything. There was nowhere for me to go, so I ended up lugging everything to my hideout.

Having heard a commotion coming from the cliffs as I entered the cove, I dropped all my stuff off and made my way over there, hoping the guys were there with something to clear my head of everything. They were. I had to see Raiko, but he avoided me because he knew I didn't like his ass and I didn't have any trouble out of anyone else.

One of the guys did tattoos and was doing small ones on anybody who wanted them while everybody drank and smoked. It looked like fun and the guy's freehand skills were amazing, so I ended up getting one on my arm. He laughed about all my clean skin and ended up doing a lot more detail on mine than I was expecting. A sick looking skull surrounded by black flames. I couldn't believe how much I liked it and I knew I'd definitely be getting another tattoo after that.

I drank more than I ever had throughout that night and barely made it back to my cove sometime that next morning. I remember making it to the cove, but how I made it inside was beyond me. When I woke up it was only to a large hand smacking me several times on the cheek. With a groan, I sat up and opened my blurred eyes to see blond hair and blue eyes. But it wasn't Boruto. It was his dad.

Still highly intoxicated, I couldn't make out anything that he was saying to me and I couldn't even stand properly. He forced me up though and somehow I ended up at their place. I woke up in Boruto's bed with a migraine, my whole body so stiff all I could do was groan in misery and hold my head.

"Take it easy, party animal." Boruto said quietly, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "You okay? What happened with you?"

He wasn't mad at me and I felt relief because of that. "Long story." I whispered, running my fingers through my hair. I never meant to end up here, making them have to deal with me.

"You scared mom and me too . . ." He said. "Dad was ready to go over to your aunt's house and tell her off."

"Forget that bitch." I snorted and sat up, ignoring my headache. I had a lot to figure out so I couldn't get comfortable. "I need to go."

Boruto frowned. "But why? Kawaki, you haven't even told me what's going on and now you're leaving?"

I got up with a bit of a struggle and groaned when I saw all my stuff in Boruto's room. "What the fuck…" I muttered and turned back to Boruto. "It's some bullshit. That's it. I'm not going to drag you guys into it." I had to get all my stuff and leave. They were too good to me.

"There you go again." Boruto sighed. "You're not dragging anybody, okay? It's just what you do when you care about someone. Don't try to be difficult, we both know you're not getting past mom."

She would undoubtedly kick my ass and I couldn't stop her. "Well… I'll just have to… sneak out."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? I'm not helping you do that. In fact, I'll probably sabotage you."

I glared at him then. "Asshole." I huffed, palmed my face and stared down at my things.

"Come on, Kawaki." He said and folded his legs. "It's not like you'll be a freeloader. You'll have to do your fair share too. You know you want to, I'm the best roommate you could ask for. It'll be fun."

I turned back to him once more and crossed my arms, shaking my head. "You guys have already talked about this shit, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Damn it." I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the bed beside him. "Don't you think mom and dad are sick of me by now? Not you, you wouldn't get sick of me but them… I don't want them to hate me… like my aunt."

He looked at me thoughtfully before responding. "I don't think they will. You know what kind of people they are, you're basically adopted. I'm sure it will be okay and you can always tell them if you don't like something. If they were sick of you they wouldn't be holding you hostage right now."'

With a long sigh, I laid back on his bed and held my head again. "Oh my god. I can't do this."

"Yeah you can, stop trying to think of excuses." He said and then added, "Now about that tattoo . . ."

"What?" I quipped, having forgotten all about it until he mentioned it.

"You know. The skull with the fire." He reminded. "Did it hurt?"

"Don't think so. I was drunk as fuck so I don't remember feeling anything." I sighed for the umpteenth time.

He chuckled. "I was kidding about the party animal thing, but maybe I was right after all, huh? It's pretty cool though."

"Whatever." I rolled onto my side away from him but then decided to get back in bed so I moved over and got under the covers. "Since I can't leave I'm going back to bed."

"Well good night then." Boruto laughed quietly, turning off the light before settling beside me. "See you in the morning."

Just like that, I was welcomed into the family completely and I started living with them every day. I was given my own room which was weird for me, it was all weird honestly but I couldn't deny that I was happy. They really made me happy. Even the simplest of things like doing chores gave me purpose and I found myself feeling better about life in general as time went on.

Himawari was growing like a weed, but so were Boruto and I. Our sophomore year passed and during the summer I started helping Naruto on his ship, earning some money so that I could have things I wanted. Like a cell phone. Being on the water was another thing that made me happy. By the time our Junior year began, I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. But things were about to start changing for us, Boruto especially it seemed.

It was on our first day back to school that I noticed the change. We were in gym class together when several girls crowded around us and one of them was a little too clingy for his liking. As soon as he got rid of her and we finally managed to get alone, he called her a bitch and I smacked him. I couldn't believe he'd used such profanity and I even asked him who the hell he was, which ended in us getting in a little argument.

I didn't know why he was so angry but it seemed like he was having a lot more attitude recently. Not necessarily towards me, but to everyone. He was focusing on his school work a little too much, I thought. Considering he wasn't exploring like he used to and sometimes if I even brought it up, he would brush it off and act like he had more important things to do. But I knew how important those little adventures were to him, so I couldn't accept it.

We argued about that too. Everybody was getting older and doing a lot more, even his friends were starting to party on the weekends but Boruto didn't seem interested in doing anything like that. I didn't understand. We were still young, but we needed to be out doing things and experiencing life so when some of those girls invited us to a party and Boruto shot her down for the both of us, I decided not to let it go.

It was only after we got home and Boruto went to his room that I confronted him. I was sick of his attitude and tired of him acting so differently out of nowhere so I went to his room and scowled when I found he'd locked his door.

"What the fuck, Boruto? Who the hell do you think you are locking this damn door? Open it now." I demanded and banged on the door when he ignored me. "I'm not fucking around I'll kick this bitch in. Try me."

A few seconds later the door swung open and Boruto glared at me. "What?"

I glared right back. "What do you mean, 'what'?" I snapped. "What?!"

"What the hell are you yelling for?" He asked. "You were the one knocking, so what do you want?"

Not knowing who the fuck he thought he was, I pushed him into his room and slammed the door shut behind me. "What is your problem?" I growled, grabbing hold of him by his shirt before I could stop myself.

"I think it's you that has the problem, why are you grabbing me?" He tried to push me away to get some distance between us but the attempt was futile.

"I'm sick of your shit. Tell me what's gotten into you." I didn't like it and I couldn't calm down until I understood.

He stubbornly started at the floor. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar. Why are you lying to me? What did I do to you?"

Boruto sighed, brow furrowing. "You didn't do anything, I just . . . I've got a lot of things on my mind . . . and I guess I'm not dealing with it that well."

Since we were getting somewhere, I released him and took a deep breath to cool off. "Well then… do you want to talk about it?" I asked, wanting to be there for him if he needed me. Always. He was my best friend after all.

"No." He answered quickly. "Not yet, but . . . soon. Hopefully soon."

It didn't make sense. This wasn't like him. Boruto had always been so open with me, he always told me everything so I didn't get why if something was bothering him so much, he wouldn't want me to know right away. Knowing I couldn't really force it out of him though, I sighed and decided to let it go for the time being.

"We're going to that party tomorrow. Whether you want to or not."

"What?" He asked, blue eyes full of confusion. "Why?"

"What are you going to wear?" I asked, walking over to his closet so I could go through it. "Need your drinking pants."

"You can't be serious." He said in disbelief.

"This looks good." I murmured to myself as I picked a blue collar shirt and then started looking through his jeans.

Boruto groaned in frustration. "You are serious. No. No way, I'm not going."

"Oh, you're fucking going." I grumbled, more to myself than to him as I finally decided on a darker pair of jeans and then grabbed his newest pair of shoes. "Yes." I nodded to myself as I carried everything out and closed his closet, hanging the clothes on the back of the door and setting the shoes down. "Okay," I breathed as I turned back to face him. "You need a haircut."

He took a step back. "You need to stop."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and started dragging him to his bathroom. "I'm just getting started. We're gonna have a great time."

"No! You can't do this to me!" He whined and fought me every step of the way.

"Damn asshole. I'm trying to spend some time with you!" I snapped, snatching him into the bathroom as he tried to get away from me. "Surrender."

He looked around, trying to think of a way out of the situation. "We can do something else, it doesn't have to be some stupid party. We could do something more fun, don't you think?"

"When's the last time you got drunk?" I countered, cocking my left brow.

"I haven't." He said, expression suspicious. "What's your point?"

"How drunk are you gonna get? I can't wait to find out." I mused as I grabbed the scissors and grinned at him. "Now come on, let me take care of that bush."

He shook his head, holding out his hand in protest. "W-wait, let's talk about this. Kawaki, don't. You keep those scissors away from me!"

"Hell no. There's no way you're going anywhere looking like that. Now come here, I'm not playing with you."

Boruto glared at the floor and crossed his arms. "I'm fully against this." He said, but sat still.

I laughed and pulled him against me, forcing him to look in the mirror. "Just picture it." I said, moving my fingers to his hair and pushing it back. "You know you want me to give you a nice little trim."

He kept glaring at me through the mirror, but I could tell he was breaking. "Shut up."

"Gladly." I agreed, pushing him towards the sink and forced his head down.

He huffed in protest, but otherwise kept quiet as I wet his hair and he didn't argue anymore while I cut his hair either. Once I was finished, I dropped the scissors on the sink and wiped my hands on a towel before laying it over his head.

"Now, make sure you clean yourself up. You never know, it's your first party… you might get lucky and find a piece of ass. The girls are all over you this year." I teased.

"Like I care." He scoffed and got up, leaving the bathroom.

I followed him out, not liking his tone. "What now, asshole?" I groaned. "I think a piece of ass is exactly what you need. This fucking attitude… I'm sick of it. Sick."

"You don't know what I need." He said, irritated.

I didn't know why but the way he said that really bugged me and I frowned. Maybe I didn't know him at all anymore. "Okay." I said quietly and decided I needed to leave him alone before we lost our friendship… if we even had one anymore.

Feeling at a loss, I went to my own room and laid on my bed. I couldn't get Boruto out of my head, because he wasn't himself and I didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he'd gotten sick of me and that's what it was. It would make more sense… I knew it wasn't a good idea for me to stay here. A little time apart did people good, right? Thinking this made me feel as if I should leave, at least for a while. Maybe he needed some space.

I would figure it out after the weekend, because I was going to the party with or without him. The next day arrived and I spent some time alone with Himawari after breakfast and when she took her nap, I did the same. After I woke up I started getting ready, picking out my clothes before taking a shower. The night could go well or horribly wrong but I was looking forward to it either way. Being around more people was probably what I needed as well. I couldn't really deal with Boruto as he was now, so this would have to be good for me.

After my shower I got dressed in my favorite faded jeans and a black t-shirt, deciding to wear my boots instead of my tennis shoes. I made it downstairs just as Hinata was finishing up dinner and I offered to set the table. I was in the middle of doing so when Boruto came in, dressed in the clothes I'd picked out for him the day before. He was going to go with me and I couldn't believe how relieved I felt at realizing that.

I watched him as he took his seat at the table, blue eyes avoiding me completely. "Hey." I said as I finished and sat down in my usual seat beside him.

He was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath. "I'm only going because you are . . . who knows what trouble you'll get into if I'm not there to have your back." He said and playfully shoved me with his elbow.

I grinned, feeling even more relieved at this familiar side of him. "That's the damn truth. Glad you finally realized." I laughed.

"I always knew." He said and looked up at me, smiling. "It's about time you finally noticed."

"Who says I've just noticed?" I rolled my eyes. I knew myself better than anyone and while there was a good chance of Boruto keeping me tame, there was always a good chance that somebody would piss me off in some Boruto-related way and I'd kick somebody's ass. "So… should I tell mom… or you?"

"If you tell her she'll think it was your idea. Which it was." He pointed out. "If I tell her she'll think you were going to go without me and I wasn't having it. Which is also true. I should probably tell her."

"Good idea." I agreed with a nod.

Boruto mentioned us going out to Hinata while we were having dinner and after exchanging a look with Naruto she told us it was okay but not to stay out all night. I planned to get drunk though, and Boruto too so I wasn't so sure about us making it back home so I asked if we could stay the night and Naruto was the one who approved it.

I was excited for the night ahead and it wasn't long after dinner before Boruto and I left the house and went on our way to the girl's place. Her parents were out of town so it was probably going to be a pretty wild party, or at least I hoped so. I couldn't even imagine Boruto drinking really and I figured he was going to be a pain in my ass and try to refuse it, but he was going to have at least one drink with me or else.

"Are you excited?" I asked as we walked up towards the house. There were several people hanging out on the porch, drinks in hand. The music was loud even from the distance.

"I don't know." He said, sounding nervous. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Drink, fuck around." I shrugged. "Iwabe should be here so I'm going to get high and drunk. Don't worry, you're not going to do all that."

He shook his head. "I should have known. So you're going to go off with Iwabe while I get drunk around some strangers?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair, which looked great enough for me to be proud of myself. "As if I'd let you out of my sight around a bunch of strangers with you drinking."

"Good."

I led him into the house that was packed with more people than I expected. Even I had never been to a party quite like this, so I was looking forward to it. We knew most of the people from school and a lot of my older friends were there as well. They were the easiest to deal with, so I pulled Boruto with me to where they were and got us both a beer. I handed Boruto his before opening mine and drinking several swallows. It had been a while, so I wanted to get fucked up, but not too much since I would have to keep an eye on Boruto.

Iwabe was quick to fire something up and we stood in a small circle on the back porch, smoking and drinking. I was having a good time already, but also trying to liven Boruto up. He kept smelling his beer instead of drinking it but I didn't call him out until we finished smoking and I pulled him to the side.

"It's beer. It doesn't smell good. You drink it." I told him.

He huffed at me before staring at the beer again. "Well . . . here goes nothing." He said and finally took a sip. I waited for a reaction but there wasn't one, he just kept a straight face. Then he hummed and brought it back to his lips, taking a real drink.

"You like it, huh?" I mused and had another drink of my own. "Just don't drink too fast, okay?"

"Okay." He said and met my gaze. "I really thought it was going to taste bad, but it doesn't."

I nodded in understanding. "Not everybody takes to beer, but I prefer it myself." I told him and he seemed to agree.

We drank for a while, both of us sipping and pacing ourselves but the effects were worse on me since I had smoked several times already. I could never pass it up when the guys started smoking, but I didn't smoke that often so I was high as fuck and the alcohol wasn't helping. Boruto was only on his second beer and he looked fine, but I knew he was probably starting to feel it a little bit.

I was happy that he didn't seem to be having an awful time. Nobody in my group excluded him, because they knew better than to try some shit like that. Everybody seemed to want to talk to him and the more he drank, the more he talked back. It was starting to feel like I had my old buddy back, but I got a little worried when the girl who was crushing on him found us.

"Boruto!" She squealed in delight, running up to him and locking him in a tight embrace. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah . . ." He said, mouth in a thin line. "Uh, you can let go now."

"Sorry." She giggled and released him, but still stood close. "You got a haircut… it looks nice."

"Thanks. Kawaki did it for me, he's not half bad." He said and shot me a cheeky look.

I held my hand over my heart and faked a pout, his compliment making me happy. I decided to keep quiet and see what happened between him and the girl. She was pretty… and pretty crazy about him, but he didn't seem interested.

"Can we hang out together?" She asked him hopefully, her hand clutching at the hem of his shirt. She'd better not wrinkle him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pretending he didn't know.

"I mean… just me and you for a while." She said and I cocked a brow and sipped my beer, trying to mind my own business.

Boruto frowned and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. " . . . Alright."

I choked on the beer I'd been drinking and coughed to clear my windpipe while Boruto let the girl take him away. What the hell? How was I going to keep an eye on him if he was trying to get a piece of ass for real? This couldn't be good. It definitely didn't feel right… but it's what we'd come for… wasn't it? This was what he needed… As much as I tried to convince myself of that though, I just didn't like it.

There wasn't much time for me to dread on it, the guys were passing around shots and starting to smoke something else and I wasn't missing out on anything. I was getting a bit carried away and I knew it, but I didn't really care anymore. Boruto could take care of himself. He was with a pretty girl that really liked him and if he really needed me, he would find me for sure. I didn't need to worry about him.

Eventually I cleared my mind of him and hoped he was enjoying himself. I was having a good time, but I knew I needed to stop drinking for a while because I was too high to be really getting drunk. Or anymore than I already was anyway. I was leaning against the banister on the porch, talking to Iwabe when a girl suddenly hopped in front of me. She was wearing a low-cut crop-top and I watched as she stuck a shot glass between her breasts and another girl poured some liquor into it.

"How about a shot?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Iwabe, take a shot." I said, looking from the girl to him and he grinned, more than willing to accept the offer in my place.

"No, no. This one's for you." She giggled, resting her hands on my shoulders and moving even closer to me.

I really didn't want her touching me nor did I want to take the shot from her, but I had an audience and figured I might as well do it and get it over with. Not wanting to waste any time, I leaned forward and took the skinny glass between my lips, pulling it from her cleavage and tilting my head back to take the shot.

"Ooh." She hummed and took the glass from me. "Oh wait, you've got a little-" She trailed off and moved her face closer to mine. I stiffened in surprise when she licked the side of my mouth. She was really forward and apparently had no shame.

I tried to focus on the burn I felt from the liquor going down, but she wasn't moving away from me. She wanted more and brazenly ran her tongue across my lips before kissing me. I didn't plan to return her kiss and didn't have a chance to either before I heard Boruto's voice.

"I'm gonna hurl." He groaned and I pushed the girl away from me just in time to see him running back into the house.

Wondering how much he'd drank, I cursed and hurried behind him inside and to the bathroom. He slammed the door in my face, but I opened it right after and frowned as he knelt at the toilet.

"What the hell? You were drinking in here?" I scoffed, confused because I thought he was with that girl, not drinking… without me.

"G-go away." He breathed before throwing up in the toilet, knuckles white as he clutched the sides.

Rolling my eyes, I plundered through the cabinets until I found a clean washcloth and went to the sink to wet it for him. "Not a chance." I sighed as I cut the water off and wring the rag out. "Why did you start drinking again? I told you to keep it slow."

He shook his head, breath uneven. "No."

"What?" I scowled at the back of his head and folded the rag before laying it on the back of his neck. "That doesn't answer my question."

He tried to swat me away before he threw up once more, groaning afterwards. I sighed and knelt beside him, rubbing his back. I never wanted him to drink enough to get sick, so I felt guilty for letting him out of my sight after all.

"Well, you'll feel better once you get it all out." I said quietly, wondering if something bad happened between him and that girl.

He leaned his forehead on his arm, trying to fight off the nausea. "Stop . . . it. Why are . . . you here?"

I forced his head up, pulled the rag from his neck and started wiping his face with it. "I have to look out for you, right? It's my fault you're sick…"

"You've got . . . more important things . . . to do." He frowned, but wasn't trying to push me away anymore.

My brows furrowed at his words, but I ignored them while I cleaned his mouth. His face was red and his skin was hot. I felt so guilty… all I wanted was for him to have a good time but that had gone downhill quickly. I was also angry because he thought I had more important things to do… but nothing was more important to me than him.

"Should I put you to bed?" I asked, noticing his body had calmed and it didn't seem as if he'd get sick again.

He didn't reply, but his hand came up to hold onto my shirt tightly. The forlorn look on his face made my frown deepen and I stood up, pulling him to his feet. Boruto kept quiet as I helped him out of the bathroom and through the house until I found one of the guest rooms that didn't already have someone inside, though not before I had seen some things I couldn't unsee.

When I got Boruto in the bed, I sat on the edge of it and stared at the floor, wondering how I could have messed this night up so horribly. He'd probably never want to drink or party again. I really wanted his first experience to be good, but it was too late now.

His hand took hold of my shirt again and he looked like he was about to pass out. "Don't go." He whispered, eyes sliding closed without his permission.

I smiled softly as I watched him. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised as he drifted off to sleep.

For a long time after Boruto went to sleep, I just stared at the floor. Even as he slept, Boruto held onto my shirt and I didn't move for a long time, until I decided to go to sleep as well and I got up to lock the door. It had been a long time since we'd slept in the same bed. We really weren't kids anymore, but it didn't feel wrong or anything. I didn't have any trouble falling asleep, I slept hard and couldn't believe it when I woke up before Boruto.

He usually wasn't a deep sleeper, but even after I shook him he didn't wake up. "Boruto." I called to him, shaking him more firmly until he stirred. "Get up, I'm ready to get out of here." I said as soon as his eyes peeked open.

He blinked a few times before looking around, a little confused. "What?"

"I'm ready to go home so come on, or I'll leave your ass." I said, getting up.

Boruto sat up and took a moment to think, realization crossing his features soon afterward. "Oh." He got up as well and led the way to the door.

Everybody else that was in the house was passed out still so nobody stopped us on our way out. We had a decent walk to get home so I wasn't lollygagging, the only thing on my mind was my own bed at home. A nice hot meal. More sleep. It sounded really good. There was no better way to spend a Sunday before returning to school Monday morning. Even as I thought that though, I remembered all the Sundays Boruto and I used to explore and surf. Even if we were just sitting on the beach doing nothing… I missed it. I wanted to do more of that.

Boruto was more quiet than he'd ever been and I was sure he was mad at me for letting him drink too much, so before we walked into the house once we arrived, I grabbed his wrist to stop him, wanting to apologize.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." I told him and frowned at the way he avoided my gaze.

"Sorry about what?" He asked hesitantly.

"Last night." I shrugged. "I should have kept a better eye on you."

He shook his head with a small laugh, but it was bitter and absent of humor. "I was fine . . . and you were preoccupied."

"Preoccupied?" I repeated, not understanding. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We were at a party." He said. "You were having fun with your friends and . . . and with that girl. You can't waste all your time watching me."

"What girl?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I was at the party with you. You're my friend. Nobody else mattered. You were the one who left me for a girl." I was surprised I threw that out there considering I was the one telling him to get him some.

Boruto shuddered. "Yeah, I did . . . and I hated it."

He hated it? "Why?" I asked, wondering what happened. "Were you scared?"

"No." He said and then sighed. "Kawaki, I'm not mad. You were enjoying yourself kissing that girl and I got carried away and drank too much. It was a crazy night. So . . . so it's okay."

I had to search my memory to figure out what girl he was talking about, but when I thought about it, I remembered. He must have felt bad that I ran after him instead of hanging out with that girl. But I never even kissed her. I didn't even like her. I didn't even know who she was.

"I'd rather spend the night with you than anyone else." I admitted, hoping to reassure him. "But I guess it doesn't matter as long as you're not mad at me."

Boruto didn't get a chance to say anything in response before Hinata opened the door and greeted us both with a hug, having lunch ready. We ate and then went our separate ways. I ended up crashing most of the day and night and wasn't looking forward to going back to school. I was ready to graduate and put it all behind me so I could start working full time and get a place of my own. But I still had nearly two years left. I knew I needed to get away from Boruto though, because I couldn't help feeling that we'd lose our friendship if I didn't. It had already changed so much since I moved in.

I hoped if I gave him some space at least, he'd come back to me. Like he used to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Boruto**

When I first realized my feelings for Kawaki, I thought I understood what it meant. I was okay with it and saw it as a crush, something that wouldn't change anything between us. I was wrong. All I did was put it off, not realizing that my feelings would grow and grow until they exploded. It drove me insane. One day I would want to be as close as possible to him and the next I wanted to punch his lights out. It was hard enough dealing with growing up, these last few years went faster than the rest, but everything I was learning and going through made me upset. I wanted things to be normal, but they couldn't be. Not anymore.

I liked Kawaki.

I wanted to be with him . . . romantically. I could accept that. I was fine with that, but what was I supposed to do about it? I couldn't just go for it, right? I had no idea how he would react if I told him and it could end up pushing him away. I knew we would always be friends, but that didn't mean he would be comfortable being around me when I saw him in that way. I wasn't scared of rejection, I could deal with that. I was afraid that he couldn't be around me without thinking about how I felt, that things would be weird between us. I didn't want him to push me away because he felt uncomfortable.

Sometimes I wished he would figure it out on his own and other times I was worried he would notice. I couldn't stand it when girls threw themselves all over him and even more so when they did it to me, I didn't swing that way. It made me angry having them around and even I got surprised with how jealous I got when it came to Kawaki, it was really intense. I didn't want girls so much as looking at him like that, I got so worked up in a matter of seconds. More often than not I had to bite my tongue and not say anything or else I would give myself away.

It would get to the point that I only wanted him to look at me and that's when I got angry with myself. I couldn't do this to him, what right did I have? He was just my friend and I had no say in who he got close with. I was making things hard on the both of us and I realized that. I got frustrated with my feelings and sometimes ended up taking it out on him, straining our friendship. I was going to end up ruining everything if I didn't get a hold of myself, but it was hard. I liked him, I really liked him.

I tired to do things differently, going as far as to agree to spend some time alone with that girl at the party we went to. I thought maybe I could get over it . . . but it didn't work like that. I just wasn't into girls. I knew that and yet I tried to force myself. I was so stupid. I didn't like it when she touched me, her intentions made my skin crawl. She was constantly rubbing my arms and shoulders and I drew the line when she tried to kiss me. I didn't feel bad ditching her as fast as I could, glad she took the hint and stayed away from me for the rest of the night.

However, that was only the beginning of the shit that went down that night. I didn't want to go back to Kawaki and decided to wander around on my own. I had regretted coming along and wished things were simple, like they used to be when we were children, everything was so easy then. I ended up drowning my sadness in liquor and tried the different drinks they had at the party. That was a bad idea all on its own, but it made everything else seem more raw. That's why it hurt more than it should have when I saw Kawaki with that girl. All the alcohol had made me sick, but the disgusting sight before me is what turned my stomach and the next thing I knew I was running to the nearest bathroom.

I didn't expect Kawaki to follow me and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. It felt like a slap in the face, especially since he had better things to be doing. What did he care if I was sick or not? What did he care if I was there or not? He seemed just fine on his own with that bitch, what did he need me for? I didn't want him to help me. I didn't want him to touch me, but I was in no state to push him away. I gave up on fighting him, but I wasn't going to be nice to him after what he had done. It was shameful how much I enjoyed his attention, his touch, how I craved it. I was pissed at him and his betrayal and yet . . . I didn't want him to leave after all.

I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted him to choose me.

It seemed I was just setting myself up to get hurt. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything, it just caused more problems. We were sixteen now and I was still pouting like kid. Though Kawaki was always mature for his age, he had everything figured out and did what he wanted. When he had apologized the next morning, for a second I actually thought he was talking about kissing that girl. Just how stupid was I? I was upset at myself and him for not understanding, even though it wasn't his fault. He had tried to make me feel better and reassure me about how important I was to him. But he didn't mean it the way I wanted him to, that's what made it painful.

I was going to end up destroying our friendship if I didn't do anything so I needed to make a decision. I had to risk it and tell him how I felt or I had to hold back and try to get over him, at the very least making it so we could still be friends without him worrying and feeling uncomfortable. I fought with myself over it for a while, but I knew I needed to decide soon. However, which choice was the right one? I came close to confiding in mom and asking her what she thought, but I didn't want to put any pressure on her. She had her hands full with Himawari. Dad couldn't keep something like this a secret, I couldn't talk to him about it either unless I wanted him running his mouth to mom. It was up to me, I was on my own.

Regardless, I wanted to make things right with Kawaki while I made up my mind. I needed to grow up and stop blaming him for everything I was going through. He deserved better than that, my best friend deserved better from me. I headed up to the roof after pet club had ended, knowing Kawaki was smoking up there while he waited for me. It was pure luck he hadn't gotten caught yet.

"Hey." I greeted when I walked over to him, his grey eyes turning to me at the sound of my voice.

"Hey." He flicked his joint behind him and got up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded and we started going down the stairs. "Do you wanna go surfing today?"

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Yeah, I do."

I smiled happily. "It's been too long, right? I hope I haven't lost my touch and fall on my ass."

Kawaki laughed and bumped his arm against mine. "You're totally gonna wipe out."

"Probably. Are you gonna teach me all over again?" I asked as we got to the hallway and made our way outside.

"Doubt it. I'll probably just laugh at your ass." He chuckled.

"Hey!" I laughed and pushed his arm. "Don't leave me to make a fool of myself."

"You're right. I'll have to help you out." He hummed. "But, I almost forgot… I have to go to Iwabe's later today. After we surf, I mean."

He was probably low on weed. "Okay."

"Do you… want to come with me?" He asked hesitantly.

I raised a brow at that, he'd never invited me before. "Sure, but aren't you two just going to smoke?"

"We'll smoke but Taisuke will be there. I'm getting a tattoo tonight."

"You are?" I asked excitedly. "That's so cool! Do you already know what you want?"

"I have some ideas. But not exactly." He told me as we walked. "I'm thinking about starting a sleeve though, so there will be a lot of work and a lot of sessions."

"A sleeve is over your whole arm, right? That sounds like it's going to hurt." I said, worrying a little. "During your first tattoo you didn't feel it because you were drunk."

"We can't do the whole sleeve at once. He said I wouldn't be able to take more than a few hours at a time. But I wasn't drunk when I got my second tattoo and I actually like it. It doesn't hurt like you think."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Your first one is still my favorite. Is the sleeve going to be colored?"

"If there is color it will be minimal. I might get him to draw everything up tonight, if I can make a decision."

I tried to picture it, Kawaki with a sleeve tattoo. "I can't wait to see it. Do you think if I got a tattoo it would suit me?"

He looked taken aback by my question and frowned before answering. "I… don't want you to get one."

I didn't know why exactly, but his words made me smile. "Alright, I won't. What about a piercing?" I asked teasingly.

A strange look that I couldn't place crossed his features before he scoffed. "Stop playing." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I watched the movement, his black hair falling back into place in his undercut. I couldn't remember the first time I noticed how good looking he was. Perhaps I always knew, but it never hit me like this until now. I looked away before I started to blush. We changed into our wetsuits when we got home and grabbed our surfboards, diving into the ocean. I had been so caught up in my head that I stopped doing the things I used to at home. I missed the ocean, the beach, exploring and spending time with Kawaki. I couldn't imagine what he had thought and felt and I wished I hadn't created this distance between us. I hadn't decided what to do about my feelings yet, but I would fix this. I would make it right.

I did in fact fall off my board more times than I'd like to admit, but it was still fun and Kawaki helped me get back into the feel of it. We went over to Iwabe's after and Kawaki got Taisuke to draw a sketch like he said he would. I sat and watched the process while Kawaki smoked and talked with Iwabe, wondering how he could do that with a needle in his skin. I ended up going with him for the rest of his sessions until his sleeve was finally finished a couple months later. He couldn't surf during that time because he had to let it heal between sessions, but he still wanted to watch me. Most of the time I decided to take him exploring instead though and we would hang out at the boardwalk as well. I felt like we were getting back to the way things used to be during those two months, but I still hadn't made a decision.

However, I'd have some alone time to think while Kawaki went to work with my dad during the weekend. I was surprised at first, but then felt silly for being so. Kawaki and dad had a lot in common and dad loved teaching him everything he could out on the sea. Himawari had asked to go with them, but mom shot that down quickly. I brought Himawari with me to the dock to see them off so she would cheer up and it seemed to work.

"Bye, daddy! Bye Kawaki!" She yelled even though they were standing right in front of us. "Be safe!"

"Bye cutie." Kawaki said, kneeling down to kiss her forehead. "See you in a couple days."

Himawari giggled before reaching up to hug him. Then dad picked her up in a tight hug, leaving kisses all over her face as she squealed.

"I've got a job for you." I told Kawaki as he stood back up.

"Oh?" He quirked a brow and smiled at me. "Like what?"

"Draw me some pictures of what you see out there, especially if you run into a storm." I grinned.

His expression softened and he bumped his fist against my chest. "You got it."

Himawari and I watched as they got on the ship, waving once it pulled off and left the dock. Mom and Himawari had some play dates planned for the weekend so I ended up staying over at Shikadai's house. Metal was off on some training trip with his dad which to this day I still didn't understand. What were they even training for? I knew there was something different about Shikadai when I saw him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We lazed around his house for a while and played both board and video games until we stopped to eat. It was then that I finally realized what had changed.

"What's that in your mouth?" I asked him, having caught a glimpse of something silver. Shikadai chuckled before sticking his tongue out, revealing a silver ball in the center. "Is that . . . a piercing?"

"Yep." He said and put his tongue back in his mouth.

"What the hell? Since when? You didn't have that yesterday, I'm pretty sure." I didn't even know he was into piercings.

He shrugged. "Got it Monday, but you were too busy following Kawaki around to notice."

"I was not!" I protested, wondering just how much he knew. He was too smart for his own good. "Why a tongue piercing though? I know that hurt."

"Because it's cool." He said like it was obvious. "It didn't hurt too bad and I'm used to the feel of it now, but it was weird at first. I was constantly rolling it around."

I had to admit it was cool, I just didn't expect it. "Yeah? Maybe I'll get one . . ."

Shikadai snorted. "Sure you will."

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I won't?" I asked, not about to back down from a challenge.

Shikadai studied my expression before answering. "No, I don't."

"We'll see about that." I huffed and he gave me a knowing look. He really didn't think I was going to do it.

We finished eating and then went back to gaming, but it wasn't over. The next day I had him take me to the place he got it done and asked to get it. Shikadai tried to get me to change my mind once he saw I was really about to do it, but I wouldn't listen. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it wasn't that bad at all. Although my tongue was swollen for the next two days. I couldn't manage to eat anything other than ice cream and Shikadai kept saying he was going to kill me if my mom blamed him for this. I didn't think she would be too upset, but she wouldn't like that I hadn't asked and talked about it with her first. It felt weird though just like Shikadai had said his felt afterwards. Kawaki and dad didn't come home Sunday night like they were supposed to and mom and I were worried. It wasn't the first time dad's schedule was a little off, but it was still unsettling.

I stayed up in the lighthouse Monday night and made sure the light kept shining to show them the way home. I didn't work the lighthouse very often and I had to commend my mom and Kawaki for being able to handle it. It was a lot of pressure and all you could do was sit and worry, waiting to hear the sound of the horn. It was so nerve wracking. I breathed a long sigh of relief when I did hear the horn and waited for a bit before I headed back to the house. Mom was more relaxed as well, having heard it too and went to work finishing up dinner with Himawari's help. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas, the sound of the front door and dad's loud voice carrying up to my room. I quickly finished drying my hair and opened my bedroom door, jumping when I saw Kawaki on the other side.

"Whoa! Welcome back." I chuckled and let him in.

"We went through the craziest storm!" He told me excitedly as he walked in and handed me a sketchpad as soon as I turned around to face him. "I barely slept." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I managed to finish several drawings though."

I smiled broadly at his excitement and was eager to see what he drew. "Sounds like I missed out!" I said and sat on the edge of my bed, folding my legs. "Tell me, how was it?" I asked as I started looking through the sketchpad, his talent never failing to amaze me.

"It was so fucking fun. More of a rush than I'm used to."

"Dad let you steer yet?" I asked, running my fingers fondly over one of the storm drawings, knowing it would be my favorite.

"There's a lot more to it than that… but yeah. I've come a long way."

I nodded in agreement and looked up at him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

He smiled and shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Well, I couldn't really turn you down."

I laughed at that, knowing he usually had no trouble telling people no. "Can't say that doesn't make me happy."

Kawaki's face suddenly fell and he moved closer to me, leaning down until his face was right in front of mine, barely a breath away. I stiffened just before his hand moved to grab hold of my face. "What the fuck is that in your mouth?"

My heart was beating quickly in my chest and I tried to push his hand away. "Uh, nothing."

His other hand grabbed at the back of my hair and he forced my head back. Too close. Way too close. My lips parted against my will as I sucked in a breath and he gaped at me.

"What… the fuck." He muttered, as if at a loss. "You didn't." He shook his head, eyes on my mouth. "You fucking did."

I hadn't even thought about what his reaction would be to my tongue piercing. "Surprise?"

"Why… the hell…" He shook his head again and backed away, pulling his hands away from me so fast you would have thought he'd been burned. He went pale and started looking around as he thought over something. Then he just left my room without another word.

I sighed and ran a hand through my blond hair. That could have gone worse, probably. Though it didn't go that well either. I hoped he wasn't angry with me for getting it. I might have rushed into it, but I did like it. Maybe he thought it didn't suit me. Then again I shouldn't be worrying about if he likes the way I look . . . it was clear he'd prefer a girl anyday. It made me wonder just what I expected to happen if I told him how I felt. I never worried about being rejected, I expected it, but what would be the point in saying anything? Did I want an outlet for my feelings? I thought it was because I couldn't keep it in anymore, that I couldn't keep it hidden. I thought so . . . but that wasn't really true . . . was it?

If I told him then I would try to hide it so he wouldn't have to think about it, so he wouldn't be uncomfortable around me. If I didn't tell him then I would have to hide it until I was over him, or forever if that never happened. Either way I was hiding my feelings. So what was the difference? Perhaps the decision wasn't as hard as I thought it was. I didn't have a real reason to take the risk and tell him, nothing good would come out of it. It hasn't been easy hiding my feelings, but maybe I would get better at it. It would be better that way. I decided, I wouldn't tell him. We would keep being friends without me messing it up, I would protect our friendship. That was the best solution.

I went down stairs for dinner and sat down with everyone else. Kawaki was quiet and paid attention to his food more than anything else, avoiding my gaze. I knew it was best to leave him alone for a while when he got like this, but I hated being at odds with him. He started talking to me again the next day, but he still refused to look at me. It didn't seem like he was angry, but something else that I couldn't figure out. I did my best the next few weeks and Kawaki seemed to forgive me, finally making eye contact. We kept surfing and explored sometimes when we had the time. Things were going well between us and I was able to handle it fairly well as long as I didn't get too close to him. It didn't really get easier to put my feelings aside, but I was trying and hoped it would. It looked like I could pull it off and manage to keep myself in line, that is, until I fucked it all up.

It was on a weekend when we stayed out late on the beach, surfing under the stars. Kawaki smoked for a bit in his hideout and I showed off the tricks he had taught me. It was a great night and everything was going well, so well in fact that I forgot myself and just enjoyed being with him. It started with a cheeky remark on my part and some teasing on his that had us pushing at each other and wrestling in the sand. We were laughing and having fun and I ended up pinning Kawaki on his back, but I could tell by his smirk that he let me. He stared up at me with those grey eyes and that damn smirk, his black hair full of sand and skin lit by the moonlight. It was impossible for me to resist in that moment. I liked him so much, he truly had no idea. He was more to me than just my best friend and I adored him. There was no way I could have stopped myself, absolutely no way.

I closed the distance between us and covered his lips with my own in a soft kiss. I was lost in complete bliss for all of two seconds before I realized he was tense underneath me, before I realized what I just did. I quickly got off of him and moved a few feet away, blue eyes wide in mortification. What had I done? Kawaki sat up and stared at nothing, his expression lost. What was wrong with me, I had ruined everything.

"I-I . . . I'm sorry." I whispered and got to my feet, running back to the house.

I went to my room and shut the door, breath coming out panicked. I couldn't believe I really did that. After trying so hard, after going through what I did, I let myself get carried away. I was so angry at myself and scared at what the consequences would be. He wouldn't be able to look at me the same, I destroyed the peace and comfort we shared. I had finally decided what to do, I was finally moving forward and then I screwed it all up. The tears that slid down my face were a mix of anger and sadness, my hands going up to cover my mouth and muffle my sobs. _Damn it all!_ Things were normal between us and now it was all over. How was I going to face him? What was I going to tell him now? I had forced myself in a corner and there wasn't a way out.

It took me a long time to calm down and drag myself into the shower to wash away the sand and hopefully some of my regret. There wasn't anything I could do, it was out in the open now. I had to stop crying and think of a way to save things, to control the damage I had done. No matter what I didn't want to lose my best friend. I just had to convince him that nothing had to change, that I could still be the friend he knew and he didn't have to worry. I wasn't sure how to do that yet, but I would come up with something. I got out of the shower on shaky legs and caught sight of my puffy eyes in the mirror. I looked like I'd been watching titanic. I turned on the sink and washed my face to try to make it look better.

Then I went and changed into my pajamas, burying myself in covers when I got in bed. I hugged a pillow to my chest and tried not to get worked up again as I thought about it, what had happened and what I was going to do. I couldn't deny it. Kissing him had been . . . wonderful. It might have been short and my first, but it was perfect. I felt guilty thinking that way when I had more important things to worry about like our friendship. I didn't deserve to be thinking those things. I had to fix this and would have to face Kawaki to do it. I just had to be brave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Kawaki**

Staring out over the ocean as the sun rose, I found myself still at a loss after Boruto suddenly kissed me. It was so unexpected, so quick and apparently accidental but it happened… and I'd never felt more confused about anything. I could only imagine how he must have felt after doing it and running off like he had. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. It had been hours since then, and I still hadn't moved.

There was so much on my mind. Why he did it… if it just happened or if it was something he had wanted to do for a while. I had no idea how he felt… but I didn't know how I felt either. Why didn't I push him away? Why didn't it repulse me? Boruto was precious to me… but he was like my brother… my best friend. Right? I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The more I thought it over, the more confused I became and I eventually realized I wasn't going to figure it out on my own. I was going to have to talk to Boruto and find out why he did it… what it meant. I pulled my knee up and rested my arm on it, sighing deeply while absentmindedly watching the dolphins pass. It was a beautiful sight, but even it couldn't calm me after what happened.

Did Boruto like me… romantically? Did I… could I actually like him too? I started remembering small things that I'd paid no mind to before. How important he was to me. How I'd rather be with him than anyone else. Even girls. How much I wanted to protect him and make him happy. He was the only one. But I'd never thought of my feelings as anything more than friendly. He was my best friend. When I realized that I wouldn't mind us being more than that, I finally got up and jogged to my hideout to smoke.

His lips had pressed against mine so naturally, and they were much softer than I would have thought. My heart always swelled when he looked at me so excitedly, so happily. That's how I wanted him, always. But now… he was probably sad. I'd hurt him without even meaning to and I didn't want that. I knew I needed some time to collect my thoughts and sort through my feelings, but I didn't want him to suffer in the meantime. I didn't want him to avoid me and I wouldn't do that to him.

After I smoked, I jogged home and went inside. I needed a shower and had yet to go to sleep, so I was ready to crash. Hinata stopped me right when I reached the stairs and frowned when she got a good look at me. She scolded me for being out on the beach all night and I apologized. She sighed but let me go without giving me a hard time and I told her I was going to shower and sleep for a while. She walked off, fussing about me skipping meals and I smiled on my way up to my room.

When I went to pass Boruto's room, I hesitated, but I couldn't face him yet because I didn't know what I was going to say or do. I wasn't mad at him, not even close and I didn't want him thinking that but I still couldn't bring myself to see him right now. So I padded to my room, took my shower and fell into bed, passing out in a matter of seconds.

I woke up hungry and forced myself out of bed and into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, instantly remembering the brief kiss Boruto had given me. I checked the time and frowned when I saw it was already early evening. I'd slept all day and because of that Boruto probably thought I was avoiding him for sure.

Once I finished brushing my teeth, I hurried downstairs to get something to eat, not bothering to get dressed. I couldn't think straight on an empty stomach and as soon as I slid into the kitchen Hinata swatted me with a wooden spoon.

"Ow, mom!" I groaned even though it really didn't hurt and she looked disappointed in me.

"You missed dinner and so did Boruto. I swear, you two… these late nights are getting to you."

Boruto hadn't come out of his room for dinner? I frowned at this, apologized to her and went to the refrigerator right before she handed me a plate. She was always so considerate. I thanked her and ate the whole plate in record time and drank a whole glass of lemonade before getting up from the table.

"Take this to Boruto." She ordered in her no-nonsense tone, handing me another plate.

Shit. I knew I couldn't refuse her… and I supposed I couldn't put it off anymore anyway. I had to make sure he was okay. I grabbed him a bottle of water before heading up the stairs. When I made it to his room I took a deep breath before opening the door. I'd never knocked before and I wasn't going to start now.

I walked in and found him looking out his open window. His gaze moved in my direction but he didn't look at my face. I frowned at the worried look he had on his face and found myself wanting to reassure him now more than ever.

"I brought your dinner." I said as I carried it over and set it on his nightstand along with the bottle of water. "Did you just wake up too?" I asked, hoping if I started a conversation he wouldn't worry too much.

"Yeah." He said and was quick to take the plate. "Thanks."

"No problem." I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "It was pretty good… as usual. And I was the one who got whacked with a spoon so thanks for that."

He bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "That's . . . a shame."

"You suck at lying." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on his bed, laying on my side facing him. I rested my face in the palm of my hand, watching him as he started to eat. He was going through the plate as quickly as I had, which was a good sign. He had an appetite.

He set the plate back on the nightstand when he was done and drank some of his water. "Are you alright?" He asked and finally looked at me.

I couldn't believe he was asking me that. "Are you alright?" I countered.

"Kawaki." He said seriously. "I just . . . it'll be alright. Nothing has to change between us, you don't have to worry. I don't want you to feel awkward . . . or uncomfortable with me. You know?"

I scratched my chin while I thought over his words, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was the one worrying about how I felt, but what about him? He had to actually like me if he was saying things the way he was. That's how it sounded… or was I reading too much into it?

"I can keep my feelings in check." He promised. "This time . . . I know I can."

So he had feelings… for me. I wondered how long he'd actually been keeping them in check and how hard it must have been… considering he'd done a great job until now because I was completely oblivious. He must have been rubbing off on me.

"You kissed me." I said, studying his face. If he thought I could just forget it, he was crazy.

He looked away, blushing a little. "I-I did."

"Did you mean it?" I asked then, anxiously anticipating his reaction.

He glanced back at me, brow furrowing. "Well . . . well yeah."

"Really?" I snorted. "Didn't feel like you meant it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He huffed, starting to get upset.

Seeing him get worked up about it was all too amusing to me. Facing him like this made it obvious that I liked him too. Maybe I always had and I just hadn't realized it. I didn't know. But now I did. He was really adorable, cheeks puffed out as he glared at the wall.

I sat up and sighed, watching him closely. "I think I could show you better than I could tell you."

That caught his attention. "Huh?" He voiced, blue eyes looking at me in confusion and disbelief.

As soon as he looked away from me again I made my move, leaning forward to wrap my arm around him and yanked him down onto his back. His eyes went back to mine, wide, startled and his face went red at the proximity. Looking at him now and feeling how I felt, I wondered if it was similar to how he felt when our roles were reversed. But this wasn't so abrupt. He thought he meant it, but I had to let him know what meaning it really felt like.

So I laid over him, most of my weight on him as I moved my lips to his. Boruto hesitated for only an instant before he returned the kiss. My fingers threaded into his hair as I kissed him deeply, more passionately than I'd ever kissed anyone. I couldn't believe how right it felt and how truly soft his lips were against mine. I didn't want it to end, and it wasn't long before I slipped my tongue between his lips, seeking out his own.

He gasped, hands holding onto my biceps while he shyly met my tongue with his own. The feel of his piercing made me groan and it was then that I realized I was getting carried away so I slowed down and kissed his lips once more, softly, before pulling away. I gazed down at him, amazed at how great the kiss felt. Unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Boruto was breathless and in a daze, even cuter than he normally was.

"Did it feel like I meant it?" I asked, voice husky.

"Y . . . yeah." He said, trying to process what just happened. "I didn't think that you would . . ."

"Didn't think I would what?"

"Kiss me." He answered softly.

"Okay." I smiled as I lowered my lips to his once more, this time kissing him soft and slow but without lingering.

He giggled when the kiss broke, eyes shining. "You tricked me."

"I would never." I huffed, smiling as I moved to lay beside him. "But you know… nothing has to change between us. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable or anything."

"Are you making fun of me?" He pouted and pushed my shoulder. "It's . . . surreal. I was ready for rejection." He confessed.

"Did you cry?" I asked, wanting to know how he felt when he ran away from me.

He hummed. "Not because of you . . . but because I thought I ruined everything." He said honestly.

"You're still my best friend. No matter what." I told him, turning my head to look at him. "I didn't know you felt anything like that… and I didn't know I did either."

"I'm still in shock." He admitted. "I was being difficult because I was frustrated, I didn't know what to do. I was so sure you wouldn't feel the same way." He said and then narrowed his eyes at me playfully. "And it's your fault I kissed you on the beach."

This was more news to me. "How's that?"

"You were laying there looking all smug and . . . and I couldn't help it." He told me.

"But you were able to help it… for how long?" I asked, needing to know how long he'd know he had feelings for me.

He thought for a moment, trying to remember. "The last couple years have been the hardest, but when I realized I saw you as more than a friend . . . I think we were fourteen."

"What?" I frowned, unable to believe that he'd liked me for that long. "No way." It didn't make sense. Surely, I would have noticed long ago.

"I just saw it as a crush!" He insisted, embarrassed. "I didn't think about it seriously until later, until my feelings grew stronger. I put it off and that didn't go so well . . . it's why I had pushed you away."

Suddenly everything was making sense. "I can't believe you did that. But I guess… I understand."

"Sorry. I was trying to be nicer to you . . . even after you kissed that girl." He said bitterly.

"Would you let that shit go? I didn't even kiss her, she kissed me." I grumbled. "That reminds me though… you went inside with that girl. What happened?"

Boruto started playing with the blanket and sighed. "It was horrible. I could barely stand it when she touched me and I got up and left when she tried to kiss me."

"Really?" I rolled onto my side to face him and laid my hand over his. "So you don't like girls then?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh." I sighed. "So you just like guys then…"

"Yeah . . ."

I frowned at that, unable to help thinking about all the time he'd spent with Metal and Shikadai… sometimes he even spent the night with them. Did he like them too? "Oh." I managed to say but couldn't come up with anything else. I didn't like the thought of him liking other guys.

"And you like both?" He asked hesitantly.

Did I? I didn't think so… I'd never felt attracted to any guys before but when I thought about it, I'd never really felt attracted to any girls either. "I don't know." I think the only thing I liked was Boruto, but I couldn't tell him that.

"So you just like me?" He asked happily, part of him teasing and the other hopeful.

"Well… I guess." I muttered.

He grinned widely. "I just like you too."

"Don't lie to me." I huffed. "You like other guys too. Or you're attracted to them anyway."

"What guys?" He asked in confusion.

"You said you like guys… like your little friends." I grumbled.

"I said I like guys as in I'm gay." He corrected. "If you're asking _who_ I like then it's always been one person."

"Whatever." I scoffed and rolled over to face the wall, face heating at the thought of him only liking me. I guess we were both weird. And I was okay with that.

He sat up and it was quiet for awhile before I heard him open his water to take a drink. "I should probably show my face before mom comes up here to get me."

"Yeah, you should. Let her know I brought your food."

"Okay." He said and grabbed his plate, taking it with him as he left.

I took a deep breath once he was gone, wondering how the hell everything had changed so drastically in less than twenty-four hours. There was no way for me to know what would happen between Boruto and I, but I was sure we would make it. Because our bond was strong. We meant so much to each other and neither one of us had any intention of fucking that up. Still, this was a lot to take in and I wasn't sure where we would go from here, but I was actually pretty excited to see.

After a while I made myself get out of his room and return to my own, finding no reason to take over his space. Maybe he needed some time to think and he'd want his room to himself anyway. I wasn't sleepy after sleeping the entire day so I just laid in bed forever, staring at the ceiling while dreading school the next morning. I hadn't moved since I got in my bed and didn't even when Boruto opened my door and walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked back, as if what I was doing wasn't obvious.

"Seeing what you're up to." He said simply and then added, "Do you wanna go to the boardwalk?"

I looked at him then before rolling my eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He looked out my window and shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done it before. But I guess you're right, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. And Mondays suck." I sighed and stared back at the ceiling.

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Kawaki."

"Goodnight." I said and watched him leave before rolling onto my side. This was crazy… but I liked it.

Not much changed between Boruto and I in the next several weeks. It was like we were still just best friends… but sometimes we kissed. It got a little intense at times, but nothing I couldn't handle. I really liked kissing him though and it was a little distracting. Sometimes I felt like he was purposely trying to distract me, especially when I was in the middle of doing homework.

It wasn't long before I started looking for those distractions though and I found myself feeling more for him than I ever thought possible. I watched him often and wanted to be close to him all the time. One night that urge nagged me until I ended up going to his room to sleep with him. It was a school night but we still stayed up half the night, sharing sweet kisses and holding each other until we finally fell asleep.

Things were going good. We were happier than we'd ever been before and then without warning, everything fell apart.

It was on one particular dreadful Monday when school was almost over that I was called to the principal's office. I never got myself in trouble at school and my grades were great so I didn't know what it could have been for and nothing could have prepared me for what awaited me in that room. My aunt was there, and a deputy. The sight of them alone had my whole world crumbling, but I didn't fall apart until I found out what they had come for.

My aunt put on a good show, faking tears about how she'd been looking for me because I hadn't been home and though I tried to tell the deputy that I'd moved out, he said I wasn't old enough and that I had no choice but to return home with my guardian. I couldn't accept it. My home was with Boruto. With mom and dad. With Himawari. They were my family and that's where I wanted to be.

I wanted to run away, but I wasn't given the chance and I didn't even get to talk to Boruto before I was escorted out of the school and taken to her house. The cop drilled me for a long time, telling me I'd be locked away again if I tried to leave home and while I didn't want that, I didn't want to be taken away from my family even more. I hated to do it, but when I went to school the next day I'd have to tell Boruto to get his parents to save me. Somehow, they'd figure out a way.

But the next morning when I woke up and got ready to leave for school, my aunt stopped me. She spilled the real reason for coming after me and taking me away from everything I cared about. Because every so often, child protective services checked in on me and they hadn't seen me once during their last several visits, they were giving my aunt a hard time and started to consider me missing. And if I was missing, the checks she received that should have been mine were going to end.

She wasn't going to let that happen and she even went as far as to say that to keep me from leaving again, she was forcing us to move away. I couldn't believe her, she was despicable and I needed to escape. But she threatened me, said if I tried anything she would hurt herself, call the law and blame me for it. Out of everything that had ever happened to me in my life, this shocked me more than any of it.

Hating her was easy, escaping her was going to be hard. There were a few more months before I'd turn seventeen and be considered an adult and only then could I get away from her for good. I wasn't ever allowed to return to school and that same day was forced to leave with her on a train that took us hours away. The only belongings I had was my bookbag, my wallet and my cellphone but I hadn't cut it on since I'd been taken from school. As soon as I got a moment away from her though, I would. I had to call Boruto. I had to let him know what happened.

When we arrived at the foreign place that was in the middle of nowhere and way too far from the beach and my special place and my precious family, I was crushed. I couldn't believe this had happened to me. I even tried to reason with her, promising to come stay with her on occasion if she'd let me go back. But she refused and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't imagine going months without everything I loved.

I was shaking when I was finally able to turn my phone on to call Boruto. He'd left dozens of voicemails on my phone and had texted me so many times. I knew he was worried sick so I didn't waste any time in calling him. He breathed a sigh or relief as he answered my call and I explained everything quietly, with as much detail as possible. He was upset and angry which only made me feel worse.

"Please don't worry about me… I'll be fine… and I promise, we'll be back together soon." That was all I could say before my emotions got the better of me and I hung up.

My aunt found out about my phone the next day and destroyed it, determined to ruin my life in any way she could. I was once again enrolled in homeschooling so I could never leave her home. She never left the house to give me any chance of escaping and she was stupefied with alcohol every day, all day. I wasn't sure what kind of person she was. But I hated her.

The summer was coming up and I spent a lot of time thinking about all the fun Boruto and I could have had, but instead I was being held hostage by a money hungry bitch. I was depressed and I couldn't even draw to pass the time because the only sketchpad I'd had in my backpack had only one blank page inside of it. I stared at that blank page day after day, until one day I got an idea.

I spent two whole days making it perfect and figuring out exactly how to go about it but when I completed it, I knew it had to work. My aunt was in the bathroom, her current boyfriend drinking on the couch. It was the only chance I had, so I went with it. I went over to him, the paper folded carefully in my hand.

"I want you to do a favor for me." I told him and gave him a look when he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. If you do this for me, I will give you all the money I have."

He snorted and looked away as if to dismiss me but when I flashed a few grand at him, he got interested. It was my only hope, so I gave him the money and the paper, with instructions on what to do with it. He could have just run off with the money but considering I offered him double that once I knew the job was completed and he saw how serious I was, I felt like he'd do as I asked. He left right away and I watched him go, my heart speeding up with hope.

This had to work. Boruto cared enough about me not to forget me no matter how long it had been. He cared enough to know exactly what I needed without words. I trusted him more than anything and I missed him like crazy. If I didn't get away… if I didn't get back to my family, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it. I'd never been so miserable before in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Boruto**

I hated it. Sitting at the dinner table with his empty chair, being at school next to his empty seat, going to the beach with his empty cove, the deafening silence that came from his room, I hated all of it. Everyone in the house felt his absence. Dad was ready for war, mom was ready to do unspeakable things to Kawaki's aunt and Himawari kept crying. I was beside myself with worry and wished I could be there for Kawaki in some way. I didn't know much about Kawaki's aunt, but from how she treated him in the past and how she was treating him now, it was easy to call her a horrible person. She took Kawaki away from us for her own selfish reasons.

It was hell not having him there, but summer was the worst. It had only been a week into the break and I was already at my limit. I was supposed to be spending all my time with Kawaki, but instead I was spending all my time missing him. I lost my best friend. I wanted to go to him, to save him, but I had no idea where he was. I didn't know what he was going through and it killed me. I knew Kawaki's life had been hard despite him rarely talking about it. He'd been through enough and was finally happy here with us, with his family. It wasn't fair.

Dad was at work and mom was out with Himawari to cheer her up, but I decided to stay at home. It didn't matter where I was or what I was doing, I would still be wishing Kawaki was with me. I was pulled from my moping when a knock sounded at the door. For a split second I lit up, thinking it was Kawaki, but he would have just walked right in. I shook my head at myself as I went to the door. I opened it to find a scruffy looking man on the other side, a frown on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked the stranger.

"Depends. Are you Boruto?" He asked with a look of impatience.

How did this guy know my name? "Yeah, I am. What do you want with me?"

"Here." He said and handed me a folded piece of paper. "I don't know what it is… but it must be important."

I looked at him in confusion as he pulled his phone out and took a picture of me without my permission.

"What the—who are you? What is this about?" I demanded.

The man shrugged and turned as if to leave. "I've done what I was paid to do. Don't know why and don't care either. I have to go now."

He started down the path and I yelled after him, but he ignored me. "What the hell?" I huffed to myself, wondering what just happened.

He was paid to take a picture and bring this paper to me? By who? What for? I went back inside and closed the door, staring suspiciously at the piece of paper. After a few seconds I unfolded it and looked at what was on it. My brow furrowed and my heart started beating faster as I gazed at a treasure map. It couldn't have been a coincidence, there was only one person who knew about my desire to find one. I looked closer at the way it was drawn, recognizing the stroke of pencil. I gasped and ran outside to go after the man, but he was nowhere in sight. I tried to find him, but I didn't know which way he went. I couldn't believe it. It was from Kawaki, this was Kawaki's drawing.

I shakily looked down at the map again to figure out what it meant. For him to send me a treasure map . . . just what was at the end of it? Despite everything I shook my head with a laugh, Kawaki never failing to amaze me. So he wanted me to follow it, huh? I dashed back inside the house with a smile on my face, heading straight to my room. I knew what this was, I understood now. This was a map to Kawaki. He wanted me to come get him and I wouldn't let him down. I called mom and told her what was going on, needing her and Himawari to come home so we could figure this out. We talked when they got back and waited for dad to get home before we decided how to go about this.

It wasn't going to be easy and we couldn't just walk in and take Kawaki back. We had to take the law into consideration and dad called an old friend of his to help with that side of things, a good lawyer who would see this through to the end. It took longer than I liked to get everything ready, but we had to be thorough about this without leaving any opens and chances for rebuttal. Kawaki had been living with us for over two years now and we had photo evidence of the fact. Not to mention the way dad had found him in the cove, all on his own and completely drunk. Not once had his aunt tried to contact them or find out where Kawaki was, she had done nothing but neglect him.

Mom and dad were more than ready to take things to court and dad's friend pointed out Kawaki's testimony would help as well. My parents would plea for temporary custody while the trial would be held and since Kawaki was almost seventeen, he wouldn't need a legal guardian for long. If somehow his aunt managed to put up a fight, it wouldn't matter as long as we held on until his birthday. There was little chance of that happening, but dad's friend was adamant about having a back up plan. None of this would have been possible or set into motion without Kawaki's help. Thanks to his treasure map we knew where to find him and we were going to bring him home.

Once everything was finalized, we put the plan into action. I led the way with the treasure map and we traveled over to the next town a few hours away. Without wasting time, we split up and performed our roles. I followed the map down different streets until I reached an apartment complex. It was late at night, the parking lot dimly lit with flickering lights. I went around the back and climbed up the fire escape all the way to the fourth floor. I peeked through different windows, not sure which one went with the right apartment. My breath hitched when I reached the end and saw Kawaki laying on his side, his back towards me. His door was shut, but I could see lights coming through from underneath. I gently tapped the glass a few times to get him attention.

He sat up and turned to face the window in an instant, his face showing his shock and then relief when he saw me. After glancing at his closed door he came to the window and opened it slowly so as not to make too much noise.

"Boruto." He breathed, hands cradling my face as he rested his forehead against mine. "I knew you'd find me."

I smiled and placed my hands over his. "I'll always find you." I promised, finally feeling whole again.

Kawaki didn't move for a moment, he just breathed deeply, taking in my arrival. "I'm sorry… for dragging you into this." He whispered after what felt like forever, his only movement to lean back a bit and look into my eyes.

"Shut up." I told him fondly. "You know it's not like that. I know you would do the same for me in a heartbeat." I said and closed the small distance to leave a soft kiss on his lips. "Now . . . let's get you out of here."

"But…" He turned his head to glance back at the door. "What's your plan?"

"You'll see." I said, checking the time on my phone. "Just trust me. Get your stuff and follow me."

Though he hesitated for a second, he moved from the window to grab his backpack and then crawled out of the window. He looked down at me, grey eyes filled with emotion. "Let's go then."

I took his hand and led him down the fire escape, pulling out my phone to make a call once we reached the bottom. "The eagle has landed."

"Eagle?" Kawaki huffed a laugh. "I don't know what's going on… but I'm excited."

I gave him a cheeky grin as I hung up the phone. "Oh, you have no idea."

We rounded the building to where mom was waiting in the front, not wasting a second before she captured Kawaki in a tight hug. "Thank goodness." She breathed and I feared if she held on any tighter he would suffocate.

"Mom… I'm sorry." Kawaki apologized breathlessly, holding her just as tight.

"It wasn't your fault, dear. You don't have to be sorry." She said before pulling back a little. "Let me see you now, that woman didn't hurt you did she?"

His lips formed into a pout as she examined him. "I'm fine, mom. Honest." He grumbled.

She didn't take his word for it, only satisfied after seeing for herself. "Your father will be here any second now." She said and I gave her a knowing look.

"Phase two." I stated excitedly.

"He came too?" Kawaki asked, sounding relieved. "Where's Hima?"

"She's with dad." I said as mom fixed her hair and then rolled up her sleeves. "Uh, mom? Aren't we supposed to wait for dad?"

Mom smiled sweetly at me, but it was the scariest thing I ever saw. "I think I'm quite capable of getting it started. Now then." She said and started heading into the apartment building.

I shared a worried look with Kawaki. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Guess not… unless the plan is for mom to kill some bitch tonight." He sighed and palmed his face.

"We'd better go with her." I said and then added, "But not get in her way."

Kawaki nodded his head in agreement and led the way behind her. We followed mom up to his aunt's apartment and stood a little distance away as she politely knocked on the front door. It was my first time seeing her, but I knew by the way Kawaki's expression changed that it was his aunt who answered. I hoped dad got here soon.

"Hello." Mom greeted and I cringed at her overly nice tone. "So sorry to disturb you this late at night, but I wanted to inform you that Kawaki will be going back home with me."

The woman scowled, her face wrinkling in the ugliest way. "What is this nonsense? Kawaki, get in here this instant."

"Oh my! It seems you weren't informed. My husband and I were awarded temporary custody while this whole trial business is to be settled. You know, so Kawaki will never have to see your face ever again." Mom explained as if she was talking about the weather. This was terrifying.

Face going red in anger, Kawaki's aunt looked from mom to him, completely outraged. "I will not listen to these lies. I am Kawaki's guardian and he knows he has no choice but to stay home like a good boy. Right?" She ground out her last word, eyeing Kawaki coldly.

I heard cars pulling into the parking lot and looked down out the window, spotting dad in the passenger side of a police car.

"I am his mother and I say he is coming with me." Mom told her, dropping the kind tone. "Please tell me otherwise, I would love to show you how things are going to go." Shit.

"Kawaki!" His aunt yelled in her frustration.

Kawaki only laid his hand on Mom's arm and sighed. "Mom, please… don't hurt her."

I sighed in relief as mom's gaze softened when she looked at Kawaki. "Alright, dear, I won't get . . . physical."

"Crazy bitch, I'll call the cops." His aunt muttered and I had to move quick to grab a hold of Kawaki since he went to pounce on her.

"Kawaki, wait!" I huffed as I struggled to hold him back. "I swear, you're just like mom!"

Dad made his appearance with a few officers behind him, his usual cheery face set in a hard line. "You're the aunt, I take it?" He asked, placing a hand on Kawaki's shoulder.

Kawaki finally stopped struggling but his breathing was erratic as he looked to dad. "Dad." He greeted, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm here now, son. And you're coming with us." He said and shoved a piece of paper into his aunt's hands. "That is for you and these officers here will gladly explain the situation. My family and I are going home."

Looking around at the officers, Kawaki looked surprised and relieved. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him down the stairs quickly, mom and dad right behind us. Kawaki moved to stop until his eyes landed on Himawari who was standing by a lone officer.

"Shit." He quipped when she set off in the fastest run she'd ever managed, running straight for him. He leaned down to catch her and pulled her into a hug.

"Kawaki!" She squealed happily. "I missed you!"

"I… missed you… too." Kawaki whispered shakily and it was only then that I noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

I shared a smile with mom, both of us starting to tear up as well. Finally, he was where he belonged. It was dad's turn to capture Kawaki in a hug before we got in the car, doing his best not to squash Himawari. Kawaki and I sat in the middle of the police SUV, Himawari sitting between us. Mom and dad sat in the back while the police officer was in the driver's seat waiting on his partner to finish up with Kawaki's aunt. Dad explained the details of the situation to Kawaki while we waited and mom was only a little disappointed she didn't get to hit Kawaki's aunt. I for one had been scared enough and was glad things hadn't gone that far. Himawari told Kawaki about what she had been doing since she last saw him, making sure to mention that she missed him everyday. I couldn't wait to go home.

Once the other officers came down and got into their cars, we were taken to the train station. It had been a long day, but we all agreed on going home and sleeping in our own beds rather than some hotel. Himawari passed out on the train ride, clinging to Kawaki. He carried her to her room once we finally got home and tucked her in. Mom and dad gave Kawaki another hug and promised a big breakfast in the morning, dad having took the next day off. We were all tired, but we were all happy. I put the treasure map in my room along with all the other drawings Kawaki had given me over the years. Then I went with him to his room as he set his backpack down, sighing as he flopped down on his bed. I laughed as I joined him, sitting on the side of the mattress.

"It seems like forever." I mused thoughtfully. "I'm glad you're back."

"There was a point when I thought… I thought I'd never see you again. I thought my life was over." He told me quietly. "I lost hope for a while… it took me forever to figure something out. You were my only hope. And you didn't fail me."

I laid down beside him and cuddled against him. "I was worried about you . . . not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"It was the same for me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you. Too much."

"There's no such thing." I stated. "I missed you too . . . you're home now. It's okay." I said, trying not to tear up again.

"Nothing happened that I need to know about?" He asked. "You didn't fall for somebody else while I was gone, did you?"

I held him tighter. "Never. What about you?"

He snorted, laughing lightly. "That would never happen… even if I hadn't been held hostage."

"I'm holding you hostage now." I said, half teasing half serious.

"Well I guess if it's you, I don't mind." He hummed.

I smiled and closed my eyes, the warmth of his body comforting. "I'm sleeping in here tonight."

"Did you think I'd actually let you go?"

I chuckled. "No, I should have known better."

His hand fisted into my shirt at my back and he sighed. "You must be tired…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious as to why he would say so.

"You're not sleepy? I'm pretty wired up but I figured… it's so late… I don't want you to stay up on my account."

I looked up at him and grinned. "It's summer, it doesn't matter if we stay up. What did you have in mind?"

"On second thought… I'm tired as fuck. Goodnight."

"Kawaki." I said, pushing into him. "Come on, what is it? Did you wanna surf? Go to your hideout? . . . . Kiss?"

He stiffened a bit and mumbled something I couldn't understand in response.

"What was that?" I said and moved my face closer to his. So I could hear him better.

"D-don't… too close."

My face heated up at his words. "There's no such thing." I whispered and brushed my lips against his, heart pounding in my chest.

Kawaki sucked in a breath, shuddered and held tighter to me all at once. He shook his head after a second and pulled back a bit. "No… No. Can't."

"Why not?" I pouted. He had gotten me all worked up. "I wanna kiss . . ."

"Why… can't… no." He shook his head again.

He was acting strange, but I wasn't going to force it. "Fine . . . but you owe me."

"Don't be mad… I'll kiss you if you want but… just a quick one."

I brightened up at that. "Okay."

Smiling softly Kawaki leaned into me, pressing his lips against mine in a sweet but chaste kiss. It was over as soon as it started and he sighed. "Alright, that was it." He muttered, sounding flustered.

"Stingy." I teased, but didn't mean it. Every kiss with him was special. "Still wired up?"

"Yeah… I never expected you guys to show up tonight and it's just… so much happened. I'm so happy. Sleep is definitely out of the question."

I smiled, completely understanding. "It was crazy for sure. Mom scared the shit out of me."

"I'm still salty that I couldn't wring that bitches neck. But I guess it's a good thing you held me back. Nice job, by the way."

I gladly welcomed the praise. "Well, you know. I've been working out."

"Whoa." He hummed. "Should I be worried?"

"That I could take you in a fight?" I asked cheekily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He nudged my cheek with his nose. "Just curious as to why you'd be working out."

"So I won't be as scrawny." I was small for my age and didn't work out often to be honest, just enough to buff up a little.

"But… I like you small and cute."

I blushed at that. "R-really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Then . . . I'll happily stay this way." If he liked me the way I was, that was all that mattered.

"So sweet… stop it. I might die." He hummed.

I giggled, shaking my head. "Silly."

"Not silly. Serious."

"Seriously silly." I countered.

We stayed awake for a while longer, talking and holding each other before I fell asleep. Life returned to the peaceful and carefree days we were used to aside from the trial. We had to go to court multiple times, each day making it more and more clear to Kawaki's aunt that she wasn't going to get him back. He was never going with her. Never again. We soon found out after Kawaki's testimony that he could even press charges against her, but he said he just wanted to be free of her. That was all that mattered to him.

Mom and dad were awarded custody even though it wouldn't matter in a few months anyway. It seemed to make Kawaki happy. He was happy, I could tell. But when he started working with dad again, I didn't like it. I wasn't ready to be apart from him, but I couldn't stop him. I knew he loved being on the sea and I knew he'd always come back anyway. It was hard those first few weeks, but I managed. The way he lit up after coming back from a storm was heartwarming. He was meant to be out there on the ocean, it was his passion to experience those storms. It was enough for me to see him enjoying himself.

As for our relationship, things seemed to change. The looks Kawaki would give me had felt . . . hotter. His kisses ranged from innocent to intense and the intense ones left me breathless, eager for more. I didn't know if my gazes mirrored his own, but the need I felt when I was around him was getting stronger. Mom had known how I felt about Kawaki since I told her about my crush when we were fourteen, no doubt having passed the knowledge off to dad. They never said anything about it, but mom's knowing looks were seeming to increase. Sure she was happy for us, but she didn't need to look so smug about it.

I wondered if she noticed something was changing too and even confided in her about it when Kawaki and dad were at work. It was a little awkward, but I learned my lesson about keeping my emotions bottled up. It was better for me to talk about it. I wasn't ready for the talk to end up being _the_ talk. I was beyond flustered and couldn't look Kawaki in the eyes for days, it was too much for me to handle. I didn't know if Kawaki knew about being intimate, but I sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up. I figured he did, he was always ahead of me maturity wise. At the very least I was glad to hear mom say she supported us even if I suspected as much.

A tension was building between Kawaki and I and honestly it was exciting, though a little nerve wracking. We would have to wait and see how things went, but I wasn't in a rush and I wasn't scared. Kawaki wasn't going anywhere ever again, I knew he would take care of me. He always had and he always will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Kawaki**

As the summer progressed, I managed to forget about all the drama in my life, at least for a while. I knew Boruto didn't like that I was going out to sea with Naruto so much, but I'd given away all my savings and I needed to make money and it was also a nice distraction. I wanted to be with Boruto too much and sometimes I had thoughts that I shouldn't have been having. Or at least that's how I felt. I wanted things that I wasn't sure Boruto was ready for, so I had to do what I had to do to maintain control.

I was out on the deck checking on everything when Naruto came and found me, getting me to sit with him. I never expected him to tell me things were about to be changing in his work. He'd been offered a bigger contract that would last two years, but he'd be going longer distances. Sometimes he would be away for weeks or even months at a time. And there would be less fishing and more cargo runs.

When I confided in him about my thoughts on quitting school to work more, he turned thoughtful but didn't seem upset about it. I'd been training with him for a long time. I knew a lot. Naruto then told me that he would take me on full time if that's what I wanted, but I would have no choice but to be out on the sea for those long periods of time.

Boruto wouldn't like it. I knew he wouldn't… because I didn't really like it myself. A job was a job, and this was a job I truly loved, but that didn't make the thought of leaving home for so long any easier. Naruto tried to assure me that we'd still come home and would even take longer breaks in between shipments, and it was only for two years… but leaving Boruto for months at a time? I didn't know… he'd probably hate me just for considering it.

After telling Naruto I would do some thinking on it, while really meaning I'd consult with Boruto, he left me and I sat out on the deck wondering how that conversation would go. Either way I thought it out, he was going to be pissed. Me quitting school to work, not good. Me leaving for weeks-months even, definitely not good. I really didn't like the idea of being gone for so long and not being able to contact Boruto… but the money would be good and I needed to build my savings back up.

There was a lot to take into consideration, but I wouldn't be able to come to a decision until I knew how Boruto felt. Because if he really didn't want me to do it… I didn't think I'd be able to. He was waiting for us excitedly when we made it back home but I couldn't match that excitement, because there was still so much on my mind. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't want to make him sad.

"Welcome back." He greeted. "So, how was it?"

"Good." I managed but made it no further than that as I strolled past him, eager to get inside the house. I thought I was ready… but I wasn't. I needed to avoid him so I didn't just blurt everything right out. But he wasn't going to let me.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He chuckled as he walked behind me. "Are you _that_ hungry?"

"Starving. Need a shower. Gotta call Iwabe. Need to sleep." I just started rambling things I needed to do like an idiot and grimaced at how ridiculous I sounded, making it to the house in record time. I only made it halfway up the stairs before Boruto grabbed my wrist to stop me and I sighed, turning around to face him. "Dirty. Gotta go. What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and pointed to his lips.

"Ah, that." I hummed and dipped down, kissing him quicker than I ever had. "Okay, bye." I said and then ran the rest of the way to my room.

I was worried… about crushing him. I couldn't help feeling so horrible about the whole situation, but I was only more and more convinced that I needed to take the job. This was going to be difficult, and I couldn't get it out of my head during my shower, while I dressed or even on my way downstairs for dinner.

Boruto's eyes locked on me the instant I walked into the kitchen and followed every move I made. Shit, he was already suspicious. Great. I fixed my plate and joined everyone at the table in my usual seat beside Boruto. Feeling as if everyone's eyes were on me, I didn't look away from my plate and I finished it quickly, thanking Hinata for the food before cleaning my area and hurrying up to my room.

When I got into my room, I got my phone and sent a text to Iwabe. While I waited for his response I sat on the edge of my bed, leg bouncing in my anxiousness. I didn't know why I was stressing so much, I needed to just let it go. I was quickly reminded why I was feeling such a way when Boruto slammed my door open, scowling at me. He was totally going to kick my ass.

"Why the hostility?" I asked, clearing my throat and avoiding his gaze. Before he could respond my phone went off and I opened the text from Iwabe, thankful for the distraction.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked and then added, "Himawari was trying to talk to you and you didn't even notice."

My hands fumbled with my phone until I dropped it and then I got up, cursing myself for everything I could think of. I walked towards the door but Boruto was blocking my way and I didn't, or rather, couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Let me go apologize to her." I muttered, feeling like shit for not paying her any attention just because I was so caught up in my head. But then again, I was a little annoyed that Boruto didn't tell me she had said something while we were eating.

"I handled it, she's fine." He sighed. "But still . . . what's up with you?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"I didn't ask you to handle anything." I mumbled and was thankful my phone started ringing at that exact moment. I turned my back to him and went to grab it off the floor. It was Iwabe. I answered right before the call was missed and Iwabe was loud as hell on the other end.

" _Damn it, thought you wouldn't answer you shithead. I'm on the way."_

He sounded drunk but it wasn't any business of mine. "Okay. Meet me at the hideout?"

Iwabe hiccuped before responding. " _Ya. Fifteen minutes. I got some beer and shit."_

I wanted weed not beer and shit. "Long as you got what I need… I'll be there. Fifteen."

" _Hurry up."_ He said and then the call ended.

Standing, I dropped my phone on the bed and went to my dresser to get some clothes, ignoring the fact that Boruto was standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Since when does Iwabe know about your hideout?" He huffed and I didn't have to look to know he was pouting.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I scoffed, unable to believe he was asking me that after all these years. I found a pair of shorts and pushed down my pajama bottoms, ready to get dressed and run away.

Boruto gasped. "Hey! Don't do that in front of me!" He scolded. "And it matters to me, I thought I was the only one who knew . . . . what's with the attitude? You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Lifting my feet out of the pajamas, I finally looked at him curiously. "Don't do what in front of you?" I asked, ignoring the rest of what he said.

"You know what. Don't play innocent." He said, pointedly keeping his gaze above my waist. "Stop dancing around my question, tell me what's up."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into my shorts to save his precious eyes. "Okay, I'm going to meet Iwabe at the hideout and he's always known about it. But he has never gone inside because he's a bitch, unlike some people. I'm in a hurry though." I didn't bother finding a shirt before I went back to grab my phone and then walked over to him. "Are you gonna let me by?"

"Hell no." He said stubbornly. "Alright, so you're going to see Iwabe . . . shirtless. But that doesn't explain why you were all spaced out and jumpy."

"You want me to put on a shirt? Fine." I moved back to my dresser and grabbed the first t-shirt I found, quickly shrugging it on. "Now move… please."

He studied my face for a moment, obviously frustrated that I was avoiding the issue here. "No."

"Damn it, asshole." I groaned, not having time to deal with him right now. "Seriously. Move your ass or else."

"Answer my question or else." He sassed, crossing his arms.

"It's not like you to get in the way of my weed." I scoffed and leaned down, hoisting him over my shoulder before he could react. "I really have to go, it's a thirty minute walk to the hideout and I have to be there in ten minutes now." I carried him all the way downstairs before setting him back to his feet.

He blinked up at me. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well… did it." I smiled and ruffled his hair before hurrying out of the house.

Iwabe had definitely been drinking and if I wasn't there when he arrived there was a good chance that he wouldn't hang around, so I ran all the way there and luckily he was just stumbling up to the cove when I made it.

"Damn man, take a chill pill." He laughed at finding me winded and then wiggled his brows. "I got one if you want."

"No." I huffed. "You know what I want."

"Alright, alright. Party pooper." He rolled his eyes and pulled out my sack, handing it over and then holding his hand out for his payment. "Wanna come with me? Drinking."

That wasn't a good idea… and yet I found myself considering it. Boruto would be mad… but I'd already dug myself into a hole with him anyway and if I went drinking with Iwabe then I wouldn't have to face him tonight. But if I did that, the consequences could be pretty bad… worse than they would already be. While I was thinking over what to do, Iwabe groaned.

"Whatever man, I don't have time for this. You're coming, let's go."

Now Iwabe was making decisions for me? "I don't think I should." I finally sighed and he shook his head.

"You've turned into a bitch. When's the last time you even hung out with me?"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch?" I ground out, not believing he would dare speak to me in such a way.

"You dude. What's happened to you?" He glared drunkenly at me and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." I muttered, deciding not much harm could come in going to have a few drinks. "But I can't stay late."

"Ohh, of course not." He laughed loudly and I started following him off the beach.

His place was only a fifteen minute walk from the beach and I couldn't believe how many people were at his place. It was crowded and so smoky inside even I couldn't breathe. The music was so loud I was surprised the law hadn't showed up. I didn't mind any of it as Iwabe got me a beer and I drained it in less than a minute. I would drink… but I didn't plan to waste time.

Not until my third beer when Taisuke suddenly popped up and I had an itch for new ink. He was down as always, even being the one to suggest it. I drank while he drew something up and even while the session went on. It took him two hours but the piece started on my bare arm and went back over my shoulder. I'd been wanting to get something on that side for a long time and just hadn't gotten around to it, so in the end I was glad I came.

It had been a while since I'd drank though, and I had too much. I wasn't even sure how long I'd been gone but I wanted to go home and knew I couldn't walk there in this condition so I made my way outside and pulled out my phone and saw that Boruto had called me five times… but I hadn't heard my phone ring. Oh shit, he was going to have my ass.

With a long drawn out sigh, I dialed Naruto's number knowing good and well I didn't want to deal with a pissed off Boruto in this state. It was already considered early morning now but after a few rings, he picked up.

"Daaaaaad." I whined. "I drank a lot."

"Oh, the days of youth." Naruto chuckled. "Where are you?"

"'Mat Wabe's. Can you… come get me?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me too. "Too far walking."

"Alright, son. I'll be there as soon as I can." He told me. "Don't go anywhere."

"Okay. I'll stay… beside." I nodded. "Thanks you."

Naruto chuckled again. "Anytime. Love you, see you soon."

"Love you soon." I agreed before ending the call and staring at the road, waiting for him to come get me.

It felt like days of waiting though, and I couldn't take it. I laid on the wide cement banister and stared at the spinning stars for a while, on the verge of falling asleep until I heard a door shut and I sat up. I managed to not fall off the banister even though everything was wobbly. My eyes finally landed on Naruto and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daaaaaad." I groaned and jumped off the banister but my feet didn't catch me and I landed flat on my face. "Ow." That would have hurt a lot more if I hadn't been so drunk, I was sure.

"Easy there!" He exclaimed and helped me to my feet. "Up you go. Man, you went crazy tonight, didn't you? Try to take a break in between drinks next time, you know?"

"Ya got excited new tat and shit drunk way lot." I laughed, trying to walk as straight as possible with his help, but I had gotten bigger than him and was near dragging him down.

"I can see that." He grunted, getting me to the car. "I'll take a look at that tattoo later. After you get some sleep and then some food in your belly."

"Foods good not tired." I told him as I got in the car and he shut the door. I watched him walk around impatiently and then stared at him as he got in. "You mad?"

He put on his seatbelt then reached over to help me with mine. "No, I'm not mad at you. You're a good kid even if you're a rascal sometimes."

"Nooo." I whined. "I'm s'bad. Boruto hates me."

Naruto started the car and then pulled away from Iwabe's house. "No, he could never. He might get mad sometimes, but he would never hate you."

That's what he thought. "We see he kick m'ass." I groaned, knowing I'd fucked up. "He sleep?"

"Eh, I think so? It was pretty quiet upstairs so he probably is." He told me and then added, "You're right about him though, he's gotten feisty over these last few years."

I nodded repeatedly. "F'sure." Way too feisty. "It's late though…. He sleepin'."

"Probably." Dad agreed.

We made it home pretty quick and Naruto helped me inside but I brushed him off once we made it into the living room, assuring him I could make it up the stairs and to my room myself. He didn't look convinced but I waved him off and clung onto the railing, taking it step by step and only stumbling a few times. For the first time, I was annoyed that my room was so far away but after a slight struggle I made it. I opened my door and moved to step in, but tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face.

"Ow, shit." I rolled onto my back and clutched my nose, groaning. "Fucking stupid floors and shit."

I sat up as soon as I was able and not feeling like getting to my feet, decided to crawl to my bed. I muttered profanities at having to get up to get into bed and when I stood up, frowned at finding Boruto in bed. I scratched my head in confusion and looked around.

"Wrong room?" I questioned myself but it couldn't be… all my stuff was here. "No…"

Boruto moved and the next thing I knew I was on my back with him leaning over me. "You're drunk off your ass."

"Drunk ass?" I asked, still spinning from the sudden movement. "What happened…"

"Why are you shirtless?" He asked and his hand came into contact with my bandage. "Is this-you got another tattoo? Whoa, I wanna see." He said, getting distracted.

"See what now?" I closed my eyes and sighed, not sure what he was going on about. "Where're we?"

Boruto cleared his throat, getting back on track. "We're in your room. I don't care that you went to party without me, but you ignored my calls . . ."

"Damn pants." I grumbled, moving my hands to the button of my shorts and fumbling with it. "Damn it."

"You're a mess." He sighed and helped me with them. "This would be easier with some light . . . and where did you throw your pajama bottoms?"

"Don't need em. Too hot." I huffed and accidentally pushed his hand across my dick trying to help get my pants off. "Whoa." I grunted and quickly shoved my shorts off, hoping he didn't notice.

Boruto was quick to throw the blanket over me. "Now that that's done . . . are you finally going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Well at least he didn't notice but now I was kind of wishing he had. "Hold me." I said, reaching over and pulling him to me.

"H-hey!" He weakly protested as he landed on top of me. "You're not cute." He said, but held me anyway. "There. All better now?"

"You… don't think I'm cute?" I pouted, feelings hurt that he would say it so seriously. "But… I thought you like me…"

"Kawaki, I do like you." He said and nuzzled my chest. "Maybe you are cute, but I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"You think I'm ugly." I muttered. That was the only issue here.

Boruto cupped my face with his hands. "What the hell are you saying? You're not ugly at all. I think you're extremely good looking."

"Really? Then why did you touch my dick and pretend like it didn't happen?" I frowned.

"T-that was an accident!" He insisted. "I didn't mean to . . . sorry."

My frown deepened and I sighed. "You didn't mean it… you're not good at meaning it."

"Will you stop that?" He said and lightly hit my chest. "I do too mean it. Your drunk mind just doesn't think so."

"You said you didn't mean it and now you did mean it but you didn't mean it and don't wanna mean it. Whatever. I don't care."

Boruto groaned and moved off of me to lay next to me instead. "There's no point in arguing with you when you're like this. I meant it. Believe it."

"Hm." I huffed and rolled onto my side to face away from him. "You don't need to mean anything. Don't need you touching my dick. Somebody else will." I mumbled to myself, annoyed but trying to ease my mind by closing my eyes. I just needed to sleep.

"I fucking dare you to find someone else. See what happens."

Was he… threatening me? I did not like his tone but I kept my mouth shut and willed myself to fall asleep. It didn't take long and I slept hard and long, not waking up until later afternoon. I was alone in bed and had a hangover from hell so I didn't get up. I just laid in bed, groaning and hiding my face under the covers to escape the light from my windows.

It was dinner time before I was disturbed by Naruto bringing me a plate of food, water and some pills for the headache I had. He didn't hang around and I was kind of glad because I didn't really want to see anyone. Especially Boruto. Last night had went to shit several times. It didn't surprise me. I was good at fucking things up.

After I ate I felt a little better and decided to go take a shower. I couldn't just go back to sleep so I started sketching little off things to pass some time and hopefully tire myself out. It wasn't working and I had too much on my mind, so I decided I needed someone to distract me. It wasn't too late so I left my room and found Himawari in the living room with mom. She was more than willing to play with me and she was able to make me forget about my worries for the time being. She couldn't stay up forever though and soon had to go to sleep.

I sighed at being left alone and thought it would be a good idea to go to my hideout and smoke. Be alone. Back in my thoughts. Well, it probably wasn't my best idea but I was going with it. I rolled a joint in my bedroom before leaving the house. I was set on going to my hideout but instead spotted someone surfing and glared at them when I noticed it was Boruto.

Who the hell did he think he was surfing alone at this time of night? Probably just because he was pissed at me and I supposed I didn't really have the right to stop him. That didn't matter though, I wasn't going to let him be alone when something could happen to him. I walked towards the water until my feet were just being covered by the waves that washed onto shore.

"Boruto." I called to him, loud enough that I knew he'd hear me and he was just laying on his board at the moment so there was no way he missed me.

He looked over at me, but had no intention of moving. "What?"

"What are you doing... out there alone… it's dark." He knew how much I worried about him… but I guess it didn't matter as long as he was angry. And I couldn't say I blamed him. It was just… usually I was the angry one.

"I'm being careful." He said in understanding, but he still wasn't going to come to shore.

I walked back out of the water and sat down in the sand, deciding to just smoke here so I could watch him. It was a nice night, perfect weather. Completely cloudless, endless stars and a full moon looming overhead but it did nothing to make me feel better. I lit the joint and started smoking, keeping a watchful eye on Boruto as he started surfing. I knew it… he was going to hate me and a part of me felt like it was for the best.

While I was smoking and mulling over all my thoughts I heard giggling not far from where I was and turned my head in the direction to see three girls walking down the beach. The way they moved made it clear that they had been drinking and it wasn't long before they spotted me. I cursed at having to outten my joint halfway and made sure to keep my eyes clear of them, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to myself.

"Smells like weed." One of them laughed as they got closer and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe that hottie there was smoking." Another one teased her friend and I lowered my head, willing them to walk on by.

"Let's ask him. Maybe he will share with us." One said in the loudest and most annoying whisper I'd ever heard. I almost laughed but then I thought, _please don't ask me._

As they walked closer they argued between themselves about what to do but eventually decided to ask me. I didn't mind smoking with people who wanted to smoke, but I didn't know them so when one of them asked, I brushed it off and said I didn't have anything. I only had a piece of joint on me anyway.

"Aw come on…" One of them cooed and sat down beside me on the sand. "You smell like you have something good. Don't be stingy."

"Yeah, we like to smoke too." Another one spoke up and sat on my other side.

"Maybe we should do a strip search." The one still standing said and leaned over me, her hands running over my shoulders and down my chest.

"Hey, don't touch me." I chided her without trying to be an ass about it. They were drunk but they still needed to know some boundaries. "I really don't have anything."

The one on my left suddenly pounced on me, knocking me back onto the ground while straddling my hips. I gasped in surprise at the way she grinded down on me. What the fucking shit?

"You're really sexy. Let's play on the beach." She murmured and I shook my head.

"No, no. Get off."

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see it was Boruto, smiling sweetly. "Mind getting off my boyfriend, ladies?" He asked, tone bright and full of lies. He was reminding me of Hinata.

"Boyfriend?" The one sitting on top of me scoffed as she studied my face in disbelief. "You're gay?"

I nodded quickly while my life flashed before my eyes. "Gay as fuck and I don't have anything, so please… get off of me now."

She scrambled to her feet as if I'd scalded her and all three of them ran off, talking shit. I sighed in relief once they were gone and then stared at the sand knowing Boruto now had a whole new reason to be mad at me. It might as well be all over… there was no sense in all this suffering for both of us.

"Kawaki." He said evenly. "Just because they're girls doesn't mean you have to be nice. If they bother you then tell them to stop, even if you have to get nasty. Because I will definitely get nasty."

I nodded thoughtfully as I played with the sand. "Next time I'll be nasty then."

"Thank you." He sighed and then stuck his board in the sand before he joined me. "Why are we fighting? I'm not sure I even know."

"Because I'm being an asshole and you don't want to touch my dick." I grumbled.

He flushed and shoved my arm. "Kawaki!"

I fought the urge to smile and glanced over at him. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes. No. Yes to the second part, no to the first." He said, trying to gather his thoughts. "You're being an ass . . . but . . . I do want to . . . t-to touch it."

"You do?" I blinked at him in surprise. "It's not a big deal… I don't know why I was acting like that. But I guess I have to tell you what's been on my mind."

"Please do." He said, looking at me meaningfully. "We're supposed to be able to tell each other anything, right? I'll do my best to understand."

I knew he would… but that didn't mean he'd be able to. "Dad's getting a new contract. It means farther distances, longer trips. Weeks. Months sometimes. I'm thinking about dropping out of school and just focusing on working with him. But… I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me and him both being gone for so long."

Boruto frowned, slowly turning his head to look at the ocean. It was quiet for a while, nothing but the crash of the waves echoing in my ears. "Is it what you really want to do?" He asked finally.

"Honestly… I'm not sure what I want." I sighed and shook my head at myself. "When I think about quitting school and working more, it seems like a good idea. But when I think about being gone for such long periods of time without being able to see or talk to you… I doubt myself. And then I wonder how you would handle that and figure you'll hate me for even considering it. So… I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset with me. Funny huh, considering I'm constantly giving you a reason to be upset with me."

Boruto shook his head. "I was the one being difficult not too long ago, remember? Now I guess it's your turn." He said with a small smile. "We're getting older and have to start thinking about the future . . . that's something we can't avoid, but it's just another thing I put off and didn't think about. I don't like being apart from you, but I want to see you happy too. The way you look after coming home from a storm . . . I don't want you to lose that. If going out to sea is your future and that's what you want to do then I'd rather get used to it sooner than later. I'm not that worried. Mom and dad do it, right? I think we can too."

I nodded thoughtfully and reached over to take his hand in mine. "I don't want to hurt you, Boruto. I want you to be happy. So if you won't be happy if l go… then I won't."

He leaned over, resting his head on my shoulder. "I'll miss you . . . and it'll be hard at first . . . but I want you to go." He told me. "Just . . . promise me one thing."

His resolve surprised me, but it made me happy. "Okay, what is it?"

"Draw me pictures. I want to see everything."

I smiled at that and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You didn't even need to ask. I'll always do that for you."

He looked up at me and grinned. "Good . . . . . now show me that tattoo." He demanded.

Laughing, I tugged my shirt off and leaned down a bit so he could get a good look at it from my shoulder to my arm. "It looks good to have only been done last night, right?"

"Yeah, you're lucky Taisuke doesn't charge you more." He said as he examined it. "I really like it, it's very you. But your first one will always be my favorite."

"Really?" I chuckled, glancing at the old skull tattoo that was now blended in with my sleeve. "It was my first one… so I get it."

"It's special." He nodded in agreement and then leaned back to take in the whole picture. "You've got a lot of them now. Can't say I don't like it." He said cheekily.

I always knew he liked them and sometimes remembered his younger face. The surprise at my first tattoo, how excited he was, how cool he thought it was. He was always so cute. "I'm glad you like them as much as me. For me anyway… not you." I laughed.

He laughed as well, shaking his head. "No tattoos for me. But piercings are okay."

"Who told you that?" I huffed. "Don't ever try that shit again."

"What? So you don't like it?" He asked. "I thought you were over that."

Realizing he hadn't caught onto the fact that I liked it, a lot, I looked away from him. My ears burned as I thought about it, wondering if I should admit to it or not. Then finally I decided to be honest. "I actually like it. A lot."

"Yeah?" He beamed and threw his arms around me, mindful of my new tattoo. "Cool."

"Well… still don't do it again. No more." I grumbled.

"Alright, alright." He said before sighing in content.

Glad that everything was settled between us, I got to my feet and pulled him up along with me. "Let's get inside. You need a shower."

"Okay."

I felt a lot better after talking things through with Boruto. I was happy that he wasn't upset with me anymore and that he wasn't against me dropping out of school and being on the sea more. I'd miss him and I knew he'd miss me, but I would make a lot of money and learn a lot more too. Boruto would also have time to concentrate on his studies and what he wanted to do after school instead of worrying about me all the time. When I was home though, I wasn't going to be willing to share him.

It wouldn't be long before the summer was over and he'd be going back to school. The new contract would be in effect by then and I wasn't sure how long we'd be gone on that first voyage. I was excited though, even if I was a little nervous about it. Missing Boruto was inevitable, but we would survive and it would make all the time we had together more precious. In the last few weeks we had left of summer, I was determined for everything to be perfect between us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Boruto**

It turned out that the first voyage was going to be two months and as crazy as it sounded, a part of me was relieved. Those two months would be lonely and I would miss him, but it was a lot better than six months or a whole year. I was grateful. When Kawaki first told me that night on the beach my first thought was that I didn't want him to go. A part of me was scared what would happen and after the whole thing with his aunt I was feeling overprotective. I realized though, that this was going to be his life.

The ocean was his second home and nothing could compare to the way he lit up after a storm. He was always so happy and excited, unable to wait until the next one. I couldn't take that away from him and knew if I asked he would stay. If I hadn't seen first hand how mom and dad made it through being apart I would have hesitated, but I think my decisions would still have been the same.

At first Kawaki wasn't going to go out to sea with dad until it was time for the voyage, that way he could spend the rest of the summer with me. During the last month of summer break we did our usual routine that first week, even going on a few dates. It was wonderful and I was enjoying myself. Although during the second week some of dad's crew members got sick and he was short staffed for his next trip. He tried to find replacements, but most of the other ships were out and no one would come help. His only other option was to ask Kawaki and even then he would still be short staffed.

The trip would be for three days and Kawaki agreed to help dad out. I understood and wanted him to go, it was bullshit that none of the other sailors would help dad when he never hesitated to help them. I had suffered for most of the day after they left and then got the urge to explore. Kawaki still didn't like it when I went off on my own, but I was older now and he wasn't here to come with me. I wanted to find something cool to show him when he came back. I packed a snack and my flashlight before heading out mid afternoon. I wouldn't be out long, but I wanted to get a head start.

I passed the lighthouse and traveled further down the beach until I reached where I last left off a while back. I searched around for a few hours and tried not to get frustrated, it had been years since I last found a cove. I was about to give up and head back when it finally happened, a decent sized opening in the rocks that looked promising. I turned on my flashlight and went inside full of excitement. It was huge, a lot bigger than I first thought and had multiple passage ways. It would take a while to explore and I didn't know just how massive it was.

I didn't travel too far inside, it was getting late and I didn't want to get lost. I came across a narrow pathway with a drop on either side. It wasn't too deep and I could see the bottom with my flashlight, but it would be one hell of a fall. I was going to head back when something reflected my source of light, almost blinding me from the other side of the passage. Curiosity got the better of me and I carefully made my way over. I kept my light on the path way to make sure I didn't misstep and reached the other side with ease. When I raise my flashlight to investigate whatever was shining, I suddenly came face to face with a skeleton.

I screamed and took hurried steps backwards, my foot just missing the ledge and slipping off. I lost my balance and fell backwards the next second. The drop was curved and I ended up rolling down, rocks hitting me in painful bursts before everything went black. I wasn't sure how long I was out and I woke up in a lot of pain. The first thing I was able to focus on was my flashlight a few feet away, luckily still in working condition. I panicked when I couldn't manage to open my right eye and desperately hoped none of my bones were broken.

It hurt to move, but I knew I had to. There was no way someone would find me and that skeleton seemed proof enough. I tired to calm down and not let fear get the better of me, I had to get out. It took me a moment to get up, but thank god nothing was broken. I was in a lot of pain, but everything was moving correctly. I brought my hand up to my right eye and felt blood. It was impossible to know how bad it was until I was able to get home. I picked up my flashlight and searched for a way back up, but it seemed my only option was to climb. It wasn't steep and it felt like I had just enough strength to pull it off. Probably.

Regardless, I had to try at the very least. I placed the handle of my flashlight in between my teeth and started to climb. My body protested, some of the rocks sharp enough to cut my hands, but I was determined to make it. I wasn't going to get stuck in here and I sure as hell wasn't going to die in a place like this. I was exhausted once I managed to reach the top and went to my knees, breath coming out in harsh pants. I grabbed my flashlight and had to take some time to recover. My body was ready to give, but I wouldn't let it. After I caught my breath I retraced my steps, not stopping until I was outside under the night sky.

I was never more thankful to smell the ocean air than in that moment and collapsed on the sand in relief. It was impossible for me to move anymore and my eye was starting to close just as a bright light shone in the distance. I hadn't registered that I passed out again until I woke up in my bedroom covered in bandages. Himawari was asleep in the mattress with me and mom was sleeping as well in a chair beside my bed. I was both happy I made it and overwhelmed with guilt. I knew they were worried, I wasn't even sure what day it was or how long I had been unconscious.

I later found out that it was day two since dad and Kawaki left. Mom had scared the shit out of me and forbid me from ever exploring again unless Kawaki was there, scolding me until she was red in the face. Then she broke down into tears and told me how frightened she was when I hadn't come home. She got some help and gathered a search party to look for me. I felt horrible for doing that to her and Himawari, my poor sister refusing to leave my side for the longest time. I was lucky my only injuries were a lot of cuts and bruises, but my eye had been the biggest concern.

There was a long cut in the center that was sure to scar and I feared I wouldn't be able to see out of it, but in the end I didn't lose my sight. Before I knew it, the three days of the trip were over and Kawaki and dad were coming back. I just knew Kawaki was going to be pissed and I had been too focused on healing to think about it. I was still bruised up and had bandages on my hands, but my other cuts had healed during those two days since I fell. I was nervous and honestly afraid to see him. He hated it when I went off by myself and now that I had gotten hurt, he was sure to really lay it on me. He might be worse than mom.

After Himawari said she saw them coming up the path, she ran outside to greet them while I went up to my room to hide. I locked the door, wanting to put this off as long as possible. There was no way this was going to go well and I knew he had every right to be angry. I knew that, but that didn't mean I was ready for it. A small part of me felt self conscious about my face, not wanting him to see the scar over my eye and not be able to look at me. But I did it to myself and had to deal with the consequences. I didn't deserve to feel sorry for myself. I heard dad and Kawaki's voice downstairs, mom and Himawari talking to them as they got settled. I wasn't able to make out what they were saying and hoped mom wouldn't tell them what happened right off the bat, but I couldn't be sure if she would.

My heart stopped when my doorknob rattled, and I knew it was Kawaki. "Boruto?" He called. "I'm home… why is the damn door locked?"

"W-welcome back." I stammered, noting how his voice was absent of anger. Mom didn't tell him yet. "I'm, uh, getting changed." _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it._

"Getting changed?" He scoffed. "You weren't the first to greet me so what the hell are you hiding?"

 _Fuck._ "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then open this damn door." He growled and started rattling the whole door then.

"Okay! Hang on a sec." I said and my mind raced, there was no way to get out of this. I unlocked the door and quickly dove under the covers. "I'm . . . not feeling that well so . . . don't get too close."

Kawaki walked in and closed the door behind himself before padding over to my bed. "Not feeling well? Usually if you feel bad you're more clingy. Now you're wanting me to keep my distance?" He snorted and took hold of the covers, snatching them off of me even though I was holding on for dear life.

I covered my face with my bandaged hands in a last ditch effort to postpone the inevitable. "Don't freak out."

"Boruto… what the fuck?" Kawaki hissed and grabbed my wrists, prying my hands away from my face. He blanched at seeing me, eyes widening and face paling. He let go of my wrists and took a step back away from my bed.

I knew it, this scar was . . . "It was an accident." I told him quietly. "Don't be mad." Though I was well aware he would be anyway.

His hand ran through his hair and he breathed deeply. He stood there for a moment and then stormed out of my room without a word, slamming the door closed behind him. I winced, knowing this was the calm before the storm. He was going to go work himself up even more and then come back to raise hell. The door opened again but this time it was dad, a deep frown on his face. Mom had told him. He gave me a hug and said he was glad I was alright, but he agreed with mom. No more exploring on my own. It wasn't my fault, it was an accident, but I understood. It was safer not to go alone and frankly I was thankful they didn't forbid me from exploring all together.

We talked for a while before he headed back downstairs and I decided to go with him, knowing that if Kawaki got me alone it would be all over. I helped mom with dinner while dad told Himawari about the trip. When it was time for dinner I wasn't surprised when Kawaki didn't come down right away, but as we started eating I suggested someone should go get him. Mom told me he had left the house and would be back later, his share already put on a plate and in the fridge. I wondered just how worked up he was going to get or if maybe the added distance would help him calm down. I couldn't know for sure which would happen, but I had my fingers crossed.

After dinner I went upstairs and took a shower. I was in a hurry to get to bed, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. When I was done I got dressed and began rewrapping my hands in clean bandages. I was sitting on my bed finishing up when I heard something fall in the hallway followed by a few curses. I recognized Kawaki's deep voice and wondered if it was too late to pretend I was sleeping, the sound of his steps coming closer.

"Mother fucker," Kawaki snapped as he swung my door open and stumbled inside. "Fucking shit." He huffed, kicking the door shut before turning to glare at me. "You _bitch_."

"I apologize." I said, realizing he had been drinking. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing in this situation.

"I'm gonna kick your goddamn ass!" He seethed, fists clenched as he started walking over to me.

"Please don't." I said and held my hands in front of me, not thinking he was capable in this state but being prepared just in case. "It was an accident, at least let me tell you what happened."

"Oh I can take a fucking guess. Hardheaded fucking asshole. You piss me off so much." He spat, leaning over me and grabbing hold of my shirt at my chest. "You never fucking listen to me!"

I frowned and looked away. "I just wanted to find something cool to show you . . . . I'm sorry."

His grip on my shirt tightened and he breathed heavily. "You don't get it. You don't fucking understand." His voice grew quiet and it was only then that I realized he was shaking. "How can I… go away when I can't trust you? You're so fucking stupid. You don't even care!"

"No, don't say that." I said, looking back at him. "You _know_ I care, don't you? I'm hearing what you're saying . . . I understand. I-I've lost your trust, but . . . please, you can't stay because of me. Do what you have to do, make mom promise to keep me on house arrest, it doesn't matter. Just don't stay because of what I've done . . . I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Not that, anything but that.

"I can't… I can't leave you for that long when anything could happen to you." He dropped his head and let go of me, dropping to his knees on the floor. "You're… really just as naive as you always were."

I reached forward and grabbed his shoulders, begging him to change his mind. "Kawaki, don't do this. I . . . I can prove it to you. I won't go exploring again, even while you're here. I've done it before and I can do it again. I'll stop."

Kawaki shook his head slowly as he stared at the floor, refusing to look at me. "I can't." He whispered. "I can't."

He got up from his position and onto his feet, pulling away from my touch. He turned to leave the next second and I caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, clinging to him desperately.

"No . . . no. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please."

"Let go of me." He said, words muffled.

"Never!" I held onto him even tighter.

"Boruto." He scoffed and went to grab my hands but stopped. "Let go now… before you hurt yourself."

I shook my head stubbornly against his back. "I won't, not if you're about to leave."

"Damn asshole, you still won't listen to me." He sighed but relaxed after a second. "Then get back into bed and I won't leave."

I loosened my hold a little, but didn't let go. "I don't believe you. You're gonna leave the second I let go."

He stiffened, proving me right. "No I won't." He lied weakly.

"I can't lie to you and you can't lie to me so don't bother." I said and buried my face in his shirt. "Stay."

"Why do you have to be this way?" He breathed. "I can't fucking deal with you."

Despite the situation, a small smile found my lips. "You should be used to it by now."

"Doubt that will ever happen." He muttered and turned around to face me. His hands raised to my face and he pushed my blond hair aside to run his thumb down the right side of my face, just next to the scar. "I can't believe this happened to you."

I frowned and looked down to his chest, feeling guilty and self conscious again. "I know . . . I tried to be careful, but I got scared."

"You… scared?" He asked, sounding surprised and I closed my eyes as he started stroking my hair.

I hummed. "Yeah . . . there was a skeleton in that cove . . . that's never happened before."

"What?" Kawaki gasped. "Like… a human?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "The cove is massive, I have no idea just how big it is. I went down one of the paths and found it in there. I don't know what happened to that person . . . or how long their skeleton has been down there. I didn't really get a good look."

Kawaki wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Shit. It could have been you, you damn idiot. Please listen to me. I can't live every day of my life worrying about you."

"I'll listen, I promise." I said with as much conviction as possible. "I did my best and I made it back . . . I didn't give up."

"Did you report it?" He asked softly while rubbing my back.

"Mom did after I told her what happened." I explained. "She thinks it's a missing person."

"Thinks?" He questioned curiously.

I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed. "Well . . . I was kind of hoping it was a pirate."

"Oh hell." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I hope that you realize how dangerous going out on your own is after that. Because I… I need you to be safe. Always. When I'm not here I need you to be smart. Or else I can't leave you."

I looked up at him hopefully, but seriously. "I understand. It's the least I can do for you, and I'll do it. I swear."

"I don't know if you mean it."

I picked up on his words, cheeks reddening a bit. "Do you want me to show you how much I mean it?"

"I don't think you can."

"You wanna bet?" I asked and was determined to show him.

"Well yeah. Since I'd win." He chuckled.

I huffed. "This isn't like that cookie bet, I have a fair chance this time. Come down here." I demanded as I got on my tippy toes.

He leaned down a bit but stayed out of my reach. "Wait a minute… that reminds me… I won that bet and never got my prize."

"Yes you d-" I cut myself off as I remembered, we both had completely forgotten about it. "You didn't . . . is there really a point now? It's been so long . . . you don't want it, right?" I asked, trying to get out of it. The prize was I had to do whatever he said for a whole day. Period.

"Depends… what did I win again?" He smiled and leaned down some more. So close.

I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn't find the will to resist. "A day . . . I have to do as you say for one day." I told him and wished he would just close the distance already.

"Well shit… How could I forget that?" He asked, dipping down further but just as I moved to kiss him he pulled back out of reach.

"Kawaki!" I whined. "Stop that. I wanna kiss you."

"Yeah?" He smirked. "I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

He was too cheeky for his own good. "What makes you think you can back out now? You're already committed to me."

"Am I?"

"Damn straight you are." I said and moved my arms from around his waist, trailing up his arms to his neck. "Now come here so I can kiss you."

Kawaki leaned down again and moved his cheek to my lips. "Lay it on me."

I scowled and then grabbed his face to turn his head. I forced his mouth to meet mine and bit his bottom lip for teasing me, licking it afterwards. He growled and I pulled him closer, slipping my tongue past his lips. I moved it around and greedily tasted him before sucking on his tongue when it entered my mouth. My fingers threaded through his black hair and pulled just a bit, knowing after our many make out sessions that he liked it. The kiss was wet and messy, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't long before I pushed back into his mouth again, not able to get enough. I was reluctant when I had to pull away to breathe and stared longingly at his lips.

"How . . . was that?" I panted.

"Not good enough." He said breathlessly. "Try harder."

I hadn't caught my breath yet, but dove back in anyway. I walked forwards until his back hit the door and didn't loosen the hold I had in his hair. I kissed him harder and didn't give him a chance to kiss back. I claimed his mouth as my own and seduced his tongue with mine, every caress and swirl practically sinful. He had taught me more than he realized over time and I was going to show him that it paid off. We were both starved of breath when we parted again and I had to wait a few moments before I could speak.

"Better?"

Kawaki moved his head back against the door as he breathed and stared up at the ceiling. "Shit."

I was more than satisfied with that answer and well aware of his growing problem. It wasn't like I was doing much better. "Do you . . . can I . . ." I trailed, unable to resist the temptation.

His head dropped and he looked at me, grey eyes filled with lust. "What?"

"C-can I . . ." I couldn't help the way my face flushed. "I wanna touch it."

Brows furrowing, Kawaki's lips parted and then snapped shut as he looked away from me. "Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not." I said, the warmth between our bodies making me excited. "I want to . . ."

"Boruto." He looked down at me, obviously torn. "We can't."

"Why?"

He took my hands in his and lowered them to his chest. "Because you fucked yourself up."

"Oh." I said sadly. I had forgotten about my injuries. "Then . . . will you sleep in here tonight?"

Releasing my hands, a sour look appeared on his face. "Guess I fucking will but I…" He huffed in frustration and pushed me away. "I'll be back later."

He left my room and closed the door behind himself, leaving me speechless. I didn't understand what was going on until I remembered my own problem. I got in bed and under the covers, laying on my back bitterly. He would be able to take care of it, but I wasn't. The tension between us kept growing as time went on and I thought we were going to do something about it, take a step forward but I had to ruin it. I rolled over to my side and tried to calm down. I was glad that my scar didn't seem to bother him after all and that he would go as long as I kept my promise. I know I didn't deserve the second chance, I had lost his trust, but I wouldn't let him regret it. I would make sure he never would.

There was only a week and a half left before he would have to leave and I didn't know what I would do when he was gone. I would go to school of course and hang out with Shikadai and Metal, but then what? I couldn't goof around those two months and needed to think about my future. Kawaki was chasing his dream, now I had to figure out mine.

Around twenty minutes had passed before Kawaki returned. He came in and closed the door, dressed in a pair of his usual sleeping shorts. His hair was still damp from the shower and he smelled great. He got into bed next to me and pulled the cover up over him. I couldn't help imagining him in the shower and what he'd done. Which wasn't helping my case.

"You okay?" He asked me softly, rolling onto his side to face me.

"Yeah." I nodded, the smell of his shampoo making its way over to me.

"Sure you didn't fuck up your hands even worse while I was gone?"

I blushed and raised my hands from under the covers to show him. "No. I didn't do anything."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Good."

I shamelessly cuddled, not caring that it made my condition worse. "You smell good." I sighed and rested my hands against his bare chest.

"Yeah?" He smiled and rubbed his nose against my cheek. "You do too."

I enjoyed the attention and smiled back happily. "I'm glad you think so." I said and moved even closer, needing his touch.

His hand ran down my back and slipped under my shirt, slowly moving up and down. "You're hot."

"I am?" I asked, only half listening now. I slid one hand around his side and up to his shoulder blade to hold him. His skin felt nice and cool.

"Yes." He hummed, moving his lips to my neck and ghosting his fingers up my back. "You're always hot." He said and then kissed my neck.

I shivered before a giggle escaped my throat. "You're always hot too." I said and gasped when I realized I had been slowly rutting against him for who knows how long. "S-sorry. I didn't notice." I said and stilled my hips.

His hand slid down my side to my hip and he pulled me against him. "It's okay."

"Kawaki." I breathed and settled my face in his neck. "Are you sure? You . . . you don't mind?"

"No." He said, voice suddenly deeper. "I like it."

He moved his leg between mine until his thigh was pressed up against my crotch. I moaned and couldn't help the way my hips thrusted, the friction feeling so good on my cock. My grip on his shoulder tightened as I gave in and humped his thigh, starting to pant into his neck.

"Fuck." Kawaki groaned and forced me onto my back and rested his weight on me, grinding down against my erection and moving his lips to my neck. "You have no fucking idea how bad I want you."

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, blown away at the feel of his body grinding against mine. I wanted to ask how bad but I couldn't form the words, though I could tell from how hard he was against my leg and after just taking care of himself too.

His tongue was hot at my neck, as was his breath and I moaned at the attention, having never had Kawaki on me like this. His lips trailed kisses up my neck and to my lips, sealing them with his own. So soft and gentle, two things he didn't even seem capable of and yet exceeded in.

"You okay?" He asked, voice husky. So hot it pulled at my groin and I gasped out a moan, nodding quickly.

He pulled back a bit and rubbed his hand up my stomach, pushing my shirt up along the way. My back arched at his touch and I sucked in a surprised breath when he found my nipple and pinched it between his index finger and thumb.

"K-Kawaki," His name escaped me in a breathless plea and he moved his right hand to my face and into my hair just as he kissed me again.

He leaned back, pulling me along with him so that I was sitting up while his tongue explored my mouth. I struggled to kiss him back as he peeled my shirt up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it off of me and toss it aside. He lowered me back down, lips urgent against mine and his legs moved between my own.

This sensation was too much. I couldn't breathe. My heart was working overtime. And when he grinded back down on me, my nails dug into his shoulders and I broke the kiss with a breathless cry.

"Hush." He ordered quietly and raised his hips as his hand roamed down my stomach and into my pants.

I bit my lip to keep quiet, but couldn't stop the sultry sounds from rumbling in my throat as he wrapped his hand around my bare cock. It only became more difficult to keep it down when his lips started trailing down my neck and chest. Every kiss. Every nip. Every lick. I was going to go crazy. When I got louder at a particular hard suck to my lower abdomen and a firm stroke to the head of my cock, his head raised and his hand stopped.

"No!" I whined, looking down at him pleadingly and convulsed at the heated look in those grey eyes.

"Keep it down." He told me softly and I groaned in protest and flexed my hips, whimpering as he started stroking me again.

It was impossible. How could he expect me to keep quiet when he was making me feel this way?

"Damn it, Boruto." He growled and pulled his hand out of my pants. "Quiet down or I'll put my dick in your mouth."

 _Was that supposed to be a threat?_ I gasped and writhed at the supposed threat, my member throbbing. "Please… don't stop." I panted and he licked his lips, the sight of it turning me on even more.

"Are you gonna be quiet?"

I couldn't. "It's my first time." I reminded, needing him to see reason. I couldn't keep it in.

"I'll be pissed if I have to put a pillow over that face." He muttered, already annoyed and I pouted. "At least try."

"Okay." I said, crossing my fingers under the pillow.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me one bit but said nothing more as his eyes lowered to my body and his hands moved to my pants. I raised my hips as he pulled them down, breathing a sigh of relief at being free of the restriction.

I looked at Kawaki in excitement and need, biting my lip as I grew bold despite my flustered state. "Would you . . . lick it?" After experiencing first hand what his tongue could do, I couldn't help wanting to feel it somewhere else.

"You want that?" He asked as he brought his mouth back down to the skin on my lower abdomen and trailed his tongue down south.

"Yes." I moaned, not even bothered that he was teasing me. "I want it."

Kawaki's breath escaped him at my admission and he closed his mouth, swallowing hard. "You must… really want it."

I nodded, hoping he would do it. "Please."

He pulled in a breath and moved lower. His lips ghosted up my shaft and I held tight to the pillow, clenching my teeth to try and keep quiet. My eyes threatened to roll back when he made it to the tip and placed a kiss there and then proceeded to run his tongue around it. My head thrashed and a shuddered moan left my lips, but it wasn't as loud as it could have been.

Kawaki didn't stop or even slow down, his tongue alone was enough to have me seeing stars so when he took my tip into his mouth I couldn't hold back any longer. I cried out and gripped onto the pillow even tighter. The vibration of his own groan coming from his throat had me panting his name. It felt so good that I couldn't take it for another second and yet if it ever ended I was probably going to die.

I forced my eyes open to watch him and the sight was so erotic, my body trembled. I couldn't look. I couldn't look away. He took more of me into his mouth, teeth sheathed behind his lips and tongue flat against the underside of my cock. So hot. So wet. I'd never felt anything like this and it wasn't until I was on the brink of coming that I realized I was louder than I had been the whole time.

But Kawaki didn't stop. Instead he wrapped his hand around the base of my cock, stroking me quickly as he sucked on the head, up and down. So fast. My body stiffened at the intensity of it and suddenly a pillow was slammed down on my face. I held it down, biting into it as I came, thrusting up into Kawaki's mouth, body quaking and thrashing.

His mouth left me only after he'd nearly killed me and he panted against my softening cock, fingers clutching onto my sheets. I tossed the pillow aside and stared down at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Seeing him like that only made the afterglow that much sweeter and a quick glance over his body showed me just how he was feeling, an obvious bulge in his shorts. I was overcome by a different kind of need.

"Kawaki . . . come here."

He crawled up the bed and laid next to me, still trying to settle his breathing. "I'm here." He whispered.

I gave him a soft kiss before pushing him fully on his back. "Kawaki." I said and kissed him again, my hand traveling down his abs. "I wanna . . . do the same to you."

He stiffened, the muscles under my hands becoming more profound from the slightest flex. "Huh?"

"I'll be careful." I assured him and moved down between his legs, my hands taking hold of the band of his shorts. I was drunk on the moment and wanted to make him feel good too.

"Boruto," He breathed, shaking his head. "You don't need to."

My eyes were on his crotch. "No . . . I do need to. Or else . . . I'll go crazy."

"Shit." He shuddered. "You serious?"

I looked back up at him and nodded. "Can I?"

He looked me over carefully for a moment before nodding. "If you need to."

That was more than enough encouragement for me to start pulling his shorts down. My blue eyes widened when I saw his large cock, ready and waiting. I wasn't sure what to do exactly, but he had just done it to me and I could imagine what felt good. My hands went to his waist and stayed there, I knew the touch of my bandages would only irritate his member. I was eager to please him and didn't hesitate to stick out my tongue and lick from the base to the tip, forgetting about my piercing until it was too late. He grunted, but I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or from pain.

"Does it hurt? Should I take out my piercing?" I asked quickly.

"What?" He scoffed. "Don't piss me off."

I smiled at the reaction, knowing that meant he liked it. I decided to go further down and licked right between his balls, a hiss leaving Kawaki's throat. I made my way back up his cock and took the tip into my mouth, pressing my piercing into the head. He groaned my name and I proudly continued, wanting to make him feel even better. I took in some more of him before starting to suck and his taste caused me to sigh through my nose. I didn't know it would feel like this, he felt so hot and heavy in my mouth. I slowly bobbed my head up and down, mindful of my teeth since he had done the same. I rolled the metal ball in my tongue firmly against the underside of his member and grew more sure in my movements with every sound that left his lips.

I kept at it for a bit before taking him deeper and moving my head faster. He said my name again and I actually moaned, wondering how I could be enjoying this so much as well. It was getting wetter and I swallowed the pre-cum that he released. I made sure to start sucking harder too before I pulled off to give my jaw a break. My gaze went up to his face as I went back to licking, this time paying attention to every inch of his cock. It was giving me a different kind of high than from before, I was in control but still overwhelmed with a need and desire for Kawaki. I wanted to make him come, I really really wanted to. His hips began thrusting against my tongue and I gladly let him. This was just as erotic.

I only squeezed his hips to still him when I wanted to try something else, raising my head up to the tip again. I took the head back into my mouth, but this time I pressed my piercing right into the slit of his member.

"Ah, fuck!" He hissed, tensing his jaw to keep himself from groaning but it still rumbled in his throat.

It gave me goosebumps and I suspected I was turning into a pervert, but only for Kawaki. The pure need I felt and arousal could only be awakened by him. I wanted to do more, I was becoming greedy, but I couldn't help it. I wanted everything he could give me. My lips moved further down his cock once more and I took him in as far as I could without gagging. I wasn't helping him try to be quiet, but my mind was focused in on making him lose himself. I sucked every time I bobbed my head upwards and that seemed to be the right thing to do, a thick spurt of pre-cum going down my throat. I moaned again and went faster to bring out more.

I kept going and didn't slow down, my body flaring up when I realized I was hard again. I knew being a teenager made me horny, but I was pretty sure this was all Kawaki. I couldn't resist rutting my hips against the mattress, my member pressed hard onto the bed. The different sides of pleasure made my mind spin and I was shocked at how close I was to coming. However, I wasn't worried about myself. I was concentrated on Kawaki and the noises he was doing his best to keep down. He had to be close as well judging from the way his hips twitched and I rubbed his waist in encouragement. He took the hint after a few moments and carefully thrusted up into my mouth, my body tingling at the feeling.

My own hips moved faster with a mind of their own as I focused on sucking around Kawaki's cock. It wasn't that much longer before he froze and came and I hungrily swallowed every drop. I kept him as far down as I could and licked all around his member, my hips stilling as I came as well. I was definitely a pervert. I never knew I had this side of me or that I could be this way. It was crazy, but strangely I wasn't ashamed. Once I was sure he was finished, I pulled back and sat up to sit on my legs. The room smelled like sex and Kawaki looked like I felt.

I was able to recover enough to start pulling the blanket off the bed after a few moments, but couldn't get very far with Kawaki laying on it.

"Hey, roll off the cover." I told him and pulled it a little.

"What the fuck are we gonna tell mom and dad?" He asked as he stared at the ceiling, unmoving. "You think they'll kick me out?"

I frowned and left the seed covered blanket alone. "Why would they kick you out? I mean, it'll be embarrassing to face them in the morning . . . but I don't think they'll be too upset."

He looked at me, seeming unsure. "I don't think they'll like us fucking around."

"Why wouldn't they? They already know we're together. It should be expected, right?" I didn't know why he was so worried.

His brow furrowed. "They know?" He questioned as if this was news to him. "That's one thing. But even knowing. What if they don't want us living together if we're going to be fucking and shit."

"As gross as it is to think about, do you honestly think mom and dad never do it when we're home? Cause I bet they do. Mom's known about us the longest and has been given me smug looks ever since I told her about my crush on you."

"You told her you had a crush on me? When?" He asked in surprise.

"Well . . . when I was fourteen." I explained. "And then she passed it onto dad. Did you really not know that they knew about us?" I couldn't imagine the pressure he felt.

He shook his head slowly. "No… I had no idea."

I moved up the bed and leaned over him, not liking the look on his face. "It's alright, Kawaki. They're okay with it. You can relax." I said and kissed his forehead.

"I can't believe they still accepted me… knowing you liked me even before I knew." He sighed. "They really are the shit."

I laughed. "You're right about that. Now, help me change this cover."

"Alright." He got up and together we got the bed sheets changed.

Nothing was said the next morning, but I could feel that they knew in the unspoken smug attitudes they were giving off. They really were our number one supporters. Kawaki and I stuck to each others sides for the rest of the week and that last week before things changed. We did our best not to get too handsy, but knowing that we would have to part soon added to the urgency of our newly explored sex drive. Once the day of his voyage arrived, I refused to let go of his hand the whole way to the ship. The whole family went to the docks and Himawari was doing her best not to cry. It was only two months, but it would still be hard on us.

Everyone said their goodbyes before I pulled Kawaki to the side, hugging him tightly. "Don't forget to draw for me."

"Don't worry. That's all I'll do in my spare time." He said, smiling softly at me. "Don't forget your promise to me. I don't want to regret my decision."

"I'll be safe and smart." I reiterated. "I hope you have fun, but know that I'll be thinking of you everyday."

"Same here. It's gonna suck." He pouted.

I smiled and tilted my head upwards, silently asking for a kiss. He smiled back and leaned down, answering the request with a soft, sweet kiss. He didn't linger though and when he pulled back he hugged me tight.

"See you."

"See you later." I said and hugged him back, trying to stay strong. "Better get going before I change my mind and keep you." I teased, but a small part of me was serious.

He nodded understandingly and released me. "Then I'll get going. Take care of mom and Hima."

"I will." I said and gave his hand one last squeeze. "Hurry back."

"Shit. Stop it already. Bye." He huffed and turned his back to me. "Better behave or else."

I chuckled and called after him, "I'll do my best. Bye!"

He waved over his shoulder and I watched him go, knowing that the sooner he left the sooner he would be back. Kawaki would constantly be on my mind for the next two months, but I had to focus on myself as well. It was time I started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. I needed to think about my future. Things wouldn't stay this way forever, they would change as time went on and I had to be ready to change with them. Kawaki and I would be seventeen soon and adulthood was closing in fast. Who knew what it would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Kawaki**

Even though I was prepared for long voyages, I never expected our first one under the new contract to be so long. There was no chance to work myself up. Where I usually was only at sea for a few days at the most, I'd currently been on the water for an entire month… and we'd just completed our delivery. Which meant we were only halfway finished. The trip home would be long and draining. But I looked forward to it.

It was nice having dad with me at least. I preferred talking to him over anyone else but up until now there hadn't been much time for talking. There was a lot of work to do and I did a little bit of everything since dad wanted me to master everything as quickly as possible. I was all over the ship and I worked my ass off until I passed out from exhaustion. The labor was more intense than many of the new guys expected. It was like a full-blown workout everyday.

Dad didn't do any heavy lifting anymore. It wasn't that he couldn't, just that he didn't have to and he got a kick out of seeing me work up a sweat. I wanted to make him proud of me, so I always worked hard. Sunburnt and muscles aching after a long day of moving cargo, I was glad to have a hot meal and more than ready to pass out right after, but instead for the first time, I had a drink with dad.

It was unexpected because he wasn't a drinker but he was the one who suggested it, wanting to celebrate after successfully delivering our first shipment in the contract. Even though it really was lonesome being without Boruto, time wasn't moving too slowly. Whenever I wasn't working or sleeping, I was drawing for him or writing about my experience each day. How I felt and what was on my mind, so I could give it all to him as soon as I made it home.

There were no storms until we were a week from home and it was hell. I loved every second of it, but keeping the other hands calm during it and maintaining the ship was quite the task. Still it was motivating and as soon as the sky cleared and things calmed down, I sketched what I'd seen. The workers struggling to hold onto things while the ship rocked in the huge waves. The rain. The lightning. The beauty of a storm at night.

Boruto was going to love it.

I was glad that he wasn't as afraid of storms as he'd used to be, but he still didn't take well to them. He respected my love of them and talked about them excitedly with me, but there were countless nights that a storm went on and he snuck into my bed, waking me up. I never minded and I actually preferred sleeping with him. He was always warm and comforting… I never knew that I'd be capable of becoming a cuddler, but he seemed to think I was.

Sometimes I wondered if he was thinking about me as much as I was him, but I knew it was a foolish thought. He cared about me as much as I cared about him, so there was no doubt I was on his mind often. Even if he was back at school now. Even if he did have his other friends. Nobody was going to be able to make him forget about me, not even for a day. I hoped he wasn't sad though and he wasn't missing me too much. I was so excited to see him, already able to picture the big grin on his face. Just thinking about it made me smile.

Because they were on my mind, I drew Boruto and Himawari too. I got caught one night when I was almost finished with one particular cheeky drawing of Boruto by one of the newer recruits. I knew he was older than me, but he looked young-all doe eyed and baby-faced. I looked from my drawing to him when he came to stand beside me, apparently curious as to what I was drawing since his eyes were on the sketch.

"Is that…" He began, cutting himself short and I watched as his lips mulled together and his cheeks darkened.

"What?" I frowned, wondering what he could be making such a look for.

Takima was his name but we'd never talked much so I knew nothing about him. I didn't understand him or why he looked around in thought for so long before finally glancing back at me.

"It's nothing." He whispered, fidgeting with his fingers. "You're really good at drawing, huh?"

I shrugged and started putting the finishing touches on the sketch, touching up the scar on Boruto's face. "I enjoy it." I admitted quietly as I ran my fingertips over the page. I wished he was here. I wanted to talk to him. I missed him.

There was a whole week left at least before I'd be home. I feared going through withdrawls.

"I'm not really good at anything." Takima sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for the sea life either… I miss home. Do you ever feel lonely being gone like this?"

This was the first time I'd ever been out to sea for such an extended period but I nodded once. "Yeah. I miss being home. But I love being on the sea too."

"Well maybe we can be friends… so we won't be so lonely when we're away like this." He suggested, sounding innocent and appearing so as well with the way he smiled at me. So I didn't understand why the suggestion gnawed at me.

"I'm sure we'll get along." I said after a while and then added, "As long as you do your job."

After that I worried about the guy annoying me, but he never did. He was quiet most of the time and never got in my personal space. He seemed to be around me more than before but it was always work-related. He seemed eager to learn and I didn't mind helping him because there was a time when I needed help. Sometimes I still did.

It was nice having someone around my age on the ship even if we didn't really have anything in common. It was when we had only one week left that I found out there was one thing we did have in common. He called me to the stern of the ship late one night when everyone else was sleeping, and he should have been too.

He had a joint and I was stunned, knowing I should have immediately knocked it out of his hand and tossed it into the ocean. Knowing I should have reprimanded him because he could lose his job for having it… but it had been nearly two months since I'd smoked anything and I gave into the temptation far too easily.

Getting high with him gave us something more to talk about and I started feeling a little more comfortable with him. I thought it wasn't so bad, making a new friend. I still worked hard and so did he, even if he hung around me more often than he had been. But then Dad unexpectedly pulled me away from him one day with a look of concern.

"What's the matter?" I asked fearfully, studying his face as he met my eyes with a look of seriousness.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Takima lately…" He said, blue eyes looking past me obviously to the guy he mentioned.

I breathed a sigh of relief, having thought something terrible had happened. "You scared the shit out of me, dad. And I wouldn't call it 'spending time' but he doesn't seem too bad. Why? Is there something I should know?"

He frowned and looked into my eyes thoughtfully. "Well…" He sighed and looked away, seeming torn before he said, "I don't know… there was just something about the way he looks at you. But if you don't think anything of it then I suppose I'm just being paranoid."

I wanted to question him, because I didn't understand what he meant and I didn't like how concerned he looked, but he walked away before I could ask him anything about it. I tried paying closer attention to Takima after that but I never noticed anything suspicious. He always seemed happy, that was the main thing. He smiled a lot but that was about it. Still, after dad said that I couldn't help but try and keep my distance from the guy.

Only a few days later we arrived home. My heart sped up just at seeing the lighthouse in the distance and I was a little giddy at being the one sounding the horn. I couldn't wait to see everyone-Boruto especially and it was early evening on a Friday so I was sure he was already home from school. I wanted more than anything to run out and greet him as soon as possible, but dad needed my help so Boruto, mom and Himawari were all on the docks waiting by the time we were both finished with everything.

My eyes sought Boruto out as soon as I made it out onto the deck, way ahead of dad because I just couldn't wait. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him bouncing on the dock and waving enthusiastically. Fuck, he was adorable. I forgot everything else and starting walking towards the exit, but then Takima stepped in front of me.

"Don't forget your things, Kawaki." He said, handing me my backpack and my duffel bag.

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled even though I wasn't worried about my bags at the moment. I took them from him and quickly left the ship, all eyes on Boruto.

"See you soon, Kawaki." Takima said and I spared him a brief glance, nodding in agreement just before I was tackled by Himawari and then squeezed by both mom and Boruto at once.

As soon as the girls got distracted with dad, I started leading Boruto to the house. It was risky. But I needed him. Alone. Two months had been hell without him and I wouldn't be satisfied until I tasted him. Until I felt those lips on mine. My room was the furthest so that's where I took him. As soon as we were inside I closed the door and forced him against it, dropping my bags to take hold of his face and without so much as a word being spoken between us, I dipped down and kissed him needily.

His hands went to my arms, holding onto me as I pressed my body against his, pinning him to the wall. I swallowed every sound he made and kissed him until he melted between me and the door, leaving me no choice but to wrap my arms around him to keep him on his feet. His head lolled back as I pulled my lips away to move them to his ear instead.

"Fuck, I missed you." I told him, voice breathless and velvety and I carried him back over to my bed and pushed him down, going right along with him.

Boruto tugged at my shirt as I teased his neck with my lips and tongue and I leaned up for him to pull it off, which he managed quickly. While his hands roamed over my shoulders and arms I kissed his lips once more, eagerly slipping my tongue into his mouth and finding his piercing. His hips rolled and he moaned as I swirled my tongue around the metal ball, and I grinded down on him purposely.

He was already hard but so was I. When it had happened, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed him and I was going to go crazy if I didn't have him. Today. This was it. I wanted to claim all of him. But I wasn't sure how to go about it. Or even if he was willing.

The thought was quickly dissolved from my mind when a knock sounded on my door. It was too heavy to be Himawari and mom and dad had no reason to come for us, they were always good about giving us privacy so I broke the kiss and looked back at the door curiously.

Boruto was panting, trembling and too dazed to face anyone at the moment so I covered him up and shook off my arousal. I had already softened for the most part since hearing the knock thankfully. I got up, frowning as I went and opened the door. My frown deepened when I found Takima standing there.

"I'm sorry… Mr. Uzumaki told me I could come up."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I glared at him, pissed that it was him who'd interrupted my time with Boruto.

He looked down as if embarrassed. "I just got service when we got on land and my dad called me and told me he needed some help with some heavy lifting. He's offering five hundred dollars for a few hours work. I thought you would be interested but I don't have your number yet."

 _Yet?_ "Needs help when?"

"Now." He chuckled. "I know it's short notice. You don't have to of course, I just wanted to offer since I know you're trying to save up."

He was right. I was dying to have some time with Boruto but could I really pass up making five hundred dollars in just a few hours? I was nearly convinced I should accept when I caught Takima's eyes trailing down my exposed torso.

_What the hell?_

"Sure I'll go. As long as I can bring an extra pair of hands." I told him and he frowned.

"Extra pair of hands?" He didn't sound pleased by the idea and I closed my eyes as I pulled in a breath.

This was what dad was concerned about. This guy was gay and he obviously had a thing for me. Boruto would flip his shit. There was a high probability that he already was.

"Those damn eyes are roaming a hell of a lot for you to want to be my friend." I said, glaring down at him and he blanched.

"W-What? I-" He began but got distracted when I moved my hand to my chest and ran it down my abs.

"See all this is already spoken for. So if you're hoping for anything you're wasting your goddamn time."

He shook his head and raised his hands defensively. "N-no!" He stammered. "It's not like that. Really!"

"Oh?" _Lying ass bitch._ "Alright then, give me a minute and I'll come. As long as my boyfriend wants to join me."

His face fell but he nodded slowly and took a step away from the door as I closed it. I palmed my face and cursed, wondering what the hell this guy was thinking. There was no way I would go alone but I would like to make the money. I could always have Boruto later.

I turned around to find him sitting up in bed, not looking happy. Sighing, I walked over and sat next to him. How did I get myself in these situations? Now Boruto was upset. It wasn't intentional but I still felt guilty for him feeling any type of way.

"Hey," I said, reaching over to stroke his face with the back of my fingers. "Want to go make some money?" I asked, leaving it up to him. He'd heard everything so the decision was his.

Boruto's face started to relax and he sighed. "Well . . . I'd honestly rather be kissing you senseless. And you probably already know I don't like whoever that guy was, but . . ." He trailed and grabbed my free hand to hold. "I'll go help you. I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Proud of me?" I asked, confused. "What for?"

"You handled that guy." He explained with a smile. "I . . . really liked that. I'm proud."

I laughed at that and got up to get myself a shirt. "Of course I did. It's really not a big deal." I told him as I shrugged on a T-shirt.

"It means a lot to me." He insisted, blue eyes raking over me. "You got so tan . . ."

I nodded, unable to keep from smiling at him. It made me so happy to be with him. "Yeah… there was an ass of sun from being out there for so long."

"You look good." He complimented as he got up off the bed, adding in a much quieter tone, "So tempting."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." He said and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I told him and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "I'll show you how much when we make it back home."

He giggled and flushed a bit. "Kawaki." He chided fondly, but he wasn't complaining. "We should hurry then."

"You're right." I laughed and led him out of my room by his hand. I tried not to roll my eyes when I found Takima in the hallway outside of my room, waiting. "We're ready." I told him, unable to help how cold my tone was.

"Okay. It's a couple blocks from here." He said and followed as I led the way downstairs, keeping a firm hold on Boruto's hand. Once we started walking down the street he walked beside Boruto and looked to him with a smile. "Hey, I'm Takima. I work with your dad… and Kawaki."

Boruto looked at him curiously. "That right? They must be working you hard." He said, playing nice. "I'm Boruto."

"It's definitely hard." He laughed. "Kawaki has taught me a lot though."

"He's a good teacher." Boruto said and tossed me a smug look.

I couldn't believe he was acting like this. I also couldn't help but smirk because of it. "Stop fucking with me." I said, elbowing him in the arm.

"I'm not doing anything." Boruto insisted, trying to pretend he wasn't being cheeky.

"If you say so." I chuckled.

"How long have you guys been together?" Takima asked.

"Forever." I answered, smiling at Boruto. "Five years now, right?"

Boruto beamed at me, squeezing my hand. "Yeah and you haven't changed at all aside from your height."

"And you're just as cute as ever." I teased, pinching his cheek.

Boruto swatted my hand away, laughing. "Stop that."

"Wow. I'm feeling a little embarrassed. So much PDA." Takima said, red cheeks seeming to darken by the second. "It's really cute."

"We get carried away." Boruto admitted, but I knew he liked it.

We arrived at the warehouse shortly and found that Takima's dad had just bought the place out. It used to be a furniture store and everything inside of it was being donated to goodwill and they needed help moving everything into the trucks. It wouldn't be a hard job, but there was a lot of furniture to move. Still I was surprised he was willing to pay so much.

He was more than happy that I'd brought Boruto along, since he needed as many hands as he could get and we all got to work quickly. It made it all the better that Boruto was going to make just as much money as me. He seemed happy about it. We worked together, moving couches and chairs and tables. All kinds of shit. Boruto slowed down after the first couple hours, not being used to working with such heavy stuff but I was quick to pick up the slack.

"You okay?" I asked at noticing he was drenched in sweat. The warehouse was hot as hell too, which didn't help his case any.

He nodded, wiping his brow before putting his hands on his hips. "I'll be alright."

Even though he said he was fine, I couldn't help but be worried about him. I didn't want him over doing it. "Why don't you rest a minute?" I suggested.

He glanced around at the furniture we still had to move. "A short one . . . if you're sure."

"I'm sure. They have water outside." I told him before getting back to work. It would take another few hours to get everything moved at least but we were getting stuff done.

I helped one of the other guys carry out a couch and then Boruto came over, handing me a bottle of water. "Thank you." I told him as I opened the bottle, drinking several swallows before closing it again. It was too cold for as hot as I was.

"You're welcome." He said, taking a few sips from his own. "We're not finished yet, but we're getting there."

"Yeah. You sit down. I'll get back to it." I said and handed him my bottle.

"Okay." He agreed, grateful for the break. "I'll be good in about five minutes."

"Rest until you're good. I'm serious." I told him and went back inside to move some more things. Boruto wasn't the only one needing a break. A few other guys, including Takima were sitting around to take a break.

There wasn't much help at the time so I worked on moving smaller things that I could handle on my own. Chests and tables. As long as I could get a good hold on it, I could move it. Boruto came back to help before any of the other guys and I quickly realized I didn't really like him doing this kind of work. It didn't fit him at all. Not because he couldn't do it, but because he was way too cute for it. His face was so red and he was still so sweaty. I just wanted to hug him.

Another few hours and we loaded the last of the furniture and Takima came over, handing us our money. "I didn't know we were going to have to kill ourselves like this." He huffed but smiled at us. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, it wasn't that bad." Boruto said before drinking the rest of his water.

"My dad said if he ever needs extra help he'd like to get you guys. So he paid you a little extra."

I wondered how much a little extra was but didn't bother counting the money. "Well we have to get going." I said and offered Boruto my hand. "Boruto,"

He took my hand, ready to go as well. "Bye." He told Takima.

"It was nice meeting you, Boruto. See you guys later."

I pulled Boruto along, eager to get home. As soon as we were across the street I looked down at him. He looked a mess. So unlike him. I didn't like it at all.

"We're not helping him anymore." I told him matter of factly.

Boruto smiled. "What, you didn't like it?"

"It wasn't bad. But I don't want you doing that shit. And I'm not doing it without you." I admitted.

"Oh." He said happily. "That's fine with me."

"You worked your ass off." I sighed. "You must be tired now. Especially after having school today. How is school, by the way?"

He hummed and stood a little closer. "Different without you there, but I manage. I'm a little tired." He confessed. "Though I'm still up for . . . other things."

"Oh, are you?" I chuckled. "Other things may happen if you still feel that way when we make it home and get cleaned up."

Boruto looked thoughtful for a moment before the look turned cheeky. "We could get clean together and save time . . . and water."

"Smug bastard." I grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hell yeah it does." He said excitedly. "Your room or mine?"

It didn't really matter as long as we were together, so I shrugged. "Whichever you prefer."

"I guess since it's where we started today, let's go to yours." He decided.

"Alright." I agreed.

Boruto talked to me about things at school and his friends on the walk home and I listened intently, wondering if any of those bitches were bothering him. He never mentioned them though and I didn't want to just ask so I kept my curiosities to myself.

We took our time on the walk home and when he got there, mom came at us with a displeased and rather angry look on her face. I hid behind Boruto, not wanting my ass kicked as soon as I got home.

"Boruto… do something before she snaps." I whispered.

Boruto's mind raced for a moment before he gasped. "Dad knew we left! He told that Takima guy to go right into our house and ask us to help him and his dad move some things. We got paid and worked hard. Dad knew everything."

"Yeah. He knew the whole time." I agreed quickly.

"He did?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I see. Your dinner is in the fridge. Naruto!" She called and headed through the house to find him.

"You wanna eat before we go upstairs?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's not come back down unless we have to." Boruto said.

"Smart." I laughed and pulled him into the kitchen.

We heated up our plates and sat at the table to eat. I was telling Boruto about the drawings I did when I heard Himawari running through the house, knowing she was coming for us. I didn't expect her to come into the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. Her little face was drawn up as she cried.

"Hima, what happened?" I asked, sliding my chair back and holding my arms open for her.

"Y-you left me." She whined as she came over slowly and I picked her up and set her in my lap.

"Oh no, we just had to go get some work done." I told her, frowning at Boruto. He needed to help me.

"But you just got home!" She cried, wiping her face.

Boruto stepped in. "I know sis, it sucks. But we wanted to get it done right away so we would have more time to spend with you. Isn't it better we got it out of the way rather than having to leave and do it tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah." She sniffled. "Because tomorrow we're going on the beach. All day!"

I laughed at that and ruffled her hair. "That will be fun. I think it's time we taught you how to surf."

"Really?!" She beamed at me and I nodded.

"There are only a few rules to life on the beach." I told her. "What is rule number one Boruto?"

"Uh, listen to Kawaki." He said with a slightly confused look.

"Okay, well rule number two: No talking to strangers." I said and glared at him. "Ever."

"Oh, I know!" Himawari exclaimed. "I don't like strangers. They're scary."

"Good girl. You didn't get that from Boruto, that's for sure."

Boruto rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. "Yeah, yeah. What's rule number three?"

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked, cocking a brow at him.

He thought for a moment. "Don't tell strangers your name and age?"

"Well yeah, but since we're not talking to strangers we don't have to worry about that. Rule number three: no wandering off on your own. Ever."

"Never ever!" Himawari agreed and I sighed.

"Looks like some people haven't been following rule number one."

Boruto huffed and went back to his food, pouting. "I did too." He muttered under his breath.

"But we'll have a good day on the beach. Maybe mom will pack us a nice lunch. You think?" I asked Himawari and she nodded, kissing my cheek before hopping down.

"I'll make sure she does!" She giggled and ran out of the kitchen.

I smiled as I returned to eating, taking a few bites before looking at Boruto. "You're in big trouble, mister."

"I'm not sure if I should ask why or what you're planning to do."

"You need to be setting a good example. Unless you want our little Hima bringing home a strange boy at thirteen."

He blushed and hit my arm. "Hey! I don't regret the way we met and I never will."

"So does that mean you'd be okay with Hima meeting someone the same way?"

"No . . . you and I were just different." He insisted.

"You were doing shit you had no business doing." I muttered. Even though I was glad things had happened the way they had, it was wrong. Boruto could have easily gotten himself into trouble and had quite a few times. I wasn't always around to save his ass and now he had a scar on his face to prove it.

He sighed, looking at me seriously. "Himawari won't be the same . . . and I've learned from my mistakes." He said, thinking the same thing I was as his fingers touched his scar.

I frowned and reached over, moving his hand aside to replace it with my own. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." He reminded and put his hand over mine. "I have no one to blame but myself."

"Don't say that." I scoffed. "If I had been home it would have never happened. That's a fact. And that means it's my fault."

"That's not fair, don't do what ifs. No matter what you say, I'll never blame you." He stated firmly.

It didn't matter what he thought. I would always feel responsible. "You're my little trouble maker. Aren't you?" I smiled softly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. The scar didn't make him any less adorable.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "I don't know how you deal with me."

I laughed. "Shit, me either."

He laughed as well and gave me a fond look. "You're a handful yourself, Kawaki."

"Get the hell outta here." I huffed. "I'm a goddamn angel."

"My tatted angel." He giggled. "Too good looking for your own good."

I leaned over close to him, grinning. "Did you just call me yours?"

"I did." He said proudly, cheeks reddening a bit.

"So cute." I hummed and kissed his cheek quickly before getting up, not wanting anymore food. "You should stop it."

He shook his head, taking one last bite before he got up as well. "You prefer it that way though."

"Shit. Who told you?" I feigned surprise as I set my plate in the sink.

"A tatted angel." He said and picked up his plate, scrapping the few bits of food in the trash and then placing it in the sink along with mine.

"Bitch. Giving me away like that." I rolled my eyes playfully and then wrapped my arms around him. "I was trying to keep it a secret."

"I would tell you one of my secrets to make you feel better, but you already know them all." He said and pulled me closer.

"You sure about that?" I asked, raising a brow. "There has to be something I don't know."

Boruto hummed, trying to think of something. "I might have one thing." He finally said.

"Then you better fucking tell me."

"I got lonely at night without you here." He confessed. "I couldn't help thinking of you and . . . other things."

"Oh?" I peered down at him, my curiosity piquing. "Hurry up and get to the secret part."

He gave me an excited and nervous look before he stepped away, slowly backing out of the kitchen. "I . . . used my fingers . . . and got used to the feel of something inside."

_What the fuck?_

I stared at him, stunned into silence. I couldn't believe he was capable of saying something like that, much less doing it. I stood there as he headed upstairs, leaving me alone to take in this information. What a fucking secret. It had nearly killed me. I couldn't even function properly. What the hell had he been thinking while I was gone? How many times had he done that?

It took me a while to collect myself and make my way upstairs to my room. Boruto was already in the shower and I wasted no time in stripping my clothes off and joining him. He was already in the process of washing his body and I followed suit, feeling a bit anxious with the new information in my head. Just picturing him doing such a thing was getting a rise out of me. Literally.

"Will you wash my back?" Boruto suddenly asked me, glancing over his shoulder.

I nodded, unable to find any words. I used my own washcloth to wash his back, trying not to look at anything that I couldn't handle looking at at the moment. I was still a bit shocked and struggling to keep it together. Though I didn't rush the task, I finished washing his back quickly enough and returned to washing myself.

"Want me to wash yours?" He asked innocently.

"Sure." I quipped and turned my back to him.

His hand massaged my shoulder and neck while the other washed my back with his washcloth. It felt good and he was doing the task properly, but his other hand wandered and went to massage my side and then my lower back. When he was done let both hands rest on my hips, squeezing slightly.

"Do you want me to wash anything else?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe that my ears started burning. What the hell had gotten into him? "Stop it." I grumbled, turning my face away from him shyly.

"Stop what?" He asked, not dropping the act.

"Teasing me." I growled, not sure if I didn't like it… or if I just liked it too much.

He chuckled softly before letting go. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Whatever." I huffed, not liking the feeling taking over me. I wasn't a shy or easily embarrassed person, so I didn't particularly like either of those feelings.

Earlier, I had every intention to fuck around in the shower a bit but now, I couldn't get out quick enough. Boruto finished and left the shower before me and when I was alone I leaned back against the tiled wall, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Why was I so flustered? It was damn ridiculous.

When I got out of the shower, I dried off and wrapped my towel around my waist and then brushed my teeth. I didn't know what the fuck was about to happen but I knew I needed to get myself together or else nothing would be happening. After I finished in the bathroom I walked into my room and noticed Boruto was under the covers in the bed already.

I walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer to grab a pair of boxers and then dropped my towel to step into them before going to get in the bed myself. Boruto was looking at me in anticipation, waiting for me to join him. I lifted the cover and laid down beside him, trying to keep calm. He wiggled closer to me and reached out to touch my piercings before tracing my jaw line.

Two months I had waited for this time with him and earlier today I was just fine but now… I was so unsettled. My heart was pounding and I couldn't keep it together. Why? I looked at him as if he could give me the answer but I only became more flustered at seeing the look in his blue eyes. So raw and needy. Why? Fucking why?

"Kawaki." He said quietly as his hand moved down to trace my tattoos next. "D-do you . . . do you wanna do it?"

Fuck. Did I? "I…" I began and swallowed hard. "I don't know." I didn't know anything anymore.

"Then did you want to get some sleep?" He asked and changed the teasing touches to comforting rubs. "I don't mind if you do . . . but I still want to kiss."

There was no way I was going to sleep after all the waiting I'd done. I wanted him. I just had to get it together. I rolled onto my side to face him, inching my face towards his. "I'm not going to sleep." I told him firmly, resolving myself. "So, you really want to try?"

"If you do." He said honestly. "I think I'm ready."

"You thought about it a lot, huh?" I asked, smiling as I leaned up, resting my weight on my elbow and looking down at him.

He nodded, skin flushing. "I'm a bit . . . perverted."

I couldn't believe those words could ever sound adorable, but coming from him they did. "Really? Damn…" I grinned and leaned down to rest my forehead against his. "You might kill me before the nights over."

"I'm not trying to, you know." He pointed out. "I just . . . want you."

I wanted the same so I sighed before kissing him softly. His arms wound around my neck, lips meeting mine with an urgency that I struggled to match. But it wasn't long with having him clinging to me so, and kissing me with such desperation that all I could think about was giving both of us exactly what we wanted—so I quickly stripped out of my underwear.

Moving on top of him, I deepened the kiss and groaned when his hands moved to my hair and tugged none too gently. He knew it got to me and did it just because of that. He was already naked, already hard. He had no insecurities and I wanted him enough to forget about all of mine.

Taking things slow wasn't easy, but I knew I had to for the both of us. Months—no, years of tension had led us to this moment and finally, there was no holding back. Neither of us knew how this would go, but everything felt so natural. As much as I wanted to rush, I wanted to savor every second. Boruto was being patient as well, but I knew it was mainly because he'd melted beneath me. Even the sounds he made were soft and sensual in between the slow, deep kiss we shared.

I only pulled away when my hips grinded down against him and my erection rubbed against his, a shaky breath sucking into my lungs. He was beautiful, more so in that moment than he ever had been. His half lidded eyes gazed into mine, looking softer than ever before. They spoke volumes to me, I could tell how much he loved me, the sincerity in his eyes encasing my heart. I could see how much he wanted this, how good he was feeling. I couldn't believe we had waited so long for this.

But that made it all the more intense.

My staring had him biting his lip and I continued to stare, eyes now locked on his mouth, watching as his teeth pulled back over that perfect bottom lip. Then he pulled me back down for a kiss and rocked his hips up against me. We were both so hard and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this.

I focused on kissing him and fingering his hair while his hand moved away from me to search the sheets for something. He pushed a small bottle against my neck, it feeling cold against my hot skin and made me shudder. I leaned up, hating to break away from those lips. It was a bottle of lube he was giving me and I took it, sitting back on my legs and trailing my hand down his chest and stomach then over his right thigh, spreading his legs further.

Really looking at how hard he was for me turned me on even more. I didn't think it was possible but my cock was now pulsating with need. Unable to wait around any longer, I opened the lube and squirted some on my fingers. I used my middle finger to circle his entrance and rub over it. After a few seconds, I carefully pushed my finger inside of him and my breath hitched at how tight he felt—and so warm.

His breathing picked up and he moaned, writhing as I moved my finger in and out slowly. Eventually I added more lube and another finger, which only made him louder for me. I wanted to kiss him again, but couldn't because I wanted to listen to him even more. When I removed my fingers it was only to lather my cock in lube and reposition myself. Hooking my arm behind his leg and rubbing the head of my dick against his entrance, I had to hold my breath to keep quiet.

Boruto didn't bother, he was too lost in arousal, whimpering in heavy desire. I leaned over him, holding his leg back and putting my weight on my left arm. Each time I slid my cock over his rim, I pushed into him just prodding, taunting him until he was panting and thrusting his hips up in desperation.

If I hadn't been completely sure, I would have asked again if he was truly ready. But I knew he was. The initial push had my voice finally slipping out and Boruto clung to me, gasping. He was so tight, even after I stretched him, I knew it had to hurt. I knew he would adjust and he urged me to continue by pulling me closer to him. Steadily, I gave him more. Just a little, centimeter by centimeter, pulling back every few before entering him a little more. When I was finally halfway in, I moved my hand from my cock to rest that arm by his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly, not sure if I was or not. His tight heat was smothering my cock. It felt so good I couldn't comprehend it.

Boruto nodded, as breathless as I was, he pulled me in for another kiss and I groaned into his mouth, snapping my hips forward without thinking. In an instant, the rest of my length was buried inside of him and he was shaking, head falling back and to the side as he cried out.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." I breathed, raising my hand to comb his bangs back off his forehead.

His cheeks were flushed and he looked back to me, blue eyes full of longing. "S-so deep . . . you feel so good." He was enjoying it, even if it was a lot—and I knew it was.

Forcing myself to give him a moment to adjust, I kept myself sheathed inside of his, circling my hips just slightly. My lips moved to his neck, licking and sucking on his skin. Eventually I was able to start moving, amazed that at hadn't come yet. Nothing compared to this. Nobody could make me feel like this. Only Boruto.

I wouldn't last long and I knew it, but as blind as I was by the pleasure I felt, the need to make Boruto feel just as good had me leaning back to wrap my hand around his cock. He breathed heavier, moaning louder as my hips and hand worked simultaneously until I stroked him faster and moved slower. My cock throbbed achingly within him, I couldn't stop it.

"Fuck. I'm coming." I told him with a low moan, stroking him faster still.

The declaration helped set him off. Boruto bit down hard on his lip to stifle his moans, but they were still loud. He came right along with me, his come shooting out of him and coating his stomach as I filled him with my own. I was mesmerized by his face, features twisted in bliss. He was spent, immobile aside from the way his body trembled. He stared up at me through tired, loving eyes and I dipped down to kiss him again. The affection I felt for him was overwhelming, even stronger thanks to the intimate moment we shared.

"I love you, Boruto." I whispered, lips stop brushing against his and he mumbled it back sleepily.

"Love you . . . love you."

I almost wanted to tease him when I realized he was going to pass out on me, but I decided not to. I just gave him another soft kiss that he didn't meet, already drifting. I waited until I had completely softened before I pulled out, loving the sight of my come leaking out of him. It was definitely me that was the pervert.

Feeling tired as well, I forced myself up and into the bathroom, cleaning myself before doing the same to Boruto and then getting back in bed next to him. While I covered us up, he did roll over towards me, snuggling close to my body. I wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes, knowing sleep would find me soon. As I slowly drifted, he was the only thing on my mind. I held him tighter, knowing I'd never even think about letting him go.


End file.
